


Rain

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Awkward Luke, Bad Parenting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute Calum Hood, Death, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Hate to Love, House Cleaning, House Party, Human Calum Hood, Human Michael, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic School, Multi, New Year's Eve, Party, Partying, Sisters, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 45,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «Buon anno nuovo, Rain!» alza il suo bicchiere di plastica al cielo, facendo dondolare così tanto il liquido al suo interno che mi finisce in testa.«Che schifo» dico solamente.Che il 2017 cominci. Facendo schifo.





	1. Chapter One

_31 Dicembre 2016,_  
_Los Angeles, California_

La sera del 31 Dicembre divide sempre le persone: c’è chi ha voglia di festeggiare, ubriacarsi, ballare e ubriacarsi ancora e chi ha voglia di seppellirsi vivo e morire soffocato dentro una bara di plastica – perché c’è crisi.  
E poi ci sono io, che mi chiedo perché abbia deciso di venire a questa festa, ma di morire non ne ho proprio voglia. Allora sto seduta sullo stretto divano di pelle che una poltrona in casa mia è più grande e mi guardo attorno stranita, sperando di riconoscere uno dei miei pochi amici di Los Angeles. Che poi, amici si fa per dire, perché in realtà si tratta di persone conosciute tre mesi fa, quando la mia famiglia ha deciso di trasferirsi a Los Angeles da Phoenix e il mio cane ha deciso di provare a mangiare i cani dei miei cosiddetti amici. La storia è finita bene, comunque, ha solo ferito lievemente uno dei tre cuccioli e terrorizzato a morte gli altri. Nulla di grave.  
Bevo un sorso di qualunque cosa ci sia dentro il mio bicchiere e faccio una smorfia quando l’alcol mi brucia la gola. Fa pure abbastanza schifo, tra l’altro; sembra di bere pipì di pipistrello. Non che l’abbia mai provata, non che sappia se i pipistrelli facciano davvero pipì, ma suppongo di sì.  
Sbuffo e poggio il bicchiere di plastica sul tavolino di fronte a me, ripieno di bicchieri simili al mio e filtri di sigarette abbandonati a se stessi, un po’ come me.  
«Cristo Santo, ho voglia di morire» borbotta una ragazza col puzzo di alcol addosso, neanche si fosse fatta un bagno in un mare di alcol. Anche se non ritengo l’idea poi così improbabile. Comunque si siede accanto a me e questa volta la voglia di morire viene a me, tra il suo odore nauseante e il piccolo spazio di divano che mi è rimasto. Io non ho neppure fatto nulla di male, nella vita, per meritarmi una serata così; anzi, ho sempre studiato, ho sempre rispettato i miei genitori, ho sempre comprato la musica, anziché scaricarla illegalmente (non è vero), ho sempre mangiato i broccoli nonostante siano un aborto mancato. Non è giusto, non merito affatto questa serata.  
«Rain, eccoti, è da tre ore che ti cerco!» Laila, una delle mie cosiddette amiche, mi viene incontro, facendosi spazio tra i mille corpi danzanti in mezzo alla sala, un bicchiere stretto tra le mani e un sorriso impresso sul viso.  
Accenno un sorriso e mi alzo in piedi, distanziandomi dalla ragazza ormai più morta che viva. «Come no» sussurro, cercando di non farmi sentire da Laila, che si sta avvicinando a me in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza. Ecco, un’altra cosa che non mi meritavo era essere carina. Carina e basta. Con un’amica così che se Gigi Hadid la vedesse, le si inchinerebbe di fronte. La vita è ingiusta. Dà troppo ad alcune persone e troppo poco ad altre.  
«Vieni, ti presento alcune persone» mi stringe il polso e mi porta chissà dove. Mi lascio guidare, perché non ho affatto voglia di replicare. Così mi ritrovo in una saletta privata del locale, comunque asfissiante e affollata, che neanche le Chiese durante la messa di Natale. «Rain, loro sono Michael, Luke ed Ashton. Calum lo conosci già» dice, indicandomi i quattro ragazzi di fronte a me, di cui ho già dimenticato i nomi, eccetto quello di Calum, una delle tre persone conosciute a Settembre, insieme a Laila e Sasha.  
«Piacere» uno dei ragazzi, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, mi porge la mano, che stringo velocemente.  
«Piacere mio» dico al ragazzo, tanto bello che potrebbe benissimo essere preso per Apollo. O magari per Afrodite, viste le sue lunghe gambe magre. Due stuzzicadenti avrebbero più consistenza.  
«Dieci, nove, otto…» sentiamo urlare dall’altra stanza. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e spero che Dio mi mandi una gioia, o che magari Zeus mi fulmini, uccidendomi prima di cominciare un altro anno di merda.  
«Come hai detto che ti chiami?» chiede uno dei ragazzi, avvicinandomisi anche troppo per i miei gusti.  
«Non l’ho detto.»  
Ridacchia, per poi porgermi la mano. «Sono Michael.»  
«Lo so» in realtà, no. Credevo lui fosse Alcol. No, forse nessuno di loro si chiama Alcol. Ma chi se ne frega.  
«Come ti chiami, quindi?»  
«Cinque, quattro, tre…» continuano ad urlare dall’altra stanza, biascicando i numeri, visto tutto l’alcol ingerito. Più di uno nella folla si confonde, e urla altri numeri a casaccio, come “dodici”, “venticinque”, “settecentosessantasei”.  
«Rain.»  
«Buon anno nuovo, Rain!» alza il suo bicchiere di plastica al cielo, facendo dondolare così tanto il liquido al suo interno che mi finisce in testa.  
«Che schifo» dico solamente.  
Che il 2017 cominci. Facendo schifo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	2. Chapter Two

Quando credo che la mia vita non possa andare peggio, ecco che accade qualcosa che mi ricorda che la vita può sempre andare peggio, anche se di per sé fa già schifo.  
Il peggio del peggio, nel mio caso, si tratta di un invito ad una festa di Capodanno, perché quella per attendere il primo dell’anno non bastava.  
«Per favore, Rain, vieni! Sasha sta ancora vomitando da ieri sera e non me la sento di andare da sola con Calum e i suoi amici» urla al telefono la mia cosiddetta amica, nonché Laila, facendomi venire un mal di testa così forte che preferirei dare cento picchi al secondo contro il muro, trasformandomi in Picchiarello.  
«Va bene» borbotto, stanca delle sue preghiere. Un altro urlo mi fa sobbalzare sul letto, facendomi rischiare di cadere per terra. Quasi ci speravo, di cadere, e magari prendere una botta con la testa e morire.  
«Michael passerà a prenderti stasera alle dieci» dice, prima di chiudere la chiamata e lasciarmi basita.  
Michael, Michael, Michael… chi cazzo è Michael?  
Spero il ragazzo bellissimo con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, lo spero davvero.  
   
   
   
«Dove vai?» chiede mia madre entrando in camera mia, vedendomi di fronte lo specchio con due vestiti in mano, insicura su quale dei due indossare per la festa di stasera.  
«Ad una festa» sbuffo, lanciando i vestiti sul letto e sedendomi per terra, fissando in cagnesco la mia figura allo specchio, le borse ben visibili sotto gli occhi e la stanchezza palpabile sull’intero volto.  
«Quello nero.»  
«Dici?» incrocio lo sguardo di mia madre, che annuisce immediatamente, prendendo il vestito nero tra le sue mani. È corto, ma non troppo. Nero, ma tanto nero. Bello, ma non bellissimo.  
«Con chi ci andrai?» domanda, mettendosi a sedere sul mio letto, mentre io indosso il vestito, così semplice che un sacco della spazzatura farebbe la sua stessa figura.  
«Amici» faccio spallucce e mi sistemo velocemente i capelli, mossi e castano scuro, cui punte mi sfiorano la schiena, solleticandomela.  
«Ricordati di non bere troppo, sai gli effetti dell’alcol su di te» mi ricorda, prima di alzarsi e fare per uscire dalla stanza.  
«Mamma, perché proprio io?» mi lagno, mentre una smorfia spunta con naturalezza sul mio viso.  
«Si tratta di sangue, e il tuo è perfetto» accenna un sorriso ed esce dalla stanza, lasciandomi sola coi miei pensieri.  
Io non sono brava ad avere delle responsabilità, non sono brava ad occuparmi delle cose. Non sono neppure in grado di lavare i piatti senza romperli, figuriamoci.  
Ma il sangue non mente e di certo il mio non può farlo.  
   
   
   
«Ciao.»  
Rimango delusa quando alla guida della macchina nera, parcheggiata fuori casa mia, trovo il ragazzo che mi ha fatto cadere l’alcol addosso, anziché il dio greco di cui ogni ragazza si innamorerebbe. Ma i miei genitori mi hanno insegnato ad essere educata, perciò rispondo al suo saluto con un cenno e uno sbuffo. Non posso fare di meglio. O forse non voglio.  
«Andiamo?» chiedo dopo qualche minuto, visto che è rimasto a fissarmi in modo inquietante, anziché mettere in moto la sua automobile nera.  
«Rain, giusto?» annuisco, confusa, e incrocio il suo sguardo. Ha gli occhi d’un verde in grado d’illuminare il suo intero volto e i capelli biondi e sfibrati, sparati in tutte le direzioni, come se avesse preso la scossa prima di uscire di casa. «Ecco, Rain, c’è un problema» si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato.  
«Che problema?»  
«Diciamo che ho dimenticato di fare benzina.»  
«Dimmi che stai scherzando, ti prego» il suo sguardo dispiaciuto mi fa capire che non sta scherzando e io non posso fare a meno di fare una faccia disperata, con tanto di mani a coprirla e piagnucolii lamentosi. Oltre a tutti gli insulti rivolti verso Michael borbottati sottovoce, ovviamente.  
«Casa di Ashton dista solo mezz’ora a piedi da qui, dai!» prova ad usare un tono rassicurante, ma riesce solo a farmi disperare ancora di più. Esco dall’auto e aspetto che lo faccia anche lui, lanciandogli più occhiatacce fulminanti appena i nostri occhi si incrociano.  
Iniziamo a camminare spalla contro spalla, gli unici suoni sono i nostri respiri e i passi strascicati per terra. I miei più dei suoi, perché i tacchi fanno più rumore. E rimaniamo in silenzio per quelle che sembrano ore, ma guardando l’orario sul mio cellulare scopro essere passati solo dieci minuti. Non arriveremo mai.  
«Allora…» dico d’un tratto, nella speranza che un dialogo possa far passare il tempo più tranquillamente.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non lo so, non hai nulla da dire?» chiedo, chiudendo la cerniera del giubbotto pesante che sto indossando, prendendo le sembianze dell’omino Michelin (in versione _dark_ ), ma con le gambe lunghe e bianche color mozzarella, in netto contrasto col giubbotto nero.  
«Scusami?» prova a dire, messo in difficoltà dalla mia richiesta.  
«Non intendevo quello» passo una mano sul viso, facendogli capire che è tutto passato. In realtà, no, ma odiarlo non cambierà la situazione. Non al momento, perlomeno.  
«E allora cosa?»  
«Trova un argomento interessante, suvvia. Possibile tu non abbia nulla di cui parlare?» inarco le sopracciglia e incrocio le braccia al petto, nonostante il giubbotto mi permetta di farlo solo in parte.  
«Ti piacciono gli _AC/DC_?» chiede entusiasta.  
«Non proprio.»  
«I _Metallica_?»  
«Neanche.»  
«Sei noiosa» alzo gli occhi al cielo e trattengo il mio dito medio dall’alzarsi di fronte al suo viso per mandarlo a quel paese.  
«Tu di più.»  
«Che musica ascolti?» domanda allora, puntando i suoi occhi su di me, apparendo quasi interessato a ciò che a me piace.  
«I _Mayday Parade_ » rispondo velocemente. Evito di fargli sapere che ascolto anche musica antica, inizialmente tramandata a voce dai miei nonni, perché poi dovrei spiegargli altre cose che sarebbe meglio evitare.  
«Non hai la faccia da _Mayday Parade_.»  
«E tu non hai la faccia da _Metallica_ » ribadisco. Mi sorride e gli sorrido. Questo scambio di sorrisi mi distrae così tanto che inciampo sui miei stessi piedi, finendo per terra, sul marciapiede freddo e duro. Michael scoppia a ridere, così forte che non riesce neppure a porgermi una mano per aiutarmi a rialzarmi. Lo faccio da sola, sbuffando e brontolando altri insulti nei suoi confronti. Mi trattengo dal dargli quattrocento pugni sul bel faccino che si ritrova e riprendo il mio cammino, lasciando le sue risate alle mie spalle.  
«Aspettami!» urla, dopo essersi ripreso, mentre sento i suoi passi farsi sempre più vicini, il fiatone per aver corso neanche due metri.  
«No» rispondo quando me lo ritrovo al mio fianco, mettendo su un’espressione imperscrutabile.  
«Ti sei fatta male?» trattiene altre risate al ricordo della mia caduta e mi fa alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperata. Laila me la pagherà cara. La renderò mia schiava a vita, lo giuro su quanto è vero che mi chiamo Pioggia, cioè, Rain.  
«No.»  
«Continuerai a dirmi “no” per tutta la serata?»  
Mi trovo di fronte ad un bivio, insicura su cosa rispondere. Se gli rispondessi di “no”, automaticamente gli direi che non continuerò a farlo per tutta la serata, ma se gli rispondessi di “sì”, smetterei di dirgli di “no” e allora il tutto sarebbe inutile. Decido di non rispondergli e guardare la strada di fronte a me, sperando di non inciampare ancora una volta.  
«Rain…» mormora, ma non gli rispondo. «Rain» dice ancora una volta, ma non gli rispondo di nuovo. «Rain!» mi giro nella sua direzione e gli lancio un’occhiataccia. È rimasto indietro e non capisco perché si sia fermato.  
«Cosa?» sbotto all’improvviso, per poi maledirmi per avergli rivolto altre parole oltre “no”.  
«Casa di Ashton è questa qui» indica la villa di fronte a sé e accenna un sorriso in risposta al mio sguardo infastidito. Lo raggiungo, senza dire altro, e mi dirigo verso l’entrata della casa. Suono il campanello e spero che Ashton - chiunque egli sia – mi apra prima che Michael provi anche solo ad aprire la bocca per rivolgermi la parola.  
«Eccovi qui, finalmente!» l’entusiasmo di quello che suppongo essere Ashton è facilmente percepibile, così come il suo alito che già puzza di alcol e fumo.  
«Scusa il ritardo, abbiamo avuto alcuni problemi con la mia auto» Michael entra in casa, piegando la schiena dietro le pacche poco delicate del suo amico ubriaco.  
«Tranquillo, amico. Sarà la festa migliore della vostra vita, lo prometto!»  
   
   
   
Due ore dopo e la festa è una noia mortale, tant’è che la maggior parte degli invitati è già andata via e l’alcol è praticamente finito da un pezzo, se non per poche bottiglie rimaste. Ashton continua a ridere a crepapelle a chiunque gli si pari davanti e Michael continua a stare in un angolo insieme ad una ragazza che non conosco. Il dio greco, che ho scoperto chiamarsi Luke, sta su uno dei divani del salotto con la sua ragazza in braccio, e, solo a guardarli, mi prendo d’ansia; ho paura che la ragazza gli spezzi gli stuzzicadenti che ha per gambe, nonostante lei pesi quanto una piuma. Calum, invece, è seduto accanto a me, la testa poggiata sulla mia spalla, e gli occhi chiusi. Non ho idea se stia dormendo o meno, ma sinceramente poco m’importa. Laila è chissà dove, chissà con chi, e la sto insultando in così tante lingue che potrebbe morire da un momento all’altro, sempre se non sia già morta.  
«Rain» biascica Calum, alzando la testa e puntando i suoi occhi a mandorla nei miei.  
«Sì?»  
«Come sta il tuo cane?»  
«Bene.»  
«Sono felice di saperlo» biascica ancora, prima di poggiare nuovamente la testa sulla mia spalla e chiudere gli occhi.  
   
   
   
Tre ore dopo e la festa si è conclusa. In casa siamo rimasti solamente io, Laila – che ha salutato con un bacio appassionato la ragazza che è riuscita a conquistare durante la serata –, Calum, Luke, la ragazza di quest’ultimo di cui non ricordo il nome, Michael e ovviamente Ashton, il padrone di casa.  
Siamo disposti a cerchio tra i divani e il pavimento del salotto, l’unica bottiglia di Vodka rimasta al centro, così stretti e vicini che neanche durante un’orgia.  
«Spero non vogliate giocare al gioco della bottiglia» borbotta la ragazza di Luke, facendo una smorfia seccata, e rinvigorendo la massa di capelli ricci che si ritrova.  
«No?» Michael guarda Ashton spaesato e un broncio gli si pone sul viso.  
«Vi prego, no» li imploro, portando le dita a massaggiarmi le tempie, sperando di riuscire ad eliminare i ricordi della serata. Mai vissuta una così pessima. Più o meno.  
«Va bene…» sussurra Michael, prendendo un sorso di Vodka.  
«E se giocassimo a _Non ho mai_?» propone Laila, le labbra rosse e gonfie, dopo i mille baci scambiati con la sua conquista, e la voce biascicante dopo tutto l’alcol ingerito.  
«No» ribadisco. «Non faremo nessun gioco stupido.»  
«E se giocassimo a _Monopoli_?»  
«Sì!» dicono tutti all’unisono, lasciandomi basita. Sono finita in un gruppo di bambini.  
«Il primo che perde beve la Vodka rimasta nella bottiglia» esclama Ashton. Il mio sguardo si punta sulla bottiglia, metà piena o metà vuota – in base ai punti di vista –, e prego di non perdere.  
Ovviamente Dio mi odia, se non si fosse capito.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	3. Chapter Three

«Bevi! Bevi! Bevi!» urlano i ragazzi in coro, guardandomi con uno strano scintillio negli occhi; io, a mia volta guardo, con la solita voglia di suicidarmi negli occhi, la bottiglia di vetro di fronte a me.  
«Bevo, bevo, bevo, mi ubriaco e son felice, anche se poi vomito!» intona Michael, nonostante sia io quella a dover bere, avendo perso la partita a _Monopoli_.  
Trattengo il respiro e spero di riuscire a morire soffocata, ma, ovviamente, il mio istinto naturale di sopravvivenza mi blocca dal farlo. Che schifo la vita, non posso neanche decidere quando e come morire.  
Prendo tra le mani la bottiglia di Vodka, cui odore mi penetra nelle narici dandomi la nausea, e la porto alle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a bere, tutto d’un fiato. L’alcol rischia di risalirmi su più volte, ma io lo rimando giù altrettante volte. Finisco e sento la testa leggerissima e la voglia di vomitare farsi sempre più presente.  
Si alza un urlo di cori felici e la mia mente si appanna.  
Questo non va affatto bene.  
   
   
   
«Rain…» sento sussurrare al mio orecchio, mentre il respiro caldo di chiunque mi abbia chiamato mi fa il solletico sul collo.  
« _Hmm_?» mugugno, portando le braccia sul viso per coprirmi ancora un po’ di più dalla luce mattutina e dal mondo esterno. Ho sonno, e voglia di vomitare, e voglia di morire, ma quest’ultima è una voglia costante, perciò non me ne meraviglio. Più che altro non capisco perché abbia voglia di vomitare. Non ne vedo il motivo. O forse non lo ricordo.  
«Rain, svegliati» apro gli occhi di scatto e la luce mi dà così tanto fastidio che per un momento riesco a mettermi nei panni di un vampiro. Mi do qualche minuto di pausa e poi li apro nuovamente, stropicciandoli per risvegliarmi del tutto. Mi stiracchio e guardo il viso sconvolto di mia madre. Ricambio il suo sguardo con confusione.  
Come sono arrivata a casa? Non ero alla festa?  
Le immagini della serata precedente iniziano ad invadermi la mente e ho ben vivido il ricordo di me che bevo mezza bottiglia di Vodka tutta in un sorso. _Oh_ , cazzo.  
«Mamma, dimmi che non ho fatto nulla di stupido o insensato, dimmi che non ho rovinato tutto» la mia voce è piena di panico e così il mio corpo, che non riesce più a stare fermo, nonostante il movimento aumenti la mia nausea post sbornia.  
«Tuo padre ti stava controllando ed è venuto a prenderti prima che facessi qualcosa di stupido» mi tranquillizza, mentre l’espressione sconvolta sul suo viso di fronte il mio pessimo stato va via via scomparendo. «Questo non significa che tu sia salva. Sei in punizione per due settimane» si alza dal letto e mi porge uno sguardo severo.  
«Papà mi stava controllando?» esclamo sorpresa, passandomi una mano tra i capelli tutti annodati tra loro. Non oso immaginare il casino presente sul mio viso al momento, tra occhiaie, borse e trucco sbavato.  
«Se non l’avesse fatto, avresti distrutto ogni nostro sforzo e tutta la storia della nostra famiglia» spiega, incrociando le braccia al petto, tenendo sempre su uno sguardo severo, capace di zittire chiunque. È l’alfa della famiglia, lei; persino il mio cane si mette a cuccia quando gli lancia certi sguardi.  
«Dimmi che non mi avete controllato ad ogni festa a cui sono andata.»  
«Sfortunatamente, sì» risponde lei.  
«Quindi voi sapete che io…» provo a dire, mentre le guance mi si colorano di rosso e il viso mi si surriscalda così tanto che sopra ci potrei preparare un barbecue.  
«Sappiamo che non sei più vergine da tempo, sì» conclude lei per me, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Sbuffo infastidita. «Siete i genitori peggiori di sempre» borbotto, la rabbia che mi cresce nel petto, sostituendosi al mio imbarazzo.  
«Rain, ti rendi conto di quale sia il tuo obbiettivo nella vita? Non sei come gli altri» urla, stanca di tutti i miei errori, stanca di tutti i miei sbagli. A me non è permesso sbagliare, eppure lo faccio sempre. Deludo sempre tutti, me stessa per prima.  
«Io non ho avuto scelta!» urlo anch’io, alzandomi in piedi e trattenendo le lacrime di rabbia che vogliono bagnarmi il viso.  
«Sei in punizione per due settimane. Fine della storia» esce dalla mia stanza e mi lascia ancora una volta sola coi miei pensieri. E questa volta anche con la mia rabbia. E con la mia disperazione. E con la mia costante voglia di morire e rinascere in qualcuno che possa permettersi di sbagliare senza essere preso di mira da tutti, persino da gente cui bocca dovrebbe stare chiusa e ben cucita.  
Ma io sono così, io sono questa, un ammasso di errori, capelli e sogni infranti. E il mio obbiettivo è più grande persino di me stessa.  
   
   
   
Osservo lo schermo del mio computer, la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi stanchi, incredula della punizione che i miei genitori mi hanno dato. Niente cellulare, niente uscite con gli amici, oltre quelle per andare a pranzo, o cena, dai nostri parenti insopportabili. Solo computer, ma niente social networks, niente porno, niente musica. Solo computer per rileggere per intera la storia della nostra famiglia, storia che conosco meglio del palmo delle mie mani, storia che i miei genitori mi leggevano quando ero piccola per farmi addormentare, nonostante essa parlasse, e parli, di assassinii e distruzione.  
Sbuffo, scocciata, e chiudo di scatto lo schermo del mio computer portatile, per poi buttarmi a letto e slegare i capelli dalla coda di cavallo che avevo fatto per tenere in ordine l’ammasso che mi ritrovo in testa. Mi sistemo in posizione fetale, stringendo tra le braccia il cuscino, cui federa è ancora macchiata dal trucco che ieri notte non ho tolto.  
Vorrei tanto sprofondare, ma non mi è permesso neanche quello. Sono in punizione, quindi non posso fare assolutamente nulla, se non continuare a lamentarmi mentalmente della situazione.  
Il mio sguardo distratto si posa sulla fotografia che ho poggiata sul comodino, nessuna cornice a darle importanza, perché per i miei genitori non ha importanza. Ma per me ne ha troppa. Guardo i nostri sorrisi, il mio e il suo, stampati sulla foto, così tanto impressi da essere impossibili da dimenticare. _Lei_ è impossibile da dimenticare. Io, invece, sono impossibile da ricordare.  
Il rumore di un sassolino contro il vetro della mia finestra mi fa sobbalzare, perciò, sbuffando – come mio solito –, mi alzo dal letto e mi dirigo verso la finestra, rimanendo di stucco quando riconosco la figura ben distinta che stona nel bel mezzo del giardino sul retro di casa mia.  
Ma che cazzo ci fa qui? E, soprattutto, come cazzo ha fatto ad intrufolarsi nel mio giardino?  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	4. Chapter Four

«E tu che cosa ci fai qui?» dico al ragazzo appena gli sono vicina, portando le mani a riscaldarsi nelle tasche della felpa che sto indossando.  
«Ho chiesto a Laila dove abitassi» Luke fa spallucce e accenna un sorriso capace di illuminare un’intera notte polare, così come farebbe il sole nei normali giorni.  
«Perché?» domando, portandolo a nasconderci dietro un albero, certa che in questo punto sia impossibile vederci da dentro casa.  
«Perché mi chiedevo come stessi» si gratta la nuca e punta il suo sguardo impacciato color del cielo contro la corteccia spessa dell’albero.  
«Bene, grazie. Ora puoi andare via» faccio per andarmene, ma mi stringe per il polso cercando di fermarmi, «Che c’è?» sbuffo e mi libero dalla sua presa, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ti va di venire al pub con me?»  
«No.»  
«Per favore» mi implora, con lo sguardo puntato sul mio, sempre impacciato. Mi penetra, con i suoi occhi azzurri e col suo leggero broncio stampato sul viso. Non è giusto, io non posso comprare la gente in questo modo, quindi non vedo perché gli altri dovrebbero comprarmi così, con le facce dolci e carine.  
«Sono in punizione» borbotto, «Per colpa vostra» finisco per aggiungere di riflesso, senza neanche ragionarci su più di tanto.  
«Perché mai?» domanda confuso, aggrottando la fronte così tanto che le sopracciglia finiscono per unirglisi.  
«Perché mi avete fatto bere e i miei genitori non vogliono che io beva» semplifico la questione, certa di non conoscere Luke abbastanza per narrargli la storia della mia vita. In realtà, Luke non lo conosco proprio e basta.  
«Tuo padre ieri sera ha detto che era venuto a prenderti perché hai il coprifuoco e perché devi prendere una pillola o la notte fai la pipì a letto» sbarro gli occhi e mi porto entrambe le mani tra i capelli, tirandoli all’indietro, con la voglia di stringere tra le mani le teste dei miei genitori e sbatterle l’una contro l’altra.  
«Non è assolutamente vero, Luke» dico immediatamente, scuotendo la testa sconsolata, «Voleva solo punirmi per esser venuta alla festa» aggiungo, per quanto quest’ultima parte non sia vera.  
« _Oh_ , allora devo dire ad Ashton e Michael di non prenderti in giro. Volevano farti uno scherzo davvero divertente» ridacchia tra sé e sé, mentre io lo guardo a bocca aperta.  
«Motivo in più per cui non verrò al pub con te» gli do una pacca sulla spalla e faccio per andare via, ma questa volta sono io a bloccarmi sui miei stessi passi, «Anzi, sai cosa, ci verrò» dico, decidendo di infrangere la punizione dei miei genitori, per dispetto contro la loro boccaccia.  
«Fantastico!»  
   
   
   
Questo posto fa schifo. La birra che questo posto serve fa schifo. E la compagnia fa ancora più schifo di questo posto e della birra che questo posto serve. Ma, c’è sempre un ma, mi sto rivoltando ai miei genitori e questo basta per farmi apprezzare un minimo l’ambiente circostante.  
«Allora, Rain, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai fatto la pipì a letto?» chiede Ashton, prendendo un sorso della sua birra e bevendola con gusto. Ashton mi fa più schifo di questo posto e di questa birra. E di tutta l’intera compagnia.  
«No, no, Ash, Rain mi ha spiegato che suo padre lo ha detto solo per punirla» Luke prende la parola al posto mio e, sotto sotto, molto in fondo, nel profondo più profondo del mio cuore, gliene sono grata.  
«Guarda che non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi, qua siamo tutti amici» spiega Michael, con un sorrisetto sarcastico sul viso. La voglia di prenderlo a pugni è più forte di me e non la fermo, dandogli così un pugno sul viso. Peccato che a farmi male sia io e non lui.  
«Vaffanculo» borbotto, per poi alzarmi, prendere la mia borsa con la mano buona e uscire dal locale. Starà a loro pagare quella merda che viene comunemente chiamata birra.  
Inizio a camminare sotto il sole tiepido di Los Angeles, indecisa su dove andare. Io questa città non la conosco e non la sento neanche mia.  
Phoenix è mia. Phoenix, la _Valley of the Sun_ , il caldo, i suoi musei, il _Papago Park_ , il _Desert Botanical Garden_ , e il _Grand Canyon_ , cazzo. Mi manca la mia città, mi mancano quei pochi amici che avevo e mi manca rischiare di morire di infarto ogni volta che mi trovavo un animale di fronte appena uscivo dalla zona urbana della città.  
«Rain!» alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi giro verso chiunque mi abbia chiamato, trovandomi davanti la figura di Calum, coi suoi capelli scuri e riccioluti, che gli ricadono in piccole onde sulla fronte, e i suoi occhi scuri a mandorla, che fanno sì che tutti lo scambino per cinese.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Perché sei andata via?»  
«Perché siete dei coglioni, forse?» inarco un sopracciglio e riprendo il mio cammino, sicura che mi seguirà. E infatti sento subito i suoi passi dietro di me. È un vizio, quello degli abitanti di Los Angeles, di seguire la gente quando invece quest’ultima vuole stare da sola.  
«Non è che tu scherzi» sbotta, lasciandomi senza parole.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
«No. Hai un carattere di merda, hai sempre da dire su tutto e tutti e hai un cane violento e pericoloso!»  
«Non osare dire una parola su Ares!» urlo, facendo sì che diverse persone si girino ad osservarci incuriosite, «Se il tuo cane di merda non si fosse avvicinato al mio, non sarebbe successo nulla, ti rendi conto? E noi non ci saremmo conosciuti e io sarei stata benissimo da sola» gli sguardi dei passanti mi penetrano fino alle ossa, ma il mio rimane fisso su Calum. Il mio respiro ansante è l’unica cosa che riesco a sentire e gli occhi infuocati di Calum sono l’unica cosa di cui riesco ad accorgermi prima di ritrovarmi le sue labbra sulle mie, prima di ritrovarmi a ricambiare il bacio, portando le mani ad intrecciarsi sulla sua nuca e facendomi stringere dalle sue braccia muscolose, sempre più forte e vicino al suo corpo caldo.  
Si distacca poco dopo, lanciandomi un’ultima occhiata infuriata prima di andare via. Rimango ferma per qualche minuto, le labbra ancora bisognose delle sue, morbide e carnose, le mani ancora alla ricerca dei suoi capelli spessi ricadenti sulla nuca, gli occhi ancora persi nel ricordo dei suoi, di occhi, scuri come la pece.  
Riesco a riprendermi solo quando un bambino mi investe col suo cono gelato tra le mani, facendomi ricordare quanto lo schifo sia sempre in agguato. E quanto la mia vita, di schifo, ne abbia già visto fin troppo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	5. Chapter Five

«Ti ha baciata?» chiedono contemporaneamente Laila e Sasha, sconvolte dalla mia notizia, entrambe con i loro visi proporzionati e bellissimi. Io continuo a credere che un viso così, tutto occhiaie, borse e capelli gonfi e mossi a contornarlo, proprio non me lo meritavo. E proprio per questo rimango qualche secondo ad osservarle, perdendomi tra i dettagli perfetti dei loro visi. Mi perdo negli occhi color dell’oceano di Sasha, e nei suoi capelli lisci e lunghi, tanto arancioni da averle fatto affibbiare il nomignolo “Pel di carota” all’età di undici anni. Fortunatamente adesso nessuno osa più chiamarla così, anche perché sono proprio i suoi capelli a farle risaltare ancora di più il bel viso che si ritrova. E poi mi perdo in Laila, che gli occhi ce li ha proprio azzurri, d’un azzurro così vivo che sembra di essere sospesi in cielo solo a fissarli. Mi perdo tra le onde delicate dei suoi capelli castani, in alcuni punti tendente al biondo…  
«Terra chiama Rain» Sasha mi passa una mano sul viso, distraendomi dai miei pensieri e riportandomi sulla terra ferma.  
«Mi ha baciata» affermo, cominciando ad annuire così forte che potrei benissimo essere scambiata per uno di quei pupazzetti con la testa molleggiante, i cosiddetti _bobbleheads_.  
«Ma perché mai?» Laila è sempre più sconvolta e la cosa mi offende, e non poco. È come se per lei fosse impossibile pensare che qualcuno abbia avuto voglia di baciarmi, o addirittura l’abbia fatto.  
«Che ne so» borbotto, trattenendomi dal mandarle un’occhiataccia.  
«Be’, dovresti chiederglielo» Sasha fa spallucce e alza le spalle nella sua solita posizione austera. Sembra una regina, lei. E io la sua serva. Non sono Cenerentola, però, non diverrò mai una principessa tutta sole, cuore, amore.  
«Magari lo farò» annuisco ancora una volta, e guardo le mie amiche – _quasi_ amiche – con una leggera invidia sulla punta della lingua. Il punto è che io potrei pure accettare il mio non essere bellissima, ma non ho altre qualità. Non sono intelligente, non sono simpatica, non sono neanche amichevole. È già assai che il mio cane abbia voglia di avere a che fare con me, una volta ogni tanto, quando gli fa comodo, diciamo pure quando ha fame.  
«Io devo andare. Martha ha bisogno delle mie magiche mani» aggrotto la fronte e fisso Laila, evitando di fiatare.  
«Laila! Non ce ne frega nulla!» Sasha si tappa le orecchie e Laila scoppia a ridere, per poi darci un veloce bacio a stampo sulle guance e andare via. «Allora, cosa ti va di fare?» mi chiede subito dopo Sasha.  
«Quello che vuoi.»  
   
   
   
Sasha mi porta in casa di uno dei suoi tanti amici, perché qui a Los Angeles si usa far festa anche senza motivo, e mi offre da bere, ma rifiuto, nonostante vorrei accettare per farla pagare ancora un po’ ai miei genitori. Ma non ne posso più di bere e non ne posso più di subire il mal di testa post sbornia.  
«Rain, ti presento Josh. Josh, lei è Rain» Sasha mi presenta il suo migliore amico, nonché amico di letto da qualche mese a questa parte.  
«Piacere» gli porgo la mano che stringe subito, con una stretta forte e vigorosa.  
«Piacere mio. Ho sentito molto parlare di te» la sua voce è roca e il desiderio di registrarlo mentre parla per ascoltarlo prima di andare a dormire è molto forte. Oltre che essere un pochino inquietante.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì. Sasha mi ha raccontato di come vi siete conosciute» sorride e il desiderio di fotografare il suo sorriso e osservarlo prima di andare a dormire è molto forte. Oltre che essere un pochino inquietante.  
« _Oh_ » il ricordo del mio cane che ringhia e attacca i tre cuccioli di labrador di Laila, Sasha e Calum – che hanno adottato contemporaneamente perché loro sono veri amici – è ancora vivo nella mia mente.  
«Tranquilla, io non ho un cane, quindi pericolo scampato» ridacchio per i suoi squallidi modi di approcciarsi e decido di prendere un bicchiere pieno di alcol così da poter evitare di fingere di essere divertita dai suoi modi di fare. È bellissimo, ma la simpatia se la ritrova ficcata su per il culo.  
«Che bello» dico, stampandomi sul viso un sorriso. Probabilmente inquietante. Perché, se non si fosse già capito, io sono inquietante.  
«Vado a salutare Malcolm, torno tra un istante» Sasha ci saluta e si allontana, sorridendo ad un ragazzo alto e bello che sta parlando con un altro ragazzo alto e bello in fondo alla stanza. La verità è che a Los Angeles sono tutti alti e belli, sia donne che uomini. L’aria di Los Angeles deve far bene. O forse sono i soldi. Comunque, qualunque cosa sia, spero a me faccia bene.  
«Allora…» Josh storce la bocca, pensieroso, e poi mi porge un sorriso, «Cosa ti piace fare, Rain?»  
«Mi piace fare schifo» dico con naturalezza.  
«Sei divertente» ride, portandosi un braccio sullo stomaco.  
«Non stavo scherzando.»  
La sua risata si blocca e fa una faccia stranita, mentre la mia è evidentemente stizzita. « _Ah_ » dice, grattandosi la nuca. «Invece a me piace molto fare puzzle.»  
«Non ho mai fatto un puzzle» ammetto, bevendo un altro sorso del mio alcolico, che non sta facendo alcun effetto.  
«Davvero? Ne ho uno in corso, vuoi aiutarmi a continuarlo?» mi chiede, indicandomi col pollice un punto a caso dietro di sé.  
Faccio spallucce e annuisco, seguendolo quando si incammina verso una delle tante stanze della casa. Immensa, tra l’altro. «Vivi qui tutto da solo?»  
«No, convivo con alcuni amici, tra cui Sasha» spiega, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e indicandomi il tavolo su cui c’è appoggiato un puzzle fatto a metà. Mi avvicino e inizio a cercare i pezzi mancanti.  
«Credevo che Sasha vivesse con i suoi genitori» subito dopo averlo detto, riesco a trovare un pezzo combaciante e la cosa mi riempie di soddisfazione. La prima soddisfazione della mia vita, potrei piangere di gioia.  
«Sì, in realtà» aggrotto la fronte, confusa. «Passa qui perlopiù i fine settimana» spiega, infine, tenendo diversi pezzi di puzzle in mano. Si tratta di un pappagallo. E mi chiedo quale persona sana di mente compri un puzzle che dia per risultato un pappagallo.  
«Da quanto tempo siete amici?» chiedo, la voce atona, per nulla interessata alla sua vita. Però la sua voce è bellissima, quindi lo ascolterei pure se parlasse di tutti i puzzle che ha fatto nella sua intera esistenza.  
«Due anni» sorride e mi indica il bicchiere ricco di alcolico che ho portato con me, sperando che gli permetta di berne un sorso. Annuisco e osservo il modo in cui le sue labbra carnose si poggiano delicatamente sui bordi rialzati del bicchiere di plastica.  
«Di che alcolico si tratta?» gli chiedo appena finisce di bere, buttando il bicchiere ormai vuoto in un cestino all’angolo della stanza.  
«In realtà, si tratta di un cocktail analcolico.»  
«Perché mai ad una festa ci dovrebbero essere dei cocktail analcolici?» allargo le braccia e le dirigo verso il cielo.  
«Perché la festa è mia ed io sono astemio.»  
«Rain?» una voce maschile, giungente dalla porta socchiusa della camera, mi fa sobbalzare dallo spavento e poi sospirare dalla noia.  
«Ciao, Michael» borbotto, mentre Josh mi lancia una lunga occhiata interrogativa, che evito.  
«Che ci fai tu qui?»  
«Cosa credi che stia facendo?» domando con ovvietà. Mi guarda confuso e alzo gli occhi al cielo. «Sto facendo un puzzle» indico il tavolo pieno di pezzi sfusi, ma Michael continua a tenere su un’espressione da pesce lesso.  
«E perché stai con lui?»  
«Perché non dovrei?» inarco un sopracciglio e sbuffo, perché non riesco più a trovare dei pezzi combacianti e capisco che non vivrò più altre soddisfazioni nella mia vita.  
«Perché…» si guarda intorno, ma non ha nulla da dire. O forse non vuole dire nulla.  
«Senti, amico, è meglio che tu vada via» Josh mi si posiziona accanto e guarda Michael in cagnesco.  
«Che cosa succede?» domando allarmata, notando gli sguardi infuocati dei due.  
«Josh e Calum si odiano, ecco che succede. E quindi tutto il gruppetto di Calum odia Josh» spiega Sasha, spuntando dal nulla.  
«Quanti anni avete? Cinque?» sbotto, mettendomi in mezzo tra i due.  
«Rain, è meglio che tu e Michael andiate via» mormora Sasha. Annuisco e prendo il biondino dagli occhi verdi per il polso, portandolo via dalla casa affollata di ricconi astemi amanti di puzzle.  
«Non dovresti stare con lui.»  
«E tu che cazzo ci facevi in casa sua?»  
«Sasha ha detto a Laila dove eravate e Laila lo ha detto ad Ashton, che lo ha detto a Luke, che lo ha detto a Calum, che mi ha chiesto di venirti a prendere» scuoto la testa, realmente esasperata. I miei giorni sono fatti di esasperazione, sbuffi e noia.  
«Portami da Calum. Adesso.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	6. Chapter Six

«Spiegami perché sei un coglione di prima generazione e devi immischiarti nella mia cazzo di vita!» urlo appena Calum mi apre la porta di casa sua. Ho fatto sì che Michael mi accompagnasse fin qui e poi l’ho pagato per farlo andare via e lasciarmi da sola con Calum. Meglio non attuare un omicidio con un testimone oculare.  
«Calmati» borbotta Calum, facendomi entrare e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«E spiegami perché mi hai baciato» aggiungo, sedendomi sul divano del suo salotto senza neanche attendere alcun permesso da parte sua.  
«Non lo so» sbotta innervosito, sedendosi accanto a me. Dovrei essere io quella nervosa, non lui, _oh_.  
«Non sai cosa?»  
«Non so perché sono un coglione, non so perché mi sono immischiato nella tua vita e non so perché ti abbia baciato» mi lancia una lunga occhiata infastidita, che ricambio prontamente.  
«Perché tu e Josh vi odiate?» chiedo, cambiando argomento.  
«Odiare è una parola grossa.»  
«Sasha così ha detto» faccio spallucce e mi posiziono meglio sul divano, trovando una posizione comoda così da poterlo osservare meglio, in tutto il suo splendore, cioè, no.  
«Sasha ha esagerato» alza il tono della voce, indurendolo, e io sussulto dallo spavento. «Scusa» mormora, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di calmarsi, nonostante la sua posizione rigida dimostri il fallimento della missione.  
«Perché non andate d’accordo, allora?» chiedo, modificando le mie parole, e utilizzando un tono più gentile, seppur io stessa sia tuttora arrabbiata con lui, e con tutto il mondo, e con tutti i mondi conosciuti e sconosciuti, e con tutto l’universo in generale, e… okay, suppongo si sia capito.  
«Josh è mio fratello» mi rivela Calum, lasciandomi senza parole, con tanto di occhi sbarrati e bocca aperta.  
«Non vi somigliate per nulla» inarco un sopracciglio e mi passo una mano tra i capelli, cercando di districarne i nodi. Non riuscendoci, ovviamente. E intanto lo osservo, cercando di capire cosa i due possano avere in comune, eccetto la stupidità, s’intende.  
«Siamo fratellastri» si corregge allora, sospirando.  
«Cos’è successo?» domando, mentre un accenno di curiosità si fa vivo in me.  
«Mio padre lo ha preferito a me, tutto qui. Ed è questo il motivo per cui io vivo in questa topaia» indica l’ambiente circostante, ma non lo guarda con disprezzo, come se, in fondo, non gli dispiacesse, «E lui vive in quella bella e grande casa» termina, utilizzando, questa volta, un tono di disprezzo.  
«Anche a te piacciono i puzzle?» domando, trattenendo il respiro in attesa di una sua risposta.  
«No, per nulla.»  
« _Oh_ , grazie al cielo, credevo anche tu mi avresti chiesto di farne uno insieme» sospiro sollevata e Calum ridacchia.  
«Noi potremmo giocare diversamente» mi fa l’occhiolino, avvicinandomisi, ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo, spingendogli la spalla con la mano, allontanandomi dal suo corpo caldo.  
«Devo andare» mi alzo e il suo sguardo si rabbuia.  
«Guarda che scherzavo.»  
«Lo so, ma sono in punizione e direi che l’ho già fatta pagare abbastanza ai miei genitori» storco la bocca e mi dirigo verso la porta, ma mi ritrovo incapace ad aprirla. Calum ridacchia alle mie spalle e la apre. Prima di uscire, mi stampa un bacio sulle labbra, per poi chiudermi la porta in faccia, lasciandomi sconvolta sul pianerottolo di casa sua.  
Ma come ha osato sbattermi la porta in faccia, ma chi si crede di essere.  
Coglione.  
   
   
   
«Chi ti ha dato il permesso di uscire?» la voce di mia madre giunge alle mie orecchie così forte che desidero staccarmi i timpani a morsi.  
Sospiro e mi dirigo verso la cucina, certa che lei si trovi lì in mia attesa, braccia incrociate al petto e sguardo severo. «Nessuno» rispondo, incrociando anch’io le braccia al petto e mostrandomi seccata di fronte al suo rimprovero.  
«Quando capirai che non puoi fare quel che vuoi?»  
«Quando capirai che non voglio fare quel che tu vuoi?»  
«Senti…» mi si avvicina e mi posiziona le mani sulle spalle. Me le scrollo di dosso e la fisso incurante di tutto e tutti. «Senti» ripete, riprendendosi dal mio rifiuto, «Io e tuo padre non siamo contro di te, bensì con te.»  
«Mamma, non sono Su…» il suo nome mi si blocca in gola ed evito di pronunciarlo ad alta voce, «Non sono _lei_.»  
«Non osare nominarla né includerla in questo discorso» mi punta il dito contro e io sospiro, rassegnata.  
«Vado in camera mia» le do le spalle e mi dirigo verso la mia stanza, non ascoltando tutti i suoi lamenti che mi giungono alle spalle.  
Sono stanca di tutto questo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	7. Chapter Seven

«Sai che il 70% degli adolescenti odia Capodanno?» mi domanda Laila, sfogliando interessata la sua rivista di gossip.  
«Sai che quella rivista spara più cazzate di Michael quando è fatto?» le domando a mia volta, osservando l’oceano di fronte a noi. Non so perché siamo in spiaggia e non so perché abbia accettato di venire, ma so che siamo a Febbraio e di stare a casa con i miei genitori non ne ho voglia, poiché l’aria è così pesante che in una sauna mi troverei decisamente meglio.  
«Mi sono offeso» borbotta Michael, per poi passarmi la sua canna appena fatta.  
«Non fumo» scuoto la testa e accenno un sorriso.  
«Me la fumerò io, allora» fa spallucce e stringe la sua piccola creazione tra le labbra quasi rosso ciliegia, accendendola con una gioia ben visibile incastrata negli occhi.  
« _Ehi_ , scusate il ritardo» la voce di Calum giunge alle mie spalle e non posso fare a meno di irrigidirmi. La situazione con lui non è migliore rispetto quella che si vive in casa mia. Non ci parliamo seriamente da quando mi ha rivelato di Josh – e mi ha dato un bacio a stampo prima di lasciarmi andar via da casa sua. A volte, ci scambiamo due parole giusto per educazione o per forza di cose.  
«Ehi, Cal, vuoi?» Michael gli porge la canna e Calum annuisce, stringendola tra le mani e prendendone un tiro. «Rain ha deciso di non condividerla con me» mormora Michael quasi dispiaciuto, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo e lasciare un sospiro esasperato.  
Calum si irrigidisce e incrocia il mio sguardo, scavandomi dentro, arrivandomi dritto all’anima. Un’anima che forse neanche ho. «Come mai?»  
«Non fumo» ripeto, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissando la sabbia che mi copre i piedi. I ragazzi non hanno idea di cosa sia successo tra noi, ma sanno che di sicuro qualcosa sia accaduto, perché la tensione nell’aria è palpabile. Ma io non ho intenzione di parlarne e devo supporre che neanche lui ne abbia voglia. Ed è meglio così.  
«Stavo pensando che potremmo organizzare un viaggio per il prossimo mese» propone Sasha, alzandosi in piedi e pulendosi via la sabbia dai jeans scuri.  
Ashton, che fino a poco prima stava dormicchiando sdraiato sul suo telo mare giallo, apre gli occhi e prende la parola. «E dove vorresti andare?»  
«Rain, tu hai detto di avere una casa a Phoenix, giusto?»  
«Sì» rispondo a Sasha, incapace di intuire dove voglia andare a parare.  
«Bene, andremo a Phoenix» batte le mani e un sorriso estremamente eccitato le si imprime sul viso.  
«Cosa?!» esclamo, sbarrando gli occhi e alzandomi di fretta in piedi, rischiando di inciampare sui miei stessi piedi e ricadere sulla sabbia umida.  
«Per favore! Ho sempre voluto visitare l’Arizona» Sasha giunge le mani a mo’ di preghiera e i ragazzi mi implorano a loro volta. Addirittura Luke mi fa la sua faccia da cane bastonato, con tanto di occhioni alla gatto con gli stivali e broncio tenero.  
«E vacci. Ma non vedo perché proprio a casa mia.»  
«Vorresti farci pagare un _b &b_ sapendo che alcuni di noi non stanno bene economicamente?» prende la parola Calum, puntando il suo sguardo sul mio.  
Lo evito e sbuffo scocciata. «E va bene» sbotto, per poi dirigermi verso l’oceano e bagnarmi i piedi nell’acqua fredda, pensierosa. Posso benissimo sentire gli esulti dei ragazzi e un sorriso mi spunta naturale sul viso, nonostante sia ancora innervosita dalle loro pretese. Perché faccio parte di un gruppo del genere? Perché ho scelto proprio loro come cosiddetti amici? Non potevo unirmi, che ne so, ai chierichetti?  
«Cos’è successo tra te e Calum quella sera?» domanda Michael, facendomi sussultare dalla paura, non avendolo sentito avvicinarsi.  
«Nulla» mi giro ad osservarlo e mi ritrovo un Michael con la testa tra le nuvole, gli occhi leggermente rossi e spaesati.  
«Sii sincera. Giuro che non lo dirò a nessuno» incrocia gli indici e li porta alle labbra, dando un bacio su un lato e poi uno sull’altro, a mo’ di _giurin giurello_.  
«Michael, che ne dici di farti i cazzi tuoi?» borbotto.  
«Un po’ di latte e gentilezza a colazione ti aiuterebbero, sai?» ridacchia e mi infastidisce ancora di più.  
«Ho bisogno di stare da sola, okay?» lo imploro, porgendogli uno sguardo disperato.  
«Capisco» dice, dandomi un bacio sulla fronte, «Io ci sono sempre, semmai ti verrà voglia di sfogarti» e va via, lasciandomi finalmente sola con me stessa.  
Mi siedo per terra, sulla sabbia bagnata, incurante se mi sporcherò o inumidirò i pantaloni. Ho solo voglia di rimanere da sola, senza pensieri. Solo io, e l’oceano di fronte a me. E, di sottofondo, le urla isteriche di Laila quando la ragazza di Luke, di cui da poco ho scoperto il nome, ovvero Grace, le lancia addosso delle palle bagnate fatte di sabbia.  
«Sai, non ti fa bene stare da sola.»  
«Certo che non avete idea di cosa significhi “solitudine” in questo posto» lancio un’occhiataccia a Calum e mi stringo le ginocchia al petto.  
«E tu non hai idea di cosa significhi “amicizia”» mi rimprovera, un cipiglio ben visibile sulla fronte.  
«In realtà, sì. E voi non siete miei amici» faccio spallucce, tranquilla, e inizio a giocherellare con la sabbia bagnata, scrivendoci sopra parole a caso, che poi cancello subito dopo.  
«Perché no?»  
«Perché i veri amici ti accettano per quello che sei e tu li accetti per quello che sono. Perché i veri amici ti fanno stare bene e ti fanno sentire a loro agio. Perché i veri amici…»  
«Okay, ho chiaro il concetto» Calum alza le braccia al cielo e mi porge un sorriso divertito. «E a Phoenix avevi dei veri amici?» domanda visibilmente curioso; gli occhi a mandorla, scuri e caldi, a fissarmi; le labbra carnose e rosee leggermente incurvate verso l’alto, in un sorriso amichevole.  
«Solo una.»  
«Chi?»  
«Mia sorella.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	8. Chapter Eight

«Non credevo avessi una sorella» mormora Calum, stranito dalla mia rivelazione.  
«Sì, più piccola di due anni» spiego, portando i capelli su una spalla per dar loro una forma più sensata.  
«Come si chiama?»  
«Sunshine» pronunciare il suo nome mi provoca brividi per tutta la schiena e mi bagna leggermente gli occhi. Trattengo le lacrime e prendo un respiro profondo. «Si chiamava Sunshine» sussurro.  
«Chiamava?»  
«Già, chiamava» chiudo gli occhi, stringendoli così forte che le palpebre mi fanno male, cercando di eliminare i ricordi dalla mia testa, cercando di scacciare via le immagini felici del passato. Tutti i sorrisi, tutte le risate, tutti i “ti voglio bene” sussurrati come un segreto da tenere sempre al sicuro.  
«Cosa le è successo?»  
Noto, dopo aver riaperto gli occhi, il corpo di Calum più vicino al mio e altri brividi mi percorrono la schiena, differenti dai precedenti. «Non posso parlarne, scusami» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e osservo Luke in lontananza che si finge una papera, mentre Michael balla con entusiasmo _Mueve la colita_ , sbattendo il suo didietro a destra e a manca quasi meccanicamente, come se fosse un tergicristalli e dovesse pulire il vetro di una macchina.  
«Non puoi o non vuoi?» chiede Calum, facendo una smorfia nel vedere quanto imbarazzanti siano i suoi amici.  
«Non posso.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non mi è concesso parlare di lei» spiego, notando il cambio di movimenti di Michael, che da _Mueve la colita_ è passato alla _Macarena_. Mi sorprendo quando mi rendo conto che sa a memoria tutte le parole della canzone. «Non credevo Michael parlasse lo spagnolo.»  
«Non lo parla, però ama questo tipo di musica» sospira esasperato e si alza in piedi, pulendosi via la sabbia e porgendomi una mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi a mia volta. Michael dovrebbe prendere esempio da Calum, che è, sì, un coglione, ma perlomeno educato. E sì, non supererò mai la mezz’ora di camminata da casa mia fino a quella di Ashton. Come non dimenticherò mai la mia caduta e le risate isteriche di Michael.  
«Ma mi aveva detto di amare gli _AC/DC_ e i _Metallica_!»  
«Gli piace variare» fa spallucce e accenna un sorriso, che si affievolisce quando riconosce tra le parole di Luke, non molto distante da Michael, una canzone di Hannah Montana. Il ragazzo, tra l’altro, sta ballando. O, perlomeno, intuisco stia ballando. Perché, in realtà, sembra che un insetto gli sia finito dentro lo stomaco e si stia destreggiando tra le sue interiora.  
« _You get the best of both worlds, chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show_.»  
«Il mio borsellino con dentro gli assorbenti utilizzato come microfono è un tocco di classe» ammetto, facendomi sentire da tutta la compagnia.  
«Che schifo!» urla Luke, lanciando il più possibile lontano da sé il mio borsellino, mentre Grace, la sua ragazza, sta ancora canticchiando, con enfasi, come se sentisse la musica scorrerle nelle vene: « _You get the best of both worlds, mix it all together, and you know that it’s the best of both worlds_ ».  
«Luke, si trattava di assorbenti nuovi, chiusi dentro un borsellino!» esclamo, correndo per recuperare il mio borsellino, cui dentro ci avevo lasciato pure le chiavi di casa e la carta d’identità. «E poi hai una ragazza!» esclamo ancora, mentre Calum ridacchia alle mie spalle. Laila e Sasha sospirano esasperate per i loro amici, Michael è ancora preso dai suoi balletti spastici, Ashton sta dormicchiando nuovamente sul suo telo mare giallo e Grace sta riprendendo fiato, pronta a cantare qualche altra canzone con la sua voce stonata come una campana. Ma di quelle che suonano di seguito alle sette del mattino di domenica per annunciare l’inizio di una giornata di merda.  
«Lei non mi fa sapere quando ha il ciclo, e a me non interessa saperlo» borbotta il biondino dagli occhi azzurri.  
«Ma io non ho il ciclo adesso» specifico, inarcando le sopracciglia così tanto che se i gabbiani mi vedessero, mi invidierebbero.  
«Ecco, a proposito di ciclo, quand’è che a voi viene? Perché sarebbe meglio partire senza averlo, no?» i ragazzi si allontanano con una smorfia e lasciano me e le ragazze a confabulare riguardo i giorni perfetti per organizzare il viaggio, di circa una/due settimane, in base alle spese che dovremo fare.  
Forse, e dico forse, ci divertiremo. O forse no.  
   
   
   
Ecco, è arrivato il momento cruciale, il peggiore di tutti, quello più tragico e drammatico della storia dell’umanità, ma comunque essenziale.  
Ecco che mi avvicino, lentamente, ai predatori, io piccola preda indifesa, sperando in un “sì” senza ma né perché, sperando in un “sì” senza dover combattere a sangue e denti, col rischio di perdere e morire dissanguata.  
Eccolo, è arrivato, il momento in cui il mio respiro si affanna e le mie pupille si dilatano, terrorizzate.  
«Che vuoi?» mi chiede mia mamma, notando il mio sorriso particolarmente acceso e le mie mani particolarmente sudate.  
«Be’, ecco, io e miei amici pensavamo che…»  
«No» mi interrompe mio padre, riprendendo poi a leggere il giornale, ricoprendo nuovamente il suo viso coi grigiastri fogli ricchi di notizie, buone e cattive.  
«Ma…»  
«No» mi interrompe mia madre, bevendo un sorso di tè dalla sua tazzina bianca decorata con delicati ghirigori rosa.  
«Ascoltatemi!»  
«No» dicono contemporaneamente, facendomi sbuffare.  
«E allora noi lo faremo lo stesso» mi alzo dalla sedia, facendo strisciare le sue gambe lungo il pavimento, così da fare rumore per rendere il momento più drammatico, e faccio per andarmene, offesa, ma decisa.  
«Okay, che volevi?» sbottano all’unisono, facendomi accennare un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Ci serve la casa che abbiamo a Phoenix per una vacanza organizzata da Sasha.»  
«E perché dovremmo permettervi di utilizzarla?» mio padre poggia il giornale sul tavolo di legno della cucina e mi guarda come se fossimo in un interrogatorio e io fossi la pazza psicolabile che ha ucciso tremila persone senza battere ciglio. Non che la cosa sia poi così improbabile.  
«Perché Sasha ci tiene a visitare l’Arizona?» provo a dire, sperando valga come motivo.  
«Allora…» li guardo speranzosa, «No.»  
«Per favore?»  
«No.»  
«Se pulissi la casa per due settimane a partire da adesso?» propongo, incrociando le mani e appoggiandoci il mento sopra.  
«L’ultima volta che hai pulito casa, hai rotto una lampada, cinque piatti, una mattonella del pavimento e la tavoletta del water. In una sola mattinata.»  
So che questa è l’ultima possibilità che ho per convincerli, perciò ci impiego qualche minuto per ragionare su cosa proporgli, di fronte i loro sguardi annoiati, ma curiosi. «Be’, prometto che dopo mi metterò a studiare seriamente tutte quelle cazzate che volete che io studi.»  
«Studierai o con me o con tuo padre. Al massimo con tua zia Dolores» dice mia madre. Sbuffo, ma annuisco convinta, nonostante odi mia zia Dolores (che non è neanche mia zia, tra l’altro). «Bene, potete usare la casa.»  
«Grazie» dico entusiasta, pronta a chiamare i ragazzi per fargli sapere la notizia.  
« _Ah_ , Rain» mi richiama mio padre. Mi giro nuovamente verso di lui e gli faccio segno di parlare. «La casa è inutilizzata dal nostro trasferimento, quindi dovrai partire qualche giorno prima per darle una sistemata» ridacchia, prendendomi in giro, ed io sospiro.  
Perché. A. Me.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	9. Chapter Nine

Perché. A. Me.  
Perché a me che già sono sfigata? Perché a me cui vita fa già schifo? Perché a me cui karma funziona a metà? Sempre cose brutte; mai cose belle, positive, felici, mai una gioia.  
«Allora, chi verrà ad aiutarmi?» chiedo alla mia cosiddetta compagnia di cosiddetti amici, dopo averli avvertiti della situazione pessima della casa. Il silenzio regna sovrano nel salotto di casa di Ashton e io vorrei solamente seppellirmi viva. «Bene, allora niente viaggio» sbotto offesa, sedendomi nuovamente sul divano, ricavandomi un piccolo spazio vicino Michael, che ha un auricolare ficcato all’orecchio da cui risuona _Burnin’ Up_ dei _Jonas Brothers_.  
«Ti aiuterò io» si propone Calum, facendomi mancare il respiro.  
«Sai cosa, devo prendermi le mie responsabilità e cavarmela da sola» sorrido in maniera falsa e mi passo una mano tra i capelli, ovviamente annodati che neanche un nido di uccelli; anzi, che neanche quelli di Harry Styles nel 2010.  
«Verrò anche io» mi rassicura Michael, facendomi l’occhiolino di nascosto.  
Sospiro mentalmente, ma annuisco. «Tra cinque giorni si parte» esclamo con finto entusiasmo, alzandomi in piedi e prendendo la mia roba per poter andare via.  
«Aspetta, vengo con te» Grace, la ragazza di Luke, di cui ancora molto spesso dimentico il nome, mi viene dietro, facendomi sorridere, grata della sua gentilezza.  
Usciamo di casa e iniziamo a camminare, spalla contro spalla, rimanendo in silenzio, io stretta nella mia felpa extralarge e lei stretta nel suo giubbottino di jeans fin troppo alla moda. Gli opposti, insomma.  
«Dove abiti?» le chiedo, dopo una buona decina di minuti di cammino.  
«Sono la tua vicina di casa, Rain.»  
«Davvero? E da quando?» le chiedo confusa, certa di non averla mai vista prima della festa a casa di Ashton.  
«Vivo in quella casa da quando sono nata» ridacchia e il suo sorriso la rende ancora più bella di quanto già non sia. I capelli ricci a contornarle il viso, gli occhi scuri, valorizzati dalle sopracciglia curate e dal trucco leggero, le labbra carnose, la loro vera sfumatura coperta da un rossetto tendente al rosa. È bella, Grace, ed è dolce, ed è amichevole. Il mio opposto, per davvero. In tutto e per tutto.  
«Quanti anni hai?» domando, rendendomi conto di non conoscere affatto i membri della mia compagnia. È come se fossimo un forte gruppo di amici all’apparenza, ma debole nella realtà.  
«A Maggio ne compirò ventitré.»  
«Ma Luke…» balbetto e sbuffo, cercando di trovare un modo per chiederle quello che vorrei chiederle.  
«Sì, Luke è di due anni più piccolo di me» accenna un sorriso, un’altra volta, e ricambio prontamente.  
«Siete molto carini insieme» ammetto, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Grazie.»  
«Ci vediamo in giro, allora» dico, appena ci ritroviamo di fronte casa mia, giusto prima della sua.  
«Sì, Rain, ci vediamo in giro» sorride ancora e mi chiedo come faccia ad essere sempre così positiva. « _Ah_ » si gira nella mia direzione e mi guarda attentamente, «La vita è fragile. Devi smetterla di scappare via o non la vivrai mai abbastanza, okay?» annuisco, colpita dalle sue parole, e attendo che si rinchiuda in casa, prima di correre via, ma questa volta verso qualcuno, e non lontano da qualcuno.  
   
   
   
«Che ci fai qui?» esclama, guardandomi con gli occhi sbarrati e una sigaretta stretta tra le labbra.  
«Avevo bisogno di fare questo» dico, prima di togliergli la sigaretta dalle labbra e baciarlo, con tutta la passione possibile. Ovviamente, vista la mia goffaggine, investo contro il suo naso, cui proporzioni fanno concorrenza alla mia faccia, e scoppia a ridere, alleggerendo la situazione.  
«Magari ci riproviamo?» mi fa entrare in casa sua e chiude la porta, schiacciandomi contro essa, per poi baciarmi con enfasi, lasciandomi senza fiato.  
Calum bacia bene. Calum ha delle labbra che con le mie si completano. Calum ha un buon profumo; sa di dopobarba. Calum ha la pelle morbida e ai miei polpastrelli piace affondare in essa. Calum è Calum. E forse un pochino mi piace. Ma poco. Ma non ditelo a nessuno. _Giurin giurello_.  
Prova a prendermi in braccio, ma perde l’equilibrio e cadiamo entrambi per terra. La mia caviglia sbatte contro un mobile posto all’entrata e la botta è così forte che il vaso che Calum aveva sistemato lì sopra mi cade addosso, facendomi ancora più male.  
Ripeto: Perché. A. Me.  
   
   
   
«Dovrà tenere la caviglia a riposo per qualche giorno, ma non si preoccupi, non è nulla di grave» mi dice il dottore, mentre Calum mi sta accanto con espressione colpevole e i miei genitori mi guardano poco più in là con disapprovazione.  
«Va bene, grazie mille» sospiro e osservo con rammarico la mia caviglia fasciata. Spero Michael non ci disegnerà sopra l’organo sessuale maschile, lo spero davvero.  
«Visto cosa succede quando hai a che fare con i ragazzi?» mi rimprovera mia madre di fronte ad un Calum palesemente imbarazzato.  
«Mamma» le lancio uno sguardo truce e lei si allontana, lasciandomi sola col finto cinese dal naso grande.  
«Mi dispiace tanto» il dispiacere di Calum è facilmente percepibile nella sua voce ed io mi addolcisco, a modo mio.  
«E fai bene a dispiacerti» dico. Mi do una botta sulla fronte e cerco di correggermi. «Cioè…»  
«Tranquilla» fa spallucce, ma si vede che la mia risposta lo ha affranto ancora di più.  
«Stai tranquillo tu. Sono cose che succedono. E poi sono stata io ad irrompere in casa tua.»  
«Ma sono stato io ad averti fatto cadere per terra» si gratta la nuca e mi guarda disperato, esattamente come Luke quando necessita qualcosa.  
«Ma sono stata io ad averti baciato.»  
«Ma sono stato io ad averti baciato le prime due volte.»  
«Non c’è due senza tre» spiego.  
«Quindi mi hai baciato perché non c’è due senza tre?» il suo sguardo malizioso si posa sul mio.  
«Esattamente.»  
«Allora il quattro vien da sé» mi sorride e mi si avvicina, lasciandomi un soffice bacio sulle labbra, facendomi arrossire a causa dei miei genitori che ci guardano (con occhiata truce) poco più in là.  
«Me la pagherai» borbotto.  
«Non vedo l’ora.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	10. Chapter Ten

Osservo la casa di fronte a me e i ricordi riaffiorano nella mia mente, lasciandomi un gusto amaro in bocca. Fino a che Michael non decide di starnutire e distruggere il bel momento che si era creato nella mia testa.  
«Siete pronti?» mormoro ai due ragazzi posti ai miei lati, entrambi in tuta, così come me. Peccato che loro sembrino comunque due adoni greci. Invece sembra che a me abbiano appena rilasciato da un istituto psichiatrico.  
« _No_ » sbotta Michael, lasciandomi basita.  
«Come, scusa?»  
« _Ah_?» chiede il ragazzo, confuso, sfilandosi dalle orecchie gli auricolari neri. «Hai per caso detto qualcosa?»  
«Ho detto se siete pronti e tu hai risposto di no» borbotto, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«Stavo canticchiando la canzone di Meghan Trainor, scusami» mette su un tenero broncio e sospiro. « _My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no_.»  
«Quand’è che precisamente tu ascolteresti _Metallica_ e _AC/DC_?» domando sconvolta, ficcando la chiave di casa nella serratura, forzandola per riuscire ad aprirla. La porta d’entrata è sempre stata difettosa e io ho sempre passato ore, al ritorno da scuola, sotto il sole cocente a causa dei miei problemi ad aprirla, nella speranza che i miei tornassero il prima possibile o che Sunshine finisse presto da scuola e decidesse di saltare le sue attività extracurriculari.  
«Mi piace variare» bofonchia.  
«Rain, ce l’hai fatta?» mi chiede Calum quando nota che sono ancora in lotta con la porta d’entrata.  
«A te sembra che ci sia riuscita?»  
«No.»  
«Provaci tu» faccio una smorfia e gli passo la chiave. Calum la inserisce nella serratura e apre la porta senza alcuna difficoltà, lasciandomi a bocca aperta. «Solo perché sei più bravo a ficcare le cose dentro i buchi, quindi non vale» borbotto, entrando in casa, con le risatine sotto i baffi dei ragazzi alle mie spalle. Li detesto. Giuro che li rinchiudo in questa casa e scappo coi loro soldi.  
Mi guardo attorno e la situazione è peggiore di quanto credessi. Il trasferimento è stato così veloce che il pavimento è pieno di sporcizia e i letti e i divani che abbiamo lasciato sono sommersi da scatole con oggetti che i miei genitori hanno additato come inutili. In più, alcuni insetti svolazzano e camminano qua e là, come se la casa fosse ormai di loro proprietà.  
«Diamoci da fare, su» Calum stringe tra le mani una scopa, tra le tante che abbiamo portato, e inizia a spazzare per terra, alzando un polverone grigio che ci fa tossire malamente.  
«Sarà un lungo lavoro» mi lagno, dirigendomi verso gli scatoloni, decisa a controllare quelli, per capire cosa ci sia da buttare e cosa da tenere.  
«Posso mettere su un po’ di musica?» sia io che Calum guardiamo Michael con sconforto, ma annuiamo. Parte _What Makes You Beautiful_ degli _One Direction_ e non posso fare a meno di lasciarmi andare ad un urletto acuto, in ricordo del mio periodo da grande fan del gruppo, per poi cantare dietro Liam Payne, usando la scopa come microfono e il letto come palco. Michael mi segue a ruota, facendo le stesse mosse che faceva Harry Styles sul palco durante l’ _On The Road Again_ tour.  
«Ci metteremo più tempo di quanto mi aspettassi» Calum scuote la testa e continua a spazzare per terra, muovendo la testa a ritmo di musica. Io e Michael scendiamo dal letto e ci mettiamo a lavoro insieme al finto cinese.  
Poco dopo, parte dalla riproduzione casuale _Hey ho! Andiamo a lavorar_ , la famosa canzone che cantano i Sette Nani in Biancaneve e i Sette Nani.  
« _E così, e così, e così, e così…_ » dice Calum, allargando le braccia.  
Io e Michael ci mettiamo accanto a lui, anche noi con le braccia aperte, e concludiamo la frase con: « _Ci trovate sempre qui!_ »  
   
   
   
«Ho sonno» mi sdraio sul letto della stanza del _b &b_ che abbiamo affittato per i giorni che passeremo qui a Phoenix, in Arizona, e affondo la testa nel cuscino candido e morbido.  
«Ho fame» Michael si sdraia al mio fianco, sfiorandomi col suo braccio sudato.  
«Ho sete» Calum si unisce a noi sul letto matrimoniale, racchiudendomi al centro come una bambina coi suoi due genitori omosessuali.  
«Sareste una bella coppia» mormoro, guardando i due ragazzi con aria sornione.  
«Assomigli a Bella Swan» replica Michael, osservando con attenzione il mio viso stanco.  
«Bella è _B_ ella, cioè, nel senso, Isabella Swan è bella. Io no» borbotto, sentendo la stanchezza farsi sempre più insistente nel mio corpo.  
«Anche tu sei _B_ ella.»  
«No, io sono Rain» dico a Calum in risposta alla sua affermazione.  
«Simpatica come un palo su per il culo.»  
«Vado a farmi una doccia» esclama Michael, alzandosi e prendendo il necessario per darsi una pulita.  
«Attento a non svenire per la fame» lo avverto, biascicando le parole a causa della stanchezza. Perlomeno mi sono già lavata.  
«Giuro.»  
«Ci conto, Mike» gli mostro il mio pollice tirato in su e accenno un sorriso.  
«Rain…» mormora Calum, sistemandosi in posizione fetale e respirandomi addosso.  
«Sì?»  
«Mi sbagliavo» tiene gli occhi chiusi e il suo respiro caldo continua a colpirmi il viso, solleticandomelo.  
«Riguardo cosa?»  
«Riguardo te. È vero che hai un carattere di merda e hai sempre da dire su tutto e tutti, ma a me piaci così come sei» apre gli occhi e li punta su di me, mettendomi a disagio per la loro profondità.  
«Mi sbagliavo anche io. Siete anche più coglioni di quanto credessi» ribadisco.  
Calum ridacchia e annuisce, spostando lo sguardo sulla stanza, posandolo sulle nostre piccole valige e sulla scrivania in legno di fronte a noi. Poi lo sposta verso la finestra, guardando fuori. «Rain…» mormora ancora una volta.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
«Lì fuori c’è qualcuno che ci sta fissando.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mi giro sconvolta verso la finestra e noto l’ombra di una figura posta di fronte ad essa, intenta a fissarci. Quest’ultima nota il nostro sguardo, tra l’incuriosito e il terrorizzato, e scappa via, ma io mi alzo di fretta dal letto, la stanchezza sparita dal mio corpo, e mi dirigo verso la porta della stanza, correndo come mai ho fatto prima d’ora – perché io non so correre, e, in generale, io non corro, per ovvi motivi quale la mia goffaggine e la mia abitudine ad inciampare sui miei stessi piedi.  
Riesco a raggiungere la figura, che da dietro mi appare come una ragazza dai capelli biondi, familiari nella forma, ma non nel colore. La blocco per una spalla e la forzo a girarsi nella mia direzione, incontrando i _suoi_ occhi, da sempre d’una sfumatura diversa rispetto ai miei. E la fisso, a bocca aperta, scuotendo la testa perché non può essere _lei_ , no, assolutamente no, è impossibile.  
«Scusami, okay? Non sono una psicopatica, solo… mi sembrava di conoscerti, va bene? Ma non ho idea di chi tu sia e…»  
La interrompo, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile e scuotendo ancora la testa, in modo più insistente rispetto a prima. «Tranquilla» mormoro, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e stringendoli tra le mani per evitarmi di urlare.  
Socchiude le labbra, leggermente confusa dai miei modi di fare, e poi mi porge la mano, presentandosi. «Sono Sunshine, piacere» ridacchia, e la sua risata mi entra dentro, riponendosi nel mio cuore.  
«Rain» urla Calum alle mie spalle, mentre sento i suoi passi veloci venirci incontro. «Tutto bene?» chiede appena mi è vicino, osservando con preoccupazione la mia espressione stralunata.  
«Calum, lei è Sunshine» marco il nome, sperando il ragazzo faccia due più due e capisca che la ragazza in carne ed ossa di fronte a noi è mia sorella.  
Calum sbarra gli occhi e deglutisce, a sua volta stravolto. « _Oh_ » riesce a dire solamente, per poi grattarsi la nuca imbarazzato.  
«Cosa c’è?» domanda lei confusa, mentre le guance le si colorano di rosso, coprendole le lentiggini che ha sparse per tutto il volto, che le hanno sempre donato quel tocco di bellezza in più.  
«La sua ex ragazza si chiama Sunshine» mento, indicando Calum con un cenno e uno sbuffo, come se la ragazza fosse un brutto ricordo, sia per lui che per me.  
« _Oh_ , allora puoi chiamarmi _Moonlight_ » fa spallucce, scherzandoci su, e ci mostra il suo solito sorriso. Sunshine è esattamente come la ricordavo, con l’eccezione che non ha idea di chi io sia, e con l’eccezione che ha tinto i capelli di biondo.  
Calum scoppia a ridere per la battutina di mia sorella e, solo dopo essersi ripreso, dice «Sei molto più simpatica della mia ex», con tanto di occhiolino indirizzato a me. Alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro, trattenendomi dal pensiero di lasciarlo da solo, disperso in Arizona.  
«Io adesso dovrei andare…» mormora lei, stringendosi tra le dita una ciocca bionda e mossa di capelli.  
« _Oh_ » trattengo il dispiacere e imprimo un sorriso amichevole sul mio viso, «Allora ci si vede in giro» dondolo sulle punte dei piedi e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore.  
«Magari sì. Ciao, e scusatemi ancora per avervi fissato» dice per un’ultima volta, prima di andare via e lasciarmi sola con Calum fuori dal _b &b_.  
«Stai bene?» mi chiede il ragazzo. Annuisco e basta, tornando in camera e buttandomi sul letto matrimoniale su cui eravamo sdraiati prima. Proprio in quel momento, Michael esce dal bagno, capelli bagnati spiaccicati sulla fronte e occhiaie nere spiaccicate sotto gli occhi, in contrasto col viso pallido. Appena mi nota, sul suo viso appare un’espressione interrogativa.  
«Che succede?» domanda a Calum, che sono certa che sia dietro di me. Non giro lo sguardo per accertarmene; anzi, infosso la testa ancora di più nel cuscino.  
«Niente. È meglio mettersi a dormire, che domani sarà una lunga giornata» mormora il moro.  
«Rain, chi vuoi che dorma con te?» solo dopo le parole di Michael mi rendo conto che ci sono solo due letti, in camera, uno matrimoniale e uno singolo.  
Mi alzo, quindi, e mi butto sul lettino singolo, senza dire neanche una parola. Sento i ragazzi sospirare, ma non replicano la mia scelta.  
Chiudo gli occhi e il viso di Sunshine mi riempie la mente. Lei, il suo sorriso, la sua dolcezza.  
Mi manca.  
E non posso neanche dirglielo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Quando la vita ti pone davanti un’alternativa, la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe ragionarci sopra, farci calcoli per notti intere, contare sulle dita, prevedere come potrebbe andare il futuro, sia quello vicino che quello lontano. Non si dovrebbe fare come me, che, di fronte alle scelte della vita, faccio _ambarabà ciccì coccò_ ed è fatta. Certo, il mio metodo è più veloce, ma anche più azzardato.  
Un esempio è l’accaduto di stamattina, quando al _b &b_ ci hanno offerto tè, caffè, cappuccino, latte e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Non sapevo cosa prendere, e allora _ambarabà ciccì coccò_ , ed è uscito il tè, che a me neanche piace.  
Un altro esempio è quando la proprietaria, una donna gentile e con l’accento fin troppo marcato, ci ha posto di fronte torte di tutti i tipi, cornetti di tutti i gusti, uova e bacon. Non sapevo cosa prendere, ovviamente, e allora _ambarabà ciccì coccò_ , e sono uscite le uova e il bacon. Per accompagnare il tè.  
Questi sono esempi di grandi ed importanti scelte, ma poi la vita spesso ci pone davanti anche scelte ben più semplici, come: «Calum, secondo te dovrei cercarla?».  
Il ragazzo si irrigidisce sotto al mio sussurro e poi scuote la testa, contrariato. «Non so perché tu non possa parlarmene, ma devo supporre che si tratti di qualcosa di serio, no?»  
«Be’, sì» faccio spallucce e mi stringo il manico della scopa tra le mani, il sudore sulla fronte e sotto le ascelle e dappertutto, e la voglia di morire nella testa e nel cuore e dappertutto.  
«Allora devo supporre che incontrarla volutamente possa essere contro qualche legge morale dei tuoi genitori, giusto?»  
Sbuffo e scuoto la testa. «In realtà, la legge è “fisica”, non morale. E non è dei miei genitori» storco la bocca e osservo Michael poco distante da noi che, con gli auricolari alle orecchie, sta ballando e pulendo contemporaneamente. È una Cenerentola alternativa, lui. È _Cenerentolo_ moderno.  
« _Ah_ , e devo supporre che tu non mi possa dire chi siano i creatori di questa legge “fisica”» inarca un sopracciglio, così spesso che Lily Collins se lo sogna la notte.  
«No.»  
«Non farlo, Rain, non cercarla» annuisco e mi allontano da lui, dirigendomi verso il letto ancora ricoperto da strati di scatoloni.  
Prendo tra le mani una fotografia che i miei genitori hanno lasciato tra gli scatoloni delle cose inutili e mi trattengo dall’arrabbiarmi con loro, perché so che non si tratta di loro scelte. Be’, anche, ma non solo.  
Comunque.  
Fisso, con nostalgia, la fotografia che raffigura la mia famiglia al completo, e prendo la mia decisione. Cioè, decido di fare _ambarabà ciccì coccò_ per poter prendere la mia decisione.  
Mi schiarisco la voce (mentalmente, perché se Calum mi sentisse mi incenerirebbe col solo sguardo), e comincio a pronunciare le mie paroline magiche, che di magico non hanno neanche una doppia punta d’un capello.  
Per fortuna mia, e sfortuna di Calum, la decisione è presa: cercherò Sunshine.  
   
   
   
«Mi aiuterai?» unisco i palmi delle mani a mo’ di preghiera e fisso insistentemente il moro di fronte a me.  
«No.»  
«Calum…»  
«Rain…»  
«Calum.»  
«Rain.»  
«Calum!»  
«Rain!»  
«Per favore?» lo imploro, mettendo su un broncio che sono certa che non lo convincerà, perché non sono Luke, non ho gli occhioni azzurri e il visino dolce.  
«I tuoi occhi verdi sono satanici, nonostante il tuo broncio cerchi di essere angelico» borbotta, sospirando, mentre Michael ci guarda incuriosito dal lettino. In comune accordo, abbiamo deciso che faremo i turni, visto che il biondo dagli occhi verdi – non come i miei, ma molto più accesi e chiari – si è lamentato del continuo russare di Calum che, personalmente, la notte precedente non ho sentito. Comunque, stanotte io e Calum dormiremo insieme e domani sarà il turno mio e di Michael.  
«Calum» dico, prendendo una sua mano tra le mie, «Mi vuoi bene?»  
«Veramente no.»  
«Allora ci tieni almeno un pochino a me?»  
«No» fa spallucce e cerca di districarsi dalla mia presa.  
«Ci tieni a Michael?»  
«Ed io cosa c’entro?» Michael si alza a sedere e si avvicina a noi, spingendo via Calum per potersi posizionare comodo sul letto.  
«Michael, ho bisogno di cercare una persona. Non posso spiegarti il perché, non adesso, perlomeno. Ma lo farò, prima o poi, giuro. Però aiutami, per favore.»  
Il ragazzo fa spallucce e se ne esce con un «Va bene» così disinteressato che rischia di commuovermi.  
«Visto? Questi sono i veri amici» borbotto, maledicendo Calum con lo sguardo.  
«Noi siamo amici?» mi chiede con sfida, ammiccando nella mia direzione.  
«E, detto questo, vado a dormire» Michael si sposta nuovamente sul suo lettino, ficcandosi sotto le lenzuola, con tanto di cuscino sopra le orecchie per evitare di sentire i nostri discorsi.  
«No, visto che non mi vuoi bene» mormoro a Calum, sistemandomi anche io sotto le coperte e girandomi nella direzione opposta alla sua, chiudendo il discorso.  
«Buonanotte» bofonchia il ragazzo, smuovendo letto e coperte per trovare una posizione comoda per addormentarsi. «Rain?»  
«Che c’è?» sussurro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
«Ti aiuterò a cercarla, se è quello che desideri» il suo alito caldo mi sfiora la nuca, ricoperta da un leggero strato di capelli, e mi fa venire i brividi per tutta la colonna vertebrale.  
«Grazie.»  
   
   
   
«Ma Nord è di qua» e Michael indica un punto a caso della città, «O di qua?» e indica un altro punto a caso.  
Calum sospira ed evita di rispondergli, esasperato dall’amico, invece io faccio spallucce e me ne esco con un «Che ne so» degno di un Oscar.  
«Dove pensi di trovare questa tua amica?» Michael accavalla le gambe, guardandosi attorno, estasiato dalla città in movimento di fronte a noi.  
«Dobbiamo andare da Carlo» mi alzo dalla panchina su cui eravamo seduti appena noto in lontananza l’autobus che dovremo prendere.  
«Chi è Carlo?» domanda Calum curioso.  
«Il mio ex ragazzo.»  
Il viaggio è veloce, l’accoglienza a casa di Carlo calorosa e la fame nel mio stomaco immensa.  
Ma comunque.  
Tre minuti che siamo a casa di Carlo e mi ha già chiesto come sto, cosa ci faccio a Phoenix, chi sono Michael e Calum, perché Calum ha lo sguardo da pazzo omicida, perché l’ho lasciato un anno fa, perché ho fatto allungare i capelli, se mangio cavallette come sua madre mi ha sempre consigliato (perché fanno bene alla salute, dice lei), perché non mi sono fatta sentire in questi mesi, perché l’ho lasciato (parte due), e, infine, se ho voglia di una tazza di tè.  
«Carlo, sono qui perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» riesco a dire, prima che mi ponga la millesima domanda.  
«Sono a disposizione!» sorride allegro, mentre Calum alza gli occhi al cielo, visibilmente annoiato.  
«Hai idea di dove possa essere Sunshine?» arrivo subito al dunque, giocherellando con le mani sudaticce per l’ansia.  
Il suo sguardo si incupisce e «Sì, viene spesso qui».  
«Potresti dirmi dove abita?»  
«Certo» sospiro di sollievo e mi faccio lasciare l’indirizzo.  
Dopo una buona mezz’ora di altre domande trattanti diversi argomenti, riusciamo a liberarci di lui, uscendo da casa sua con l’urgenza di dover fare qualcosa di veramente importante.  
Calum continua a tenere la bocca stretta in una linea sottile e non proferisce parola, Michael continua a sparlare, chiedendomi informazioni sulle cavallette.  
«Allora, dove andiamo adesso?» Calum apre bocca giusto quando siamo lontani almeno un chilometro da casa di Carlo.  
«Andiamo da Sunshine.»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

«Rain?» la voce di Sunshine mi giunge alle spalle, facendomi sussultare.  
Mi giro nella sua direzione, un sorriso sincero stampato sul volto, la mano alzata in segno di saluto. «Ehilà. Cosa ci fai qui?» continuo a tenere su il mio sorriso, un po’ meno sincero rispetto a prima.  
«Ci lavoro» spiega, «E tu invece cosa ci fai qui?» domanda curiosa, piegando la testa di lato così tanto che i suoi capelli biondi, legati in un’alta coda di cavallo, dondolano a destra e a sinistra e a destra e a sinistra.  
«Bella domanda!» esclamo, guardandomi intorno. Cerco aiuto con lo sguardo in direzione dei ragazzi posti al mio fianco, ma entrambi fanno spallucce, facendomi intendere che non hanno intenzione di pararmi il culo. «Mi piacciono gli ospedali» dico allora, mentre i due ragazzi tossicchiano per trattenere le risate.  
«Anche a me» risponde Sunshine, lasciandoci senza parole.  
«Davvero?» mormoro, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Mi piace aiutare la gente» si corregge immediatamente, mentre le guance le si colorano di rosso per l’imbarazzo. Io, d’altro canto, la fisso con orgoglio: Sunshine è e sarà sempre una delle persone più buone e più pure che io abbia mai avuto il piacere e l’onore di conoscere.  
«È una bella cosa» sospiro e le porgo un sorriso, certamente più vicino ad una smorfia.  
«A te perché piacciono?»  
«Perché…» mi gratto la testa e mi guardo attorno, «Perché mi piacerebbe fare l’architetto, in futuro, e costruire ospedali è una delle cose che vorrei fare maggiormente. Sai, così che tutte le persone possano avere tutte le cure necessarie, e quindi evitare il sovraffollamento delle strutture» blatero, facendo strani gesti con le mani, invocando chissà quale ricordo e mostrando chissà quale interesse. In realtà, non so neanche fare i castelli di sabbia con paletta e secchiello. Sono sempre stata capace di farli crollare col mio solo sguardo. Be’, adesso so anche il motivo di tale crollo, perlomeno.  
«È stato un piacere rivederti, Rain, e anche rivedere te, Calum, ma adesso devo proprio andare» il dispiacere è ben visibile sul suo volto.  
«Ti andrebbe di andare a pranzo insieme?» le domando incerta, «Solo io e te» aggiungo.  
«Certo, ma devo dirti una cosa» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e le faccio segno di continuare a parlare, «A me piacciono i ragazzi.»  
Calum e Michael scoppiano a ridere così forte che molti degli infermieri e dei pazienti si girano nella nostra direzione, chi con espressione stizzita, chi con sguardo ilare.  
«Anche a me» metto subito in chiaro, mandando sottovoce a quel paese i due ragazzi.  
« _Oh_ , allora perfetto. Ci ritroviamo all’una qui fuori?» chiede, indicando l’uscita dell’ospedale. Annuisco e la saluto velocemente, per poi andare via con i due _cretini_ al mio fianco. Mi trattengo dal tirarli per le orecchie solo perché gli sguardi di tutti sono ancora puntati su di noi.  
Appena siamo fuori, Calum controlla l’orario sul suo cellulare e poi ci mostra lo schermo luminoso per far sapere anche a noi l’ora. Sono ancora le 11:30, e il mio pranzo è previsto per le due, visti gli impegni lavorativi di mia sorella, che non ha idea di essere mia sorella.  
«E adesso che facciamo?» domanda proprio il moro, asciugandosi le lacrime dagli occhi per lo scoppio di risa precedente.  
«Direi di continuare a dare una sistemata alla casa, che ne dite?» propongo, nonostante io sia stanca e loro siano stanchi.  
«Che ne dici di parlarci di Carlo?» propone invece Michael, facendomi l’occhiolino e dandomi una gomitata scherzosa sul braccio.  
Sbuffo e alzo gli occhi al cielo. «Cosa dovrei dirvi?»  
«Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?»  
Faccio velocemente i calcoli a mente, per poi dare una veloce risposta al biondo. «Circa dodici anni.»  
«E sono dodici anni che tolleri i suoi sproloqui?» Calum sbarra gli occhi e tossisce, dopo essersi affogato con la sua stessa saliva per la sorpresa causata dalla mia risposta.  
«Non è che fosse così loquace a dieci anni, _eh_. Lo è diventato col tempo. Esattamente quando ho deciso di mettermi con lui. E lasciarlo, poi, per lo stesso motivo» espongo i miei ragionamenti ad alta voce, con tanto di mano sul mento e occhi pensierosi, persi in tempi lontani (ovvero l’anno scorso).  
«Per quanto tempo siete stati insieme?» Michael poggia le mani sulle ginocchia, per guardarmi meglio, sistemandosi scomodamente sulla panchina su cui abbiamo deciso di sederci, visto che siamo dei procrastinatori nati e di fare qualcosa di utile nella vita non se ne parla proprio.  
«Non molto. Credo un anno.»  
«Certo che hai una memoria di merda» borbotta Calum.  
«Non ricordo le cose a cui non do importanza, scusami» faccio una smorfia e mi passo una mano tra i capelli, sempre e comunque annodati e gonfi.  
«Non dai importanza al tuo primo ragazzo?» chiede sconvolto.  
«E chi ti ha detto che lui sia stato il mio primo ragazzo?» trattengo una risatina ironica e alzo gli occhi al cielo. Prima o poi i miei bulbi oculari si rifiuteranno di fissare sempre verso l’alto e mi manderanno a quel paese, andandosene via e lasciandomi da sola, al buio.  
«Non lo è stato?»  
«Certo che no.»  
«E chi è stato il tuo primo ragazzo, allora?» riprende in mano la conversazione Michael, sempre più interessato alla mia vita.  
«Logan. Bel nome, bel viso, bel fisico, ma…» mormoro, indicando verso il basso con gli indici e scuotendo la testa, visibilmente delusa.    
« _Cosa_?» dicono Michael e Calum all’unisono, trattenendosi dal ridere ancora una volta.  
«Non siamo stati realmente una coppia, in realtà. Mi aveva proposto di essere amici di letto» inizio a raccontare, notando le espressioni curiose e sconvolte allo stesso tempo dei ragazzi, «Ma, sapete com’è, per essere amici di letto serve _qualcosa_ » borbotto.  
«Quanti anni avevi?»  
«Quindici.»  
Rivivo mentalmente il giorno in cui Logan mi invitò a casa sua, cercando di farmi diventare la sua ragazza, senza riuscirci, per poi propormi di essere amici di letto. A quei tempi, poco m’importava (di qualunque cosa), perciò accettai, e, dopo mille baci ben approfonditi, gli sfilai via i boxer, rimanendo delusa da ciò che mi trovai di fronte. Non dimenticherò mai quella delusione così viva nel cuore, né il suo viso quando gli scoppiai a ridere davanti. Ero una stronza, sì, pure fin troppo.  
Alzo lo sguardo verso i ragazzi con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto a causa dei ricordi, e noto i loro occhi sbarrati puntati su di me.  
«Quindici?» Michael cerca una conferma nel mio viso, che arriva subito con un leggero “sì” quasi sospirato e lasciato andar via nel vento.  
«Non ho fatto sesso a quindici anni» mi difendo subito dopo, nonostante la vita sessuale in questione sia la mia e proprio per questo non dovrei giustificarmi con nessuno.  
«Con chi è stata la tua prima volta?»  
«Mi spiegate cosa cazzo ve ne fotte?» borbotto, stanca di rispondere alle loro domande invadenti.  
«Nulla» risponde subito sulla difensiva Calum, per poi bofonchiare parole che non riesco a recepire.  
«Bene» sbotto.  
«Bene» ripete lui, facendomi sospirare.  
Michael sospira a sua volta e si schiarisce la gola per poter parlare. Lo attendo, ma la sua affermazione mi lascia così spiazzata e basita che avrei preferito non sentirla. «Sapete cosa? Ho voglia di assaggiare le cavallette.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Un tavolino, rotondo, una tovaglia rossa a coprirlo, neanche fossimo a Natale.  
Un tavolino, rotondo, due sedie ai suoi lati, così scomode che il _Kamasutra_ propone posizioni migliori e più semplici da eseguire.  
Un tavolino, rotondo, due sedie ai suoi lati, occupate da due ragazze, simili nel sangue, ma differenti nell’aspetto (e nel carattere).  
«Allora, cosa ti piace fare nella vita?» mi domanda Sunshine, prendendo un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere posto di fronte a lei. «Oltre costruire cose, s’intende» specifica, facendomi aggrottare la fronte.  
«Costruire cose?»  
«Sì, fare l’architetto, sai» mormora con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato sul volto, così serafico che Afrodite, a vederlo, si ingelosirebbe.  
« _Oh_ , sì, giusto, vero, hai ragione» biascico parole senza senso e mi incito mentalmente a stare calma. «Mi piace…» provo a dire, senza sapere cosa dire, perché a me non piace fare nulla, «Mi piace» ripeto, prendendo un bel respiro, «Calum» sbarro gli occhi appena il nome del ragazzo fuoriesce dalle mie labbra e tossicchio, scuotendo la testa. «No, non mi piace Calum» mi giustifico immediatamente con la voce acuta, «Credevo di averlo visto, ma non si trattava di lui. Comunque…»  
«Rain, calmati» ridacchia e poggia la sua mano sulla mia, dandomi delle carezze delicate, leggere come una farfalla, una piuma o… be’, o tutte le mie amiche, alte e magre come modelle di _Victoria’s Secret_.  
«A te cosa piace fare?» sposto l’attenzione su di lei, deglutendo e cercando seriamente di darmi una calmata.  
«Mi piace scrivere, leggere, disegnare, suonare il pianoforte, il violino, la viola, il violoncello, il sassofono, il flauto traverso e, a volte, anche strimpellare la chitarra classica. Poi mi piace sciare, ma adesso non ci vado da un po’, e studiare storia, filosofia, scienze della terra, storia dell’arte, matematica, fisica…» la fisso a bocca aperta. Non ricordavo avesse tutte queste passioni. Cioè, sì, ne aveva tantissime, ma non così tante.  
«Vedo che in questi anni ti sei data da fare» mi lascio sfuggire, per poi maledirmi mentalmente.  
«Come, scusa?»  
«Intendevo dire che negli anni della tua vita ti sei data molto da fare» mi correggo, per la millesima volta nel giro di venti minuti.  
« _Oh_ , sì» annuisce accondiscendente e poi ringrazia il cameriere appena posiziona di fronte a noi due piatti completamente differenti. Io ho optato per un hamburger ricco di ingredienti e calorie, invece Sunshine per un’insalatina leggera, accompagnata da grissini simili alle gambe di Luke e da qualche patatina fritta per stuzzicare leggermente la gola. No, in realtà le patatine le ha prese per non farmi sentire in colpa per aver ordinato un panino il triplo della sua faccia.  
«Buon appetito» esclamo, cercando di prendere tra le mie mani piccole l’immenso panino, grondante di… _cose_. Sembra che abbia vita propria, per quanto sia pieno.  
«Buon appetito anche a te» prende una forchettina argentata e la porta all’insalatina, prendendone un pezzettino così piccolo che un uccellino si sentirebbe un cafone al confronto.  
Mangiamo in silenzio, soprattutto a causa della mia bocca sempre piena di schifezze che sanno di orgasmo puro.  
Finiamo di mangiare e Sunshine decide di pagare per entrambe, facendomi sbuffare e non poco. Insomma! Sono io la sorella maggiore! Sono io quella che dovrebbe offrire! Sono io quella che… _oh_ , no, non ho soldi con me.  
«Quanto amo il cibo di Phoenix» mormoro con aria sognante, carezzandomi lo stomaco pieno grande quanto quello di una donna al sesto mese di gravidanza. Se non all’ottavo.  
«Vieni spesso qui?» chiede curiosa.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle e annuisco. «Sì, i miei genitori sono di qui» dico solamente, per poi legare i capelli in una crocchia disordinata, a causa del caldo afoso e insopportabile della città. E siamo solo a fine Marzo.  
«Fino a quando rimarrete qui tu e i tuoi amici?» chiede improvvisamente, facendomi mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di conseguenza.  
«Per qualche altro giorno» la sua espressione si rabbuia, ma mi affretto ad aggiungere: «Ma torneremo meno di una settimana dopo, con tutto il resto della compagnia».  
«Dev’essere bello avere così tanti amici che ti vogliono bene» sussurra. Ripenso a Laila che non credeva possibile che piacessi a qualcuno; e a Sasha, con cui ho scambiato sì e no venti parole in sei mesi di conoscenza; e a Luke e Grace, che sono gentilissimi, ma con cui non ho un vero e proprio rapporto; e ad Ashton, ubriaco tre volte su quattro durante i nostri incontri; e a Michael… con Michael mi trovo bene, nonostante la sua fissa per certe canzoni e il suo essere dannatamente stupido; e a Calum, ma mi trattengo dal pensare a Calum per la mia salute fisica e mentale.  
«Puoi unirti a noi, se vuoi» dico di getto, per poi darmi uno schiaffo sulla coscia, di nascosto. _Stupida, stai andando contro la legge_ , borbotta una voce nella mia testa, che scaccio via, come una mosca. O come una zanzara. O come tutte le cavallette che la mamma di Carlo ha provato a farmi mangiare quando vivevamo qui e trascorrevo alcune delle mie giornate a casa del mio ex ragazzo.  
«Davvero?» gli occhi le brillano e io accondiscendo, sorridente. «Grazie mille» mormora, dandomi un abbraccio veloce, che non riesco a ricambiare per la sorpresa.  
«Adesso devo andare, ma…» strappo una foglia da un alberello vicino a noi e ci scrivo sopra il mio numero, con una penna semidistrutta, ma funzionante, pescata dalla mia borsa. «Ecco a te» le porgo la fogliolina, cercando di non imbrattarmi con l’inchiostro. Ovviamente lo faccio, rovinando persino il mio numero scritto sopra, rendendolo illeggibile.  
«Scrivi qui» mi porge il suo braccio e io annuisco, riscrivendo il mio numero di cellulare. «A presto, Rain.»  
«A presto, Sunshine.»  
Poco dopo, mentre cammino per le strade assolate di Phoenix, con tanto di mani in tasca e sguardo felice, mi arriva una chiamata. Suppongo si tratti di Sunshine o di uno dei ragazzi, perciò rispondo senza controllare il numero sullo schermo.  
«Rain Edwards, che cosa hai combinato?» urla mia madre dall’altra parte del telefono.  
_Oops_.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Prendo un respiro profondo e mi trattengo dal lanciare il cellulare per terra, schiacciarlo – e quindi distruggerlo – coi piedi e scappare via. Magari potrei prendere un aereo per Mosca, per poi trasferirmi in Siberia per allevare yak. Sarebbe bello, sarebbe divertente, sarebbe un bel futuro.  
Scuoto la testa e mi dico che no, che devo stare calma, che devo prendermi le mie responsabilità e comportarmi come persona adulta e matura, quale non sono (ma dovrei essere).  
«Mamma, scusami, perdonami, mi ha costretto Calum, è cattivo, è perfido, è maligno, è…»  
«Rain, smettila» mi zittisce, facendomi sbuffare, anche se forse dovrebbe sbuffare lei al posto mio. «Una sola cosa dovevi fare, una!» mi urla, facendomi perdere l’uso del timpano destro.  
«Non ho mai concordato con le nostre leggi, lo sai» sbotto, iniziando ad infuriarmi con mia madre e con tutto il nostro mondo di merda, così retrogrado che i mammut avrebbero avuto una mentalità più aperta e gentile, se fossero esistiti tuttora.  
«Non importa cosa tu voglia e cosa tu non voglia, non importa cosa a te vada bene e cosa a te non vada bene. Non capisci? Non frega a nessuno dei tuoi pensieri e delle tue idee!» deglutisco, ferita, e chiudo la chiamata, stringendo il cellulare tra le mani e trattenendo le lacrime di rabbia che vorrebbero sfiorare le mie guance arrossate.  
Inizio a incamminarmi verso la nostra vecchia casa, certa che lì, al momento, non ci sia nessuno. Tengo le mani nascoste nelle tasche anteriori dei jeans che sto indossando e la testa bassa, evitando gli sguardi della gente che mi fissa curiosa.  
Appena raggiunta la casa che mi ha vista crescere e imparare – e, soprattutto, sbagliare –, prendo le chiavi tra le mani e provo ad aprire la porta difettosa, non riuscendoci. Sbuffo, scocciata, e mi metto a sedere sul marciapiede lì di fronte, col sole addosso e la polvere ovunque.  
Poggio il viso sulle ginocchia, strette al petto, e capisco quanto Sunshine si possa sentire sola: senza famiglia, senza amici, senza nessuno che si prenda cura di lei, in così giovane età. E capisco che non è giusto; non è giusto che io abbia tutto e lei niente, quando lei meriterebbe tutto e io niente. Non è giusto che la vita ci abbia separate, che delle leggi stupide l’abbiano lasciata da sola e abbiano costretto la mia famiglia a trasferirsi. Non è giusto e io non ci sto.  
«Rain?» la voce di Calum mi fa sobbalzare.  
Alzo lo sguardo e incontro il suo, confuso. «Ehi» mormoro, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e riportando gli occhi sull’asfalto scuro e probabilmente caldo.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Ho combinato un casino, Calum» ammetto, mentre sento il suo corpo posizionarsi accanto al mio, la sua spalla sfiorare la mia. «Sono un casino.»  
«Non è vero.»  
Con la coda dell’occhio lo noto scuotere la testa e accenno un sorriso. «È così e non ci si può fare niente» faccio spallucce, desolata.  
«Perché sei qui?» domanda ancora una volta, e posso perfettamente percepire i suoi occhi scuri puntati sul mio viso chiaro.  
«Avevo bisogno di stare da sola.»  
«Tu hai sempre bisogno di stare da sola» specifica, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, ma questa volta ne avevo bisogno per davvero» borbotto, fissando le doppie punte dei miei capelli e iniziando a staccarle, una per una.  
«Vuoi che vada via?» fa per alzarsi, ma lo fermo tenendolo per un braccio, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa.  
«Resta» sussurro, incerta persino che mi abbia sentito. Ma resta, e allora suppongo abbia capito. «Tu che ci fai qui, invece?» chiedo, rendendomi finalmente conto che lui sia da solo, senza Michael al suo fianco.  
«Ti stavo cercando» ammette.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì.»  
Così stupita dalle sue parole non mi rendo conto delle sue morbide labbra poggiate sulla mia gota arrossata dal sole. «Che stai facendo?» domando appena se ne allontana, imbarazzata.  
«Com’è andato il pranzo con Sunshine?»  
«Non si risponde ad una domanda con un’altra domanda» aggrotto la fronte e gli lancio un’occhiataccia fulminante, ma che probabilmente risulta dolce. Perché Calum, al momento, è l’unica persona che merita il mio interesse e il mio bene, oltre mia sorella. E Michael, anche Michael.  
«Allora?» ribadisce.  
«È andato bene.»  
«Sii sincera» ridacchia, dandomi una leggera spallata.  
«L’ho invitata a stare con noi durante la nostra piccola vacanza» ammetto, incrociando lo sguardo di Calum.  
«Hai fatto bene» annuisce e si passa la lingua sulle labbra, per inumidirle, facendomi venire un attacco di cuore istantaneo. «Posso farti una domanda?»  
«Me l’hai appena fatta» inarco le sopracciglia e faccio una linguaccia di fronte la sua faccia stranita. «Chiedi, dai» lo incito, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
Un momento di silenzio e poi «Perché Sunshine non si ricorda di te?» si azzarda a chiedere.  
«Perché le è stata cancellata la memoria» rivelo, liberandomi di questa piccola parte del grande segreto che sono costretta a tenere, sentendo il peso nel petto sparire, perlomeno in parte.  
«Come?»  
«Con la magia» faccio spallucce e cerco di evitare di pensare al fatto che a Calum stia rivelando cose che lui non dovrebbe affatto sapere.  
«Non esiste la magia, Rain» borbotta, probabilmente pensando che lo stia prendendo per il culo.  
«Vuoi scommettere?»  
«Come facciamo a scommettere su una cosa che non esiste?» alza le braccia al cielo e sospira.  
«Se riuscissi a darti la prova della sua esistenza, allora tu dovrai vestirti da Winx e andare in giro per le strade di Phoenix. Quando gli altri saranno qui, ovviamente» dico, evitando di sorridere vittoriosa.  
«Se non riuscissi a darmi alcuna prova, e sono certo che sarà così perché la magia non esiste, allora tu dovrai venire a letto con me» inarca un sopracciglio e mi porge la mano.  
Gliela stringo e «Ci sto».   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

«Sei pronto a perdere?» sussurro all’orecchio di Calum, per poi accennare un sorriso malizioso nella sua direzione e tornare a puntare lo sguardo verso i ragazzi che stanno controllando tutte le stanze della mia vecchia casa con sguardo critico. Ma, come dice il detto, “o ti mangi questa minestra, o ti butti dalla finestra”, quindi se la casa non gli sta bene, li butto dal balcone del piano superiore con molto piacere.  
Siamo ad Aprile, la nostra piccola avventura di una settimana e mezzo è appena iniziata, i miei genitori mi odiano, Sunshine si fa sentire ogni giorno e Calum è sul punto di perdere la nostra scommessa. E la vita fa sempre schifo nonostante tutto.  
«Sono pronto a vincere» dice in risposta, stringendo tra le mani il suo unico borsone che racchiude un po’ di vestiti suoi e alcuni di Michael, che non aveva spazio negli altri due borsoni che ha portato. Michael è paranoico, e non poco. Ieri pomeriggio ci ha chiamato tutti, uno per uno, e ci ha stressato, chiedendo a tutti le stesse identiche cose: “Cosa porterai?”, “Che tipo di vestiti?”, “Meglio il pigiama o la tuta per dormire? O solo i boxer vanno bene?”, “Un dentifricio basta? Non è che tu non lo porti e poi sfrutti il mio?”, “Quanti occhiali da sole porterai? Non voglio uscire per tipo due settimane con gli stessi occhiali da sole addosso!”, “Dici di portare qualcosa da mangiare per il viaggio?”. Ed eccolo, oggi, con due borsoni e mezzo (il mezzo è lo spazio occupato nel borsone di Calum con le sue cianfrusaglie), ripieni di vestiti, biancheria intima, cibo, dentifrici, occhiali da sole di tutte le forme e colori; e ha persino portato una tinta per capelli verde, perché… non so il perché.  
«Rain, c’è solo un bagno?» domanda terrorizzata Laila, uscendo, appunto, dal bagno al piano di sotto.  
«No, ce ne sono altri due al piano di sopra» le rispondo.  
«Thor o Loki?»  
Ashton corruga la fronte dopo aver ascoltato la domanda di Luke e porta una mano sul mento, pensieroso. «Thor» decide di rispondere.  
«Io preferisco Loki» si aggiunge Calum alla loro insignificante conversazione.  
«Iron Man o Capitan America?» chiede allora Luke, osservando i ragazzi.  
«Ovviamente Iron Man» dico io, sedendomi sul divano accanto al biondino dagli occhi azzurri.  
«Capitan America» risponde Ashton, invece.  
«Perché mai?» borbotto, storcendo la bocca.  
«Perché Capitan America non è un riccone egocentrico e vanitoso» si intromette Calum.  
«Anche io sarei egocentrica e vanitosa se fossi tanto bella e intelligente quanto Iron Man» rettifico. Luke annuisce, in accordo.  
«Vorresti dirmi di non essere egocentrica e vanitosa?» Calum inarca un sopracciglio e Ashton ridacchia alle sue spalle, immobilizzandosi quando gli porgo uno sguardo truce.  
«Io non sono vanitosa.»  
«Ha ragione. È cogliona, egocentrica e rompicoglioni, ma non è vanitosa» Michael si siede in braccio a Luke e giuro di sentire le ossa delle gambe del biondino dagli occhi azzurri spezzarsi in tanti piccoli pezzettini.  
«Non saprei se dirti grazie o romperti il naso.»  
«Se eviti di rovinare il mio bellissimo, fantastico e meraviglioso naso, ti offro il pranzo» dice subito in sua difesa Michael.  
«Chi era quella vanitosa?» chiedo a Calum, inarcando un sopracciglio e guardandolo offesa.  
«Andiamo a mangiare!» urla il moro con voce acuta, dirigendosi verso l’uscita della casa, così da evitare la mia domanda.  
«Vi odio» borbotto, per poi alzarmi e uscire di casa con tutti gli altri al seguito.  
   
   
   
«Allora Sunshine…» comincia Ashton e posso sentire il disastro avvicinarsi, è proprio dietro l’angolo, in agguato, «Sei mai stata a Los Angeles?» sospiro di sollievo e mi rilasso.  
«No» mia sorella scuote la testa e prende un piccolo pezzo della sua insalatina. Mi chiedo se mangi altro, oltre che cibo per capre.  
«Be’, dovresti assolutamente venire» esclama Grace con gioia, i ricci capelli scuri legati in uno chignon, che le dona un’aria sofisticata sul viso dolce.  
«Magari verrò presto, sì.»  
Deglutisco e guardo Calum, in ansia quanto me. «Ma a questo ci penseremo più avanti» dice proprio Calum, facendomi rilasciare un altro sospiro di sollievo.  
«Sunshine, tu credi sia migliore Iron Man o Capitan America?» alzo gli occhi al cielo al seguito della domanda di Ashton e sbuffo esasperata.  
«Capitan America» risponde lei, deludendomi. Basta, non è più mia sorella, la diseredo.  
«Zitto e mangia, Ashton» impartisce Laila, e il ragazzo abbassa il capo e riprende a mangiare il suo hamburger.  
«Come hai fatto?» chiede Sasha sconvolta.  
«Ho due fratelli più piccoli, mi viene naturale» Laila, in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza, fa spallucce e ritorna a mangiare la sua insalatina. Sono l’unica ragazza, al tavolo, a mangiare un hamburger ripieno, ma perlomeno c’è chi sta messo peggio di me, tipo Michael che ha cinque hamburgers davanti, tre porzioni di patatine e un bicchiere di Coca Cola gigante.  
«A quando la nostra scommessa?» domanda Calum sottovoce, essendomi seduto accanto.  
«Finiamo di mangiare, ci distacchiamo dal gruppo e… _poof_ , magia.»  
«Oppure _poof_ , via i vestiti e via al divertimento assicurato sulla giostra di Calum Hood.»  
«Cosa state confabulando voi due?» domanda Michael con gli occhi socchiusi e la fronte aggrottata. Sembra si stia sforzando per andare al bagno, sinceramente.  
«Niente» diciamo all’unisono io e Calum, facendo disinteressare a noi il gruppo.  
«Preparati a vestirti da Winx» sussurro al ragazzo per un’ultima volta.  
«Fatti la ceretta e preparati alla migliore scopata della tua vita» risponde Calum.  
«Vedremo.»    
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Quando, da piccola, mia madre mi faceva intuire che il segreto di famiglia dovesse rimanere tale, io annuivo e le dicevo che sì, avevo capito e che non ne avrei mai e poi mai fatto parola con nessuno. Perché ero piccola e assentire alle regole dei miei genitori mi sembrava più che giusto, perché loro mi compravano le macchinine e i soldatini e tante uova di Pasqua per Pasqua; quindi, perché andargli contro?  
Ma adesso, che non sono più piccola, che di macchinine e soldatini non ne voglio più sapere e che le uova di Pasqua me le devo comprare da sola, andargli contro ha senso. Non che io vorrei andargli contro, sia chiaro, ma una cosa tira l’altra e adesso sono proprio costretta a farlo.  
No, okay, in realtà parlare del mio mondo con Calum è stata una mia scelta, però… non c’è un però. È così, è accaduto, le parole sono fuoriuscite dalle mie labbra e non ho avuto modo di bloccarle. Fine della storia.  
Osservo Calum, nel salotto della mia vecchia casa, in piedi di fronte a me, con le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo già vittorioso.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» domando, le mani sudaticce così come la fronte, imperlata, appunto, di sudore.  
«Travestimi da Winx con la magia» inarca le sopracciglia e questa volta lo sguardo vittorioso lo metto su io.  
Chiudo gli occhi, prendo un bel respiro profondo e inizio ad immaginare Calum con addosso il vestitino di Bloom (probabilmente la Winx più importante). Apro la bocca e sussurro qualche parola, per poi gesticolare a casaccio. E aprire gli occhi. Calum è di fronte a me, con gli stessi vestiti di prima. Ridacchia e io scuoto la testa. «Ti stavo prendendo per il culo» dico, accennando un sorrisetto ironico, per poi fare un veloce gesto con la mano e cambiare i vestiti di Calum con quelli della famosa Winx. «Vai a guardarti allo specchio» gli faccio un occhiolino, mentre il suo sguardo è a meta tra il terrorizzato e il confuso.  
Ritorna poco dopo, ma lo sguardo è sempre lo stesso, se non più terrorizzato di prima. «Come hai fatto?» chiede, toccando il tessuto della minigonna azzurrina/verde acqua che sta indossando. Il colore dei vestiti di Bloom non l’ho mai capito.  
«Siediti» gli faccio un cenno verso il divano, aspettando che si sieda, per poi accomodarmi a mia volta. «Sono una maga» spiego, giocherellando con i capelli a causa dell’ansia.  
«Questo lo avevo intuito» borbotta, osservando stizzito la sua gonnellina che gli lascia le cosce scoperte, più pelose di quelle di _Chewbecca_.  
«E allora cosa vuoi che ti dica?»  
«Anche Sunshine lo è? E i tuoi genitori? Esistono altre persone come te al mondo?» chiede a raffica, con sguardo eccessivamente curioso e interessato.  
«Solo una persona può essere maga in una famiglia. Nella mia, avrebbe dovuto essere Sunshine. Sai, intelligente, bella, studiosa. E invece, al mio diciottesimo compleanno, ho fatto una magia davanti a tutti i miei compagni, per sbaglio. Io non ne avevo idea, i miei genitori nemmeno. Proprio credendo che fosse Sunshine la prescelta, a me non avevano mai dato importanza, mai uno sguardo in più, una carezza in più» mormoro, rabbuiandomi leggermente.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Tranquillo. Preferivo così, preferivo essere una normale adolescente, preferivo uscire con gli amici e divertirmi, senza troppi pensieri per la testa, senza troppi problemi o responsabilità» spiego, ricordando tutte le nottate passate fuori, mentre Sunshine era buttata sui libri di magia a studiare. E mi faceva pena, ai tempi. E mi faccio pena io, adesso. Nonostante io continui a passare le nottate fuori e i libri neanche li guardi col binocolo.  
«I tuoi genitori sono dei maghi?»  
«No, ma mia nonna lo era» prendo un sospiro e poi cerco di spiegargli alla bell’e meglio come funziona il mio mondo, «I miei figli non lo saranno. Ma i figli dei miei figli sì.»  
«Quanti siete, al mondo?»  
«Miliardi. Esiste un’immensa scuola di magia, vicino al parco nazionale di Denali, in Alaska, ma gli uomini non possono vederla, ovviamente.»  
«Ci sei mai stata?»  
«No, noi maghi ci andiamo se commettiamo crimini, se i nostri genitori ci rifiutano o se abbiamo compiuto una certa età. E l’età si basa sulla forza della nostra famiglia» è dura spiegare questa parte della mia vita, fatta di leggi, di storia, di gente perlopiù inutile.  
«A quale età sarai costretta ad andarci?»  
Deglutisco e chiudo gli occhi, affranta. «Diciannove anni.»  
«E quando compirai diciannove anni?»  
«Il 13 Settembre.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I compleanni mi son sempre piaciuti, anche quelli di gente di cui non avevo idea del nome. Mi son sempre piaciuti per ovvi motivi, comunque: cibo gratis, alcol gratis, dolci gratis, magari bella musica, magari interessanti conquiste.  
E questo compleanno è un’occasione speciale, e se il mese scorso mi avessero detto che sarei riuscita a partecipare a questa festa, non ci avrei mai e poi mai creduto.  
«Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te» intoniamo, battendo le mani a tempo e dondolando le teste a destra e a sinistra, «Tanti auguri a Sunshine» le voci si intensificano e i miei timpani si distruggono, «Tanti auguri a te!» finiamo la canzoncina insopportabile e si alza un coro di urla e baci e abbracci. Mi districo da tutte le membra sudaticce della mia compagnia e osservo la gioia stampata sul viso di Sunshine, che di certo non si aspettava che organizzassimo una festa a sorpresa in onore del suo diciassettesimo compleanno.  
«Grazie mille, davvero» mormora lei, emozionata, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti.  
«E adesso si balla!» Laila porta Sunshine al centro della pista da ballo, nonché il centro del salotto della mia vecchia casa, e la convince a lasciarsi andare e a ballare con lei sotto le note di _Like it’s her birthday_ dei _Good Charlotte_. Fortunatamente, la musica per la festa è stata scelta in comune accordo e non solo da Michael, che aveva intenzione di inserire nella playlist tutte le canzoni dei vari _High School Musical_ e _Camp Rock_.  
«Ti va di ballare?» mi chiede proprio Michael, porgendomi la mano con in maniera galante, come se fossimo ad un ballo dell’Ottocento, e dovessimo ballare un valzer, anziché sotto una canzone di una band pop punk.  
Comunque annuisco, e stringo la mano di Michael con la mia, lasciandomi andare ad una risata quando mi stringe a sé e poi mi fa girare in un piroetta da ballerina classica.  
Mi diverto, con Michael, perché è semplicemente lui, perché è sincero, perché è puro, e anche perché è coglione. Perché mi fa uscire fuori di testa e mi fa arrabbiare, ma è diventato un buon amico, in poco tempo, e gli sono grata di avermi accolta tra le sue braccia senza capirmi fino in fondo, o senza sapere certi dettagli importanti su di me e sulla mia vita. Si è fidato e questo gli dona un’importanza immensa.  
«Sai, Mike, all’inizio credevo che ti avrei odiato con ogni cellula del mio corpo» dico al suo orecchio, cercando di sovrastare la musica per farmi sentire.  
«All’inizio credevo che saresti stata la mia prossima conquista» mi rivela, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«E perché adesso non lo credi più?» aggrotto la fronte e mi sforzo di tenere un’espressione offesa stampata sul viso.  
«Perché a me non piacciono le ragazze degli altri» spiega.  
Aggrotto ancora di più la fronte e faccio per aprire la bocca per chiedergli di cosa diavolo stia parlando, ma vengo interrotta da Grace, che mi stringe per la vita e mi porta a ballare con sé sotto le note della _The llama song_ di _Twaimz_ , canzone scelta da Luke.  
Scuoto la testa per scacciare via le parole di Michael, e continuo a ballare con Grace, Sasha, Luke e Ashton, quest’ultimo con una maglietta che raffigura lo scudo di Capitan America per accentuare la sua passione, o forse la sua ossessione, per il supereroe.  
La rappresentazione del disagio, insomma.  
   
   
   
«Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che ho male ai piedi?» domanda Laila, accoccolandosi sul mio petto, facendo apparire una smorfia involontaria sul mio viso.  
«No, tu porti i tacchi ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, non puoi avere male ai piedi» le risponde al mio posto Sasha, accucciata dietro di lei, con la testa poggiata sulla sua schiena.  
«Vorrei dormire» borbotta Ashton, col suo pigiama di Capitan America addosso. Mi chiedo se abbia anche i boxer abbinati, a questo punto.  
«Vi va una canna?» Michael, precedentemente sdraiato accanto a me, dalla parte opposta di Laila, si alza a sedere, già pronto con alcune canne in mano e un accendino appoggiato sulle cosce nude, perché fa caldo e ha deciso, senza chiederci il permesso, di dormire con i soli boxer addosso.  
«Voi fumate?» chiede Sunshine sconvolta.  
« _Oh_ , piccola Sunshine» sussurra Laila. Le do un buffetto sulla spalla, comportandomi da sorella maggiore, e la zittisco. «Cosa?» mi chiede allora, confusa.  
«A me va» dice Calum, parandomi il culo per la millesima volta, e rubando una canna dalle mani di Michael. «Rain, la condividi con me?» chiede, facendomi cenno verso la porta principale. Annuisco ed esco da casa insieme a lui, evitando di alzare gli occhi al cielo dietro le risatine sommesse del resto della compagnia.  
«Lo sai che io non fumo» mormoro appena siamo fuori, stringendomi nelle spalle e osservandolo di sottecchi.  
«Certo che lo so» fa spallucce e accende la sua canna, iniziando ad aspirarla con naturalezza, come se lo facesse da una vita.  
«E allora perché hai voluto che venissi qua fuori con te?»  
«Non parliamo da qualche giorno e mi chiedevo se andasse tutto bene.»  
Rimango in silenzio per qualche istante e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, indecisa su cosa dirgli. «È molto carino da parte tua» dico allora, per poi puntare lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Il fatto che ti preoccupi. Per me. È molto carino come gesto» balbetto, gesticolando per rafforzare il concetto, che di per sé non esiste perché ho solo buttato fuori parole a caso nella speranza che ne capisse il senso.  
«Io non mi preoccupo per te» borbotta, continuando ad aspirare dalla sua canna, per poi rilasciare il fumo lontano dal mio viso.  
«E Ashton non ama Capitan America.»  
«Va bene, forse un pochino. Ma perché siamo amici, no?» mi cerca con lo sguardo e mi faccio trovare.  
«Ovvio» rispondo, un pizzico di incertezza nella voce.  
«Perché Sunshine non si ricorda di te?»  
«Perché chi non è mago non può conoscere la storia dei maghi, eccetto i figli dei maghi che avranno dei maghi.»  
«Ma i figli dei suoi figli non potrebbero essere maghi?» chiede, confuso.  
«Ci sono pochissime probabilità che lo siano, perché lei non ha il gene della magia. È più probabile che i figli dei miei figli siano maghi, invece» mi passo una mano tra i capelli e mi trattengo dall’imprecare. Odio il mio mondo, lo odio davvero.  
«Rain…»  
«Sì?»  
«Tu sei costretta a relazionarti con un mago o hai la libertà di scelta?»  
Sospiro e alzo gli occhi al cielo, triste e stanca di tutto. «Posso scegliere, però…»  
«Però cosa?»  
«Però se decidessi di intraprendere una relazione con un non mago, verrei diseredata dalla mia famiglia. Sarei costretta addirittura a cambiare cognome» spiego, passandomi le mani sul viso, cercando di eliminarmi, cercando di cancellarmi dalla faccia della terra e sparire per sempre.  
«Perché?»  
«Te l’ho detto, i non maghi non possono far parte del mondo dei maghi, eccetto i figli di maghi che fanno parte di quella fetta di generazione che non ha la magia, come i miei genitori.»  
«E perché a me stai raccontando tutto, perché a me hai detto che Sunshine è tua sorella?»  
«Che cosa?» la voce di Sunshine alle nostre spalle mi raggela il sangue, e non posso far altro che sbarrare gli occhi, e sperare in meglio, tipo che un fulmine mi colpisca. Adesso.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

«La Signorina Rain Edwards, classe 1998, è andata contro la nostra legge, e, in seguito, riporterò i suoi diritti: può richiedere un avvocato mago al suo fianco, può richiedere un trattamento di minore portata se giustifica le sue colpe, può richiedere una visita settimanale da parte dei suoi parenti maghi e dei suoi genitori non maghi, può richiedere una bacchetta, può richiedere di portare con sé un suo possibile animale domestico, può richie…»  
«Non richiede nulla» lo interrompe mia madre, seduta al mio fianco.  
«Mi scusi, Signora Edwards, ma lei non ha diritto di parola. Sua figlia è maggiorenne e le scelte sono sue» le risponde il giudice, vestito come tutti i giudici non maghi, eccetto per la collana che racchiude in sé tutti gli incantesimi di protezione esistenti al mondo.  
«L’unica cosa che richiedo è che Ares, il mio cane, stia con me» alzo lo sguardo, apatico, e lo fisso in quello vitreo del giudice.  
«Non vuole vedere la sua famiglia, Signorina Edwards?» chiede, confuso, ma amareggiato.  
«No, Signor Giudice» scuoto la testa e mi trattengo dal ridere al pensiero che il giudice per eccellenza dei maghi faccia di cognome Giudice. No, okay, devo rimanere seria.  
«La sua pena è, perciò, di sei mesi di reclusione. Così deciso, l’udienza è tolta» termina il giudice, citando le parole che solitamente usano a Forum (perché lui ama il programma televisivo italiano, essendo italiano), per poi sbattere il suo martelletto, che Thor tanto gli invidia; e va via, lasciandomi sola con i miei genitori nell’immensa aula di tribunale dei maghi. Ovviamente un attimo dopo entra nella stanza una delle guardie che mi dovrà accompagnare nel mio nuovo alloggio.  
«Perché non vuoi vederci?» chiede mio padre, con sguardo triste.  
«La prossima volta dì a tua moglie di non denunciarmi alla polizia dei maghi» rispondo con voce tagliente, per poi andare via, con la guardia alle spalle, e un gran senso di rabbia addosso.  
La vita fa schifo, l’ho mai detto?  
   
   
   
«Ciao, io sono Luna e sono la tua nuova compagna di stanza» dice una ragazza appena entro nella mia camera. Mi porge la mano, ma non attende che gliela stringa, perché fa da sé (non nel senso che stringe la mia mano, ma nel senso che stringe la sua mano destra con la sinistra).  
«Sono Rain» mi presento, guardandomi attorno e prendendo un lungo respiro profondo. La mia roba è già sistemata in un angolo della stanza e il mio cane mi attende con un fiocco in testa, con tanto di coda scodinzolante e sguardo assatanato. «Ares!» esclamo, felice di vederlo. Mi viene incontro e mi salta addosso, buttandomi per terra e leccandomi tutta la faccia con fin troppa enfasi.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che la saliva dei cani uccide» Luna piega la testa di lato e i capelli biondo platino le ricadono su una spalla, mostrandosi in tutta la loro lunghezza.  
«Ti sembro morta?» inarco un sopracciglio e continuo ad accarezzare Ares, accucciato sulle mie gambe.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di dire la verità, quindi mi sembri più morta che viva» inclina nuovamente la testa, ma dall’altro lato questa volta, e continua a fissarmi incuriosita, con i suoi occhietti stralunati (direi che il suo nome ci azzecca alla perfezione).  
«Grazie, Luna, sei molto gentile» farfuglio ironicamente, incitando Ares a spostarsi per potermi alzare in piedi.  
«Mia madre me lo dice sempre.»  
«Che cosa?» dico, senza neanche prestarle attenzione, porgendole la schiena a causa del mio cane che mi sta di sopra. «Su, Ares, lo vuoi un biscottino a forma di faccia di Calum?» il mio cane si mette immediatamente a sedere e inizia a scodinzolare così forte che l’armadio rischia di caderci addosso. Muovo velocemente la mano destra, tenendo invece la sinistra col palmo puntato verso l’alto, e faccio apparire su quest’ultimo un biscottino con la faccia di Calum stampata sopra alla perfezione, con tanto di occhi a mandorla e naso grande quanto la Cina. «Tieni, piccolo» do ad Ares il biscottino e poi gli sorrido, dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla testa, per poi girarmi in direzione di Luna, che sta guardando da tutt’altra parte.  
«Mia madre dice sempre che sono gentile» spiega Luna.  
«Tutte le tue frasi iniziano con “mia madre”?» borbotto, osservando con sguardo critico il letto a castello all’angolo della stanza.  
«Mia madre dice di sì. Tutte, tranne la mia frase di presentazione» si accinge a salire le scale del letto a castello, per poi sedersi sul materasso di sopra.  
«Devo supporre che il mio letto sia questo di sotto?» domando, quasi retoricamente, ma lei annuisce ugualmente. «Quale sarebbe la tua frase di presentazione?» le chiedo poi, disinteressata, ma propensa a proseguire col discorso.  
«Mia madre dice che devo sempre presentarmi con “Ciao, mi chiamo Luna”, porgere la mano e stringermela da sola, perché la gente porta malattie» le sue gambe iniziano a dondolare e la sua testa ne segue il ritmo, lasciandomi basita.  
«Fantastico» bofonchio, prendendo la mia roba e iniziando a sistemarla nell’armadio.  
«Mia madre dice che la magia è molto utile per risparmiare tempo» fa un cenno con la testa verso le mie mani, che stringono tra loro alcune delle mie felpe.  
«Tua madre ha ragione» continuo ugualmente a riporre i vestiti senza utilizzare la magia, e sbuffo quando noto che non entreranno mai tutti.  
«Mia madre mi ha insegnato che in questi armadi ci sono degli scomparti segreti» e così dicendo, scende dal letto con un salto agile, «Mia madre mi ha raccontato che sono stati inventati da un ragazzo che questa scuola la odiava» nel frattempo, apre gli scomparti segreti usando la sua bacchetta.  
«Chi?» chiedo curiosa.  
«Mia madre mi ha rivelato che si trattasse del nostro attuale preside» ridacchia e mi aiuta a sistemare i vestiti con grazia. E sempre e comunque con espressione stralunata.  
«Grazie per l’aiuto» mormoro, decidendo di usare anche io la magia e sistemare i vestiti gesticolando con le mani. Uno sguardo esterno penserebbe che sia matta, oppure italiana, ma la realtà è che le mani e i gesti sono fondamentali per un mago.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che i maghi hanno una bacchetta con loro. La tua dov’è?»  
«Non tutti i maghi hanno una bacchetta, Luna» inclina la testa, confusa, e sospiro. «I maghi più forti non hanno bisogno di bacchette, la loro magia è potente e praticamente perfetta anche senza» le spiego.  
«Mia madre dice che i maghi potenti sono pericolosi» fa un passo indietro e io sospiro ancora una volta.  
«Be’, io no» detto questo, mi sdraio sul letto, con Ares sopra le mie gambe, e chiudo gli occhi, ripensando a tutto ciò che è accaduto nell’ultima settimana, a partire dalla rivelazione che sono stata costretta a fare a Sunshine e dal segreto, invece, che Michael ha deciso di tenere per sé.   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	20. Chapter Twenty

_9 Aprile 2017_  
_Phoenix, Arizona_

   
«Be’, devo supporre che sia ora di parlare» mormoro, facendo cenno a Calum di andare via così da poter rimanere da sola con mia sorella. Il ragazzo annuisce e mi dà un veloce buffetto sul braccio prima di entrare in casa, come per farmi forza. Lo ringrazio mentalmente e punto lo sguardo su mia sorella, per poi sedermi sul marciapiede di fronte la porta di casa.  
Sunshine si siede accanto a me e il suo sguardo è perso lontano, chissà in quale mondo. «Parla» pronuncia però, atona.  
«Sei mia sorella» riesco solamente a dire, deglutendo e cercando di farmi forza.  
«Io non ho idea di chi tu sia, però» punta lo sguardo disperato sul mio, altrettanto disperato.  
«Questo perché ti è stata eliminata la memoria il 14 Settembre 2016, il giorno dopo il mio diciottesimo compleanno» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e trattengo le lacrime mentre i ricordi di quel giorno si fanno vivi nella mia mente.  
«Ma perché?»  
«Perché…» prendo un respiro profondo e chiudo gli occhi, prima di iniziare a raccontarle, «Devi sapere che tu sei sempre stata la preferita della famiglia. Sin da quando sei nata, io sono stata messa da parte. Hai iniziato a parlare presto, a camminare presto, a ragionare presto. Hai dato loro tutte le soddisfazioni che io non ero riuscita a dargli. La tua prima parola è stata “mamma”; la mia, invece, è stata “pappa”, perché il cibo per me veniva prima di tutto» mi fermo per riprendere fiato e mi rendo conto che tuttora, per me, il cibo viene prima di tutto, ma dettagli. «Per tutte queste grandi soddisfazioni e per questa tua immensa intelligenza, loro hanno sempre creduto fossi tu la maga di famiglia…»  
«Aspetta, cosa? Maga? Di che stai parlando?»  
«Lasciami proseguire» le lancio un’occhiataccia e lei annuisce, addirittura scusandosi. Se la situazione fosse stata a parti inverse, io l’avrei mandata a quel paese. Ma va be’. «Dicevo, loro hanno sempre creduto tu fossi la maga di famiglia, ma, al mio diciottesimo compleanno, ho alzato un po’ troppo il gomito e mi sono ubriacata. Ho fatto una magia, per errore, quel giorno» scuoto la testa, desolata, «Non è stata la mia prima magia. Io mi sono sempre sentita diversa, mi sono sempre sentita sbagliata. Spegnevo le candeline prima di esprimere il desiderio perché… vedi quando guardi le candeline sulla torta e speri non si spengano prima del tuo desiderio?» Sunshine annuisce, forse ripensando alle candeline appena spente, «Ecco, io avevo così tanta paura che le spegnevo col solo pensiero. E avrei altri mille esempi da farti. Come quando desideravo un cane e Ares è apparso proprio qui, su questo marciapiede. Come quando guardavo le mie unghie mangiucchiate e speravo ricrescessero per poterle mangiucchiare di nuovo; e ricrescevano, cazzo se ricrescevano. Solo che io non lo capivo, e mamma e papà non mi prestavano attenzione. Mi controllavano solo quando andavo alle feste, perché non si fidavano di me e della mia lingua lunga.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Posso benissimo percepire i suoi sensi di colpa e non posso far altro che scuotere la testa. «Non è stata colpa tua, Sunshine, e forse neanche di mamma e papà. È stato un errore della vita. _Io_ non merito la magia» passo una mano tra i capelli e sbuffo sonoramente, seccata dal mio destino, seccata da tutte le ingiustizie che la mia famiglia sta vivendo. Perché nessuno di noi voleva questo: mia madre non voleva che fossi io la maga di famiglia, e mio padre non voleva insegnarmi la magia, e mia sorella non doveva dimenticare, e io non dovevo saper fare magie.  
«Perché lo credi, Rain?» poggia una mano sulla mia spalla e un piccolo broncio le rattrista il viso.  
«Perché io sono Rain. Sono la pioggia. E tutti odiano la pioggia quando arriva. E tu invece sei Sunshine. Sei un raggio di sole. E metti gioia a chiunque, dai speranza a chiunque» mi stringo nelle spalle e abbraccio le ginocchia, portandole al mio petto, per proteggermi da me stessa.  
«Io amo la pioggia. E come me tanta altra gente. Sta a te imparare ad apprezzarla, ad amarla. Sta a te metterti di fronte ad uno specchio e dire che qualcosa vali, che qualcuno sei. E fidati, Rain, tu vali tanto» mi stringe in un abbraccio e il mio cuore si riempie di gioia, perché mi mancava tanto, perché lei è sempre stata la mia unica certezza, e l’unica a credere in me.  
«Ti voglio bene, Sunshine.»  
«Anche io, Rain.»  
   
   
 

_16 Aprile 2017_  
_Parco Nazionale di Denali, Alaska_

  
«Buona Pasqua a me!» faccio una smorfia, scacciando dalla testa i ricordi della chiacchierata con Sunshine, e osservo la rete sopra la mia testa, sperando che il peso di Luna sia abbastanza da distruggerla e schiacciarmi. Ma Luna pesa meno di quanto pesassi io alla mia nascita, quindi non mi ci affido molto.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di chiedere ciò che non so, perciò: cos’è la Pasqua?» la voce di Luna arriva ovattata dal letto sopra al mio, perciò suppongo abbia la faccia spiaccicata contro il cuscino.  
«È una festività dei non maghi» le spiego, accoccolandomi meglio tra le coperte. Dio se fa freddo. Rabbrividisco e poi aggrotto la fronte, quando mi rendo conto che sono passati alcuni minuti e Luna non mi ha dato alcuna risposta. Controvoglia, scendo dal letto e mi trovo faccia a faccia con una Luna addormentata, bocca aperta e bava ai lati. «Vaffanculo.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Camminavo, e camminavo, e camminavo, e la strada per tornare a casa non la trovavo mai._  
_Camminavo, e camminavo, e camminavo, e le voci dei miei genitori mi risuonavano nella testa. “Sei un errore” mi dicevano. “Non ti volevamo” mi dicevano. “Sei la pecora nera della famiglia, il brutto anatroccolo, la vergogna su terra”._  
_Chiudevo gli occhi, stringevo i pugni, trattenevo le lacrime, e continuavo ancora a camminare._  
_“Sei una cogliona, rompi le palle sempre a tutti, mi hai rovinato la vita” diceva la voce di Calum._  
_“Dovevo essere io la maga di famiglia, non tu. Tu” e alla voce di Rain sfuggiva una risatina cattiva, “Tu, che non sai neanche cosa sia la magia. Tu, che a diciotto anni avresti dovuto partire per Los Angeles e rimanere da sola, senza memoria, da sola”._  
_E risuonavano, queste voci, e mi facevano male al petto, e un po’ dappertutto._  
   
   
   
«Mia madre dice che dovrei svegliare le persone che piangono nel sonno, quindi: Rain!» sussulto e apro gli occhi, trovandomi avvolta dalle coperte, lo sguardo stralunato di Luna a fissarmi, il sudore a imperlarmi la fronte, e le lacrime salate e amare a bagnarmi il viso. «Mia madre dice sempre che dovrei chiedere a qualcuno che piange se va tutto bene; vuoi che lo faccia?» aggiunge con voce stranamente dolce.  
«No, ma grazie, Luna» biascico, alzandomi dal letto e asciugandomi le lacrime con le maniche della mia felpa. Mi chiudo in bagno e mi guardo allo specchio, ripetendomi che si sia trattato solo di un sogno, solo di un sogno, un semplice sogno, nulla di che. Mi passo una mano sul viso, stanca, e sbuffo scocciata.  
La verità è che Sunshine avrebbe dovuto essere la maga di famiglia, la verità è che lei avrebbe reso tutti felici, la verità è che io non vedevo l’ora di perdere la memoria e trasferirmi a Los Angeles, per iniziare una vita nuova, allo scoccare dei miei diciotto anni. Ma è andato tutto storto, e io sono diventata la maga di famiglia, e io devo proteggere il mondo con la mia magia, e io devo imparare incantesimi, gesti e pro e contro della magia, e io non voglio.  
Mi ficco nella doccia ed evito di pensare, insultando mentalmente i geni della famiglia in cui sono nata, insultando mentalmente Calum, che non ho avuto modo di salutare, insultando mentalmente Ashton, che mi ha lasciato una maglietta con la stampa dello scudo di Capitan America nel mio zaino.  
Continuo a pensare che nel disagio ci vivrò sempre e per sempre.  
   
   
   
«Allora, ragazzi, oggi impareremo l’importanza della magia e, soprattutto, del perché sia fondamentale che rimanga un segreto» comincia a dire il professore, allargando le braccia e tenendo stretta in una mano una penna dall’inchiostro blu, totalmente inutile per la lezione. «Qualcuno mi sa dire perché sia importante? Non dovete saperlo per forza, potete anche supporlo e basta» alzo la mano, nonostante i ricordi del mio sogno non vogliano lasciarmi andare. «Sì, Signorina…»  
«Edwards.»  
«Dica, Signorina Edwards.»  
«La magia è importante perché serve a tenere sotto controllo il mondo. La sua importanza risiede ad anni e anni fa, quando i primi uomini dovevano cacciare per poter mangiare, e dovevano accendere il fuoco per poter riscaldarsi. I non maghi credono che sia dovuto tutto ad una specie di evoluzione, spiegata da Darwin ne “L’Origine delle Specie”, ma la realtà è che Darwin era un mago e doveva nascondere il nostro mondo, per proteggerlo, per renderlo sicuro» sospiro e porto una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, accennando un sorriso quando il professore annuisce soddisfatto.  
«E mi sa dire, Signorina Edwards, perché i non maghi non possono far parte del nostro mondo, esclusi alcuni, ovviamente.»  
«Perché la magia è pericolosa e un mago con un non mago potrebbero creare qualcosa di oscuro, vista la sete di potenza intrisa nel sangue dei non maghi» mormoro, non convinta delle mie stesse parole.  
«Complimenti» annuisce soddisfatto ancora una volta e poi segna qualcosa sul suo registro. _Ah_ , ora capisco a cosa gli serva la penna. «Lei come mai si trova qui?»  
«Perché ho svelato a mia sorella, una non maga, la sua identità e perché ho fatto una magia di fronte un mio amico non mago.»  
Gli occhi del professore si sbarrano e scuote la testa, in disappunto. «Tanta teoria e poca pratica, non va bene» borbotta tra sé e sé, facendomi ridacchiare sotto i baffi. I maghi prendono tutto troppo seriamente.  
«Mia madre dice che sia più importante la teoria della pratica» la voce di Luna rimbomba nell’aula e io sospiro. Neanche m’ero resa conto ci fosse anche lei.  
«Lei è…?» domanda il professore.  
«Mia madre mi ha dato il nome Luna e da mio padre deriva il cognome Morgan, Signore.»  
«Professore, per favore.»  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di rivolgermi con “Signore” a tutti gli uomini più grandi di me» replica lei, stralunata.  
«Sua madre ha ragione, ma io sono un suo insegnante, Signorina Luna, quindi deve riferirsi a me con “professore”, va bene?» lei annuisce, non molto convinta, ma non aggiunge altro, forse perché non ha idea di come rispondere, dovendo cominciare la frase con “mia madre”. «Bene, detto questo, la pratica è importante tanto quanto la teoria, e spero che lei, Signorina Edwards, questo lo capisca, perché ha molte potenzialità» punta il suo sguardo scuro nel mio e non posso far altro che annuire, come Luna, con poca convinzione, come Luna.  
«Va bene, professor Evans» mormoro, mentre gli occhi di tutta la classe sono puntati su di me.  
«Bene. E adesso parliamo della magia ai tempi del colera!» esclama entusiasta, con la sua penna in mano come se fosse una bacchetta.  
Sarà una lunga, lunga, lunga giornata.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

«Odio questo posto» borbotto, osservando il piatto di fronte a me, ripieno di verdure. Un minestrone, seriamente, ci hanno preparato un minestrone per pranzo? Ma che scuola è, ma dove sono le vecchie scuole che preparavano polpette, cotolette e patatine fritte di dubbia provenienza? Non va bene così, non va affatto bene. Dovrei fondare un club, ecco. Il Club Delle Persone Che Vogliono Mangiare Schifezze. Il _CDPCVMS_. È un bel nome. Suona bene.  
«Cos’hai detto?» mi chiede un ragazzo, puntando lo sguardo scuro sul mio. Lo sguardo scuro. Come quello di Calum. Eccetto per la forma, poiché gli occhi a mandorla in quel modo se li scorda.  
«Ho detto che questo minestrone sembra davvero buono» fingo un sorriso e prendo una cucchiaiata di minestrone, per poi sputarlo nel tovagliolo di carta. Che schifo. Per un attimo m’è parso di star mangiando erba con un pizzico di sale.  
«Vieni tra mezz’ora in biblioteca e mangerai un pasto decente» mi fa l’occhiolino e torna ad osservare il suo minestrone, girandolo e rigirandolo, schiacciando i pezzettini di verdura – o quel che sembrerebbe tale – e lanciandoli addosso ad un suo amico poco più in là.  
Prima o poi mi libererò del disagio, lo giuro.  
   
   
   
La biblioteca di questo posto è immensa e io non ho idea di dove andare, perciò per almeno dieci minuti rimango ferma all’entrata guardandomi attorno e sperando in un’illuminazione divina, o magari in qualcuno che passi e mi dica dove andare; andrebbero bene entrambe le cose, mi adatterei senza troppi problemi.  
«Ehi, tu! Cosa ci fai lì impalata?»  
Assottiglio lo sguardo e cerco di intuire chi mi abbia parlato, rendendomi conto di non riconoscere la voce. E come potrei, visto che le uniche persone che conosco in questa scuola sono Luna e il professor Evans?  
Sospiro e mi incammino verso la figura incappucciata, abbastanza distante da me, tenendo un passo veloce e uno sguardo vitreo. «Chi sei?» domando appena gli sono abbastanza vicino.  
«Sei qui per il club del libro?»  
«Veramente io…»  
«Sì, è qui per quello. Andiamo, novellina» il ragazzo che mi ha dato appuntamento in questo posto appare dal nulla e mi fa cenno di seguirlo, per poi consigliarmi di coprirmi per bene il viso, sia mai che ci scoprano. Faccio tutto quello che mi dice, sbuffando di tanto in tanto perché i due ragazzi parlottano tra loro senza dirmi nulla, proseguendo per la loro strada come se non fossi due passi dietro di loro. Ma va be’, il karma provvederà per me.  
Raggiungiamo l’angolo opposto rispetto l’entrata della biblioteca e ci ritroviamo di fronte al nulla. Guardo con occhio critico i due ragazzi, e sbuffo quando noto che stanno ancora parlando tra loro senza darmi retta.  
Sbuffo ancora più forte, ma continuano comunque a farsi i fatti loro come se io non esistessi. Va bene che sono bassa, però non così tanto.  
«Allora» dicono contemporaneamente, facendomi sussultare dallo spavento, «Il punto è…» continuano insieme. Sono inquietanti, fin troppo. Mi ricordano i due gemellini del film _Miss Peregrine – La casa dei ragazzi speciali_ , che facevano tutto insieme. Solo che i gemellini erano adorabilmente inquietanti. Questi due sono inquietanti e basta.  
«Che parli solo uno, per favore» li imploro, unendo le mani a mo’ di preghiera.  
«Parla lui» si indicano l’uno con l’altro e io scuoto la testa, disperata.  
«Saturn, parla tu» borbotta il tipo che mi ha dato appuntamento qui.  
«No, Sirius, parla tu» risponde a tono Saturn, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
«Silenzio, tutti e due!» una voce femminile spunta dal nulla, ma mi giro e mi rigiro, eppure non trovo la figura da cui è provenuta.  
«E adesso chi cazzo sta parlando?» mormoro tra lo scocciato e il terrorizzato.  
« _Ehi_ , qui non si dicono parolacce» mi riprende, ricordandomi vagamente Steve Rogers, ovvero Capitan America, e la sua ossessione per il linguaggio pulito. Ripenso ad Ashton e alla maglietta che mi ha lasciato, e sono sul punto di andare a recuperarla nei recessi dell’armadio per darla in dono alla voce femminile, anche se non sono sicura abbia un fisico attaccato alla voce.  
«Scusa, mamma» le rispondo, alzando gli occhi al cielo. I due ragazzi, Sirius e Saturn, ridacchiano sotto i baffi, forse nella speranza di non farsi sentire dalla voce misteriosa.  
«Sirius, dille cosa deve fare. Saturn, falle pronunciare il giuramento» impartisce la voce con tono austero, nonostante non ne sia in grado, a causa della sua cristallinità.  
Entrambi i ragazzi sospirano, ma annuiscono accondiscendenti e poi Sirius, con le sue spalle larghe e i suoi occhi scuri, prende la parola. «Prima di tutto, come ti chiami?»  
«L’avete portata qui senza sapere il suo nome, davvero?»  
«Lui l’ha portata qui, io non c’entro nulla» si difende Saturn, alzando le mani in difensiva.  
«Mi chiamo Rain.»  
«Si chiama Rain» dice Sirius alla voce, rimanendo comunque con lo sguardo rivolto verso di me.  
«Okay, si chiama Rain, ora fai quel che devi fare» continua la voce seccata.  
«Rain, sei qui perché il cibo ti fa schifo, giusto?»  
«Sono qui perché mi hai detto di venire qui» borbotto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Saranno almeno venticinque minuti che mi trovo in questa zona dell’edificio e ancora non è accaduto nulla.  
«Vero, ma hai borbottato di fronte al cibo, perciò credevo che…» si incespica e il panico inizia ad invadere i suoi occhi, facendomi ridacchiare.  
«Perché siete così stupidi?» domanda esasperata la voce, e la posso benissimo sentire sospirare.  
«Ma perché mi metti sempre in mezzo?» esclama a sua volta Saturn, decisamente più carino di Sirius, coi capelli corti, quasi del tutto rasati, e il viso, dai lineamenti dolci, offeso.  
«Rain, il cibo ti piace, sì o no?» mi chiede la voce, ignorando i lamenti dei due ragazzi.  
«In generale, sì. Quello che viene preparato in questo posto sperduto nel nulla, decisamente no» rispondo sinceramente.  
«Bene, fatela entrare.»  
«Ma… il giuramento? E tutte le condizioni che io ho dovuto seguire per filo e per segno?» si lagna Saturn, mentre Sirius sorride divertito.  
«Ho detto: fatela entrare» ripete la voce.  
Sirius mi fa l’occhiolino, prima di fare pressione in un punto a caso nel muro. Probabilmente il punto è specifico, ma per me è completamente tirato a indovinare.  
Si apre una porta, di fronte a noi, e la figura in ombra di una ragazza mi appare davanti.  
«Benvenuta nel club del libro, Rain» mormora e i ragazzi mi sospingono dentro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e facendo cadere il passaggio segreto nel buio.  
Cadrò, me lo sento.  
E morirò, sento anche quello.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

«State scherzando» mormoro, fissando il paradiso che mi trovo di fronte, sentendo gli occhi lentamente cambiare forma, per prendere quella a cuoricino.  
«A te sembra uno scherzo?» mi chiede la ragazza, divertita, inarcando le sopracciglia ben delineate.  
«Be’, il veleno è cosa comune» faccio spallucce e mi avvicino al grande tavolo ricco di tutto ciò che c’è di più bello al mondo. E no, non sto parlando dei membri degli One Direction né dei membri delle bands _kpop_.  
«Se avessi voluto ucciderti, saresti morta da tempo» mi si avvicina e posso scorgere un sorriso serafico ben impresso sulle sue labbra.  
«Ne sei così sicura?» le rispondo in tono di sfida, facendo uscire scintille blu dalle mie dita, per divertimento, o magari per avvertirla che con la mia magia non si scherza.  
«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?» si avvicina di un altro passo, mentre i due ragazzi le si posizionano rispettivamente al fianco destro e al fianco sinistro.  
«Voglio solo mangiare» il mio sguardo si ripone nuovamente sul tavolo, spostandosi dal grande piatto di patatine fritte cotte alla perfezione alla piccola fontana di cioccolato poco più in là.  
«Allora mangia» i ragazzi rilassano le spalle sentendo le parole di… be’, della ragazza, e si spostano poco più in là, andandosi a sedere su un divanetto di pelle beige.  
«Voi non mangiate?» chiedo, con poca fiducia nei loro confronti.  
«Io ho già mangiato» la ragazza fa spallucce e si massaggia la pancia praticamente inesistente.  
«Io pure» dice Sirius… Saturn… no, Sirius. O forse era Saturn. Insomma, dice il ragazzo che mi ha dato appuntamento in biblioteca.  
«Bene, pranzo romantico tra me e Rain» Sirius, Saturn, tipo più carino e mezzo pelato mi si avvicina e inarca le sopracciglia, facendomi storcere la bocca, in una smorfia ben visibile.  
«No, grazie, preferirei pranzare con una papera. Avrebbe certamente più cervello di te» rispondo, e la ragazza e l’altro tipo ridono. «Potreste ripetermi i vostri nomi?» borbotto poi.  
«Io sono Saturn, quello bello del gruppo» Saturn, il ragazzo pelato, mi si avvicina ancora un po’ e io mi allontano ancora un po’.  
«Io sono Sirius» risponde l’altro ragazzo, accennando un sorriso dolce.  
«Io sono Aurora, piacere» mormora la ragazza educatamente, facendo rimbombare la sua voce cristallina nella stanza.  
«Bene, tra un’ora me li dovrete ripetere.»  
«Mi hanno detto che in questi giorni sono arrivati nuovi studenti, tra cui una ragazza che ha rivelato la magia a dei non maghi» rivela Saturn, iniziando a mangiare un panino ripieno di patatine fritte, ketchup, maionese, pomodoro, olive, lattuga, un pizzico di sale e un the freddo alla pesca per accompagnare il tutto.  
Mi trattengo dal fare una smorfia e torno a concentrarmi sui loro dialoghi, mangiucchiando i miei spaghetti alla carbonara. Dio se sono buoni. È come mangiare un orgasmo.  
« _Ah_ , sì?» mormora Aurora, pensierosa. «Allora dobbiamo stare molto attenti» fa sapere ai ragazzi con sguardo serio. I due annuiscono all’istante, come dei cagnolini.  
«Sapete anche il nome di questa ragazza?» domando curiosa, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore per l’ansia.  
«No, ma so che ha un nome legato alla natura» dice Sirius, lasciandomi basita.  
«Tutti i maghi hanno un nome legato alla natura» gli faccio sapere, ricordando le sgridate di mia madre quando ero piccola nei momenti in cui mi lamentavo del mio nome. _I maghi sono legati alla natura, Rain, e lo devono dimostrare!_  
« _Oh_ , giusto» Sirius si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato, e io faccio spallucce, disinteressata.  
«A me dai dello stupido e a lui no?» sbotta Saturn offeso, portandosi una mano sul petto, dove si trova il cuore.  
«A me non importa se i maghi siano informati o meno sul mondo della magia e sulla storia del nostro popolo e _bla bla bla_.»  
«E allora perché mi hai dato dello stupido?»  
«Perché lo sei.»  
Aurora ridacchia in seguito alle mie parole e posso notarla alzare gli occhi al cielo, estremamente divertita. «Rain, conosci per caso i nomi dei nuovi arrivati?» mi chiede, ritornando seria e riprendendo in mano la conversazione precedente, decisamente più interessante.  
«No, non sapevo neanche ci fossero dei nuovi arrivati, oltre me» ammetto, finendo la mia pasta e pulendomi le labbra con un tovagliolo di stoffa.  
«Ho ricordato il suo nome!» esclama Sirius, con un sorriso che gli va da un occhio all’altro.  
«Ma davvero?» mormoro, cercando di nascondere l’accenno di preoccupazione nella mia voce.  
«Sì» annuisce felice lui, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Bene, diccelo» borbotta Aurora, cercando di farlo sedere nuovamente, senza riuscirci.  
«Ragna!» alza l’indice e lo punta verso il tetto, come se avesse appena avuto un’idea geniale.  
«Ragna?» Aurora storce la bocca, incapace di capire.  
«Ragna, come la femmina del ragno» risponde Sirius, contento di essere, per la prima volta, quello intelligente del gruppo.  
«Mi piacerebbe lasciarti credere che una persona si possa chiamare Ragna, ma in realtà la ragna è una rete a maglie sottili utilizzata per catturare gli uccelli» dico, avvicinandomi a Sirius e carezzandogli una spalla, sentendomi in colpa di fronte la sua delusione. Avrei potuto fargli credere di avere ragione per un altro po’; anzi, avrei dovuto. «Mi dispiace» mormoro sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
«E tu che ne sai del significato di ragna?» giro lo sguardo e mi ritrovo quello di Saturn fisso su di me, sospettoso.  
«Mi piacciono gli uccelli» mento, certa di non poter rivelare loro di Sunshine e della sua passione per le parole. Ricordo quando, ogni sera, prima di andare a dormire, apriva il dizionario e imparava un nuovo termine, e mi costringeva ad interrogarla.  
È che se gli rivelassi di mia sorella, capirebbero subito che sono io la ragazza che ha rivelato ai non maghi la magia e di cui, automaticamente, non possono fidarsi. E io ho fame.  
«Questa rivelazione è molto interessante» l’espressione sul viso di Saturn cambia repentinamente da sospettosa ad ammiccante.  
«Fa sempre così?» chiedo conferma ad Aurora, che annuisce desolata.  
«Rain!» urla d’un tratto Sirius.  
«Cosa?» borbotto, girandomi a guardarlo annoiata.  
«No, non tu. Rain è il nome della novellina che non sa tenere la bocca chiusa.»  
Quattro occhi si puntano su di me, mentre Sirius si crogiola contento nella sua rivelazione, senza rendersi conto delle sue stesse parole.  
«Sarà una mia omonima?» provo a dire, ma Aurora scuote la testa. E capisco di essere nei guai. Come sempre.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

«Vi posso spiegare» mormoro, alzando le mani a mo’ di difesa. Si tratta sempre di me contro tre maghi, non importa la mia bravura o forza. Me, che la prima volta che ho tenuto in mano una bacchetta l’ho fatta cadere e si è spezzata in due. Menomale che la magia della mia famiglia è abbastanza potente o dovrei comprare una nuova bacchetta ogni due ore.  
«Non vogliamo sentire le tue spiegazioni» mi ringhia contro Aurora, con Saturn al suo fianco. Indietreggio, leggermente spaventata dai suoi modi di fare.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» domanda Sirius confuso, dimenticando la sua soddisfazione per aver ricordato il mio nome.  
«Lei è una nostra nemica» spiega Aurora a Sirius, che aggrotta la fronte, sempre più confuso riguardo questa situazione.  
«Addirittura vostra nemica?» ridacchio, per poi rendermi conto che forse non è il momento di ridacchiare, perché loro sembrano prendere seriamente quest’accaduto.  
«Be’, ci hai mentito» esclama Aurora fuori di sé.  
«Non capisco» borbotta Sirius, grattandosi la nuca. Nessuno di noi dà importanza alle sue parole; nessuno si gira neanche a guardarlo.  
«Io non vi ho mentito. Sirius mi ha detto di ritrovarci in biblioteca, e poi è apparso Saturn dal nulla, e si è aperta una porta dal nulla, e sei spuntata tu dal nulla» borbotto, infastidita dal fatto che mi si stia dando della bugiarda. Non che solitamente io non lo sia, è tutta una vita che mento (a me stessa e agli altri), ma in questo specifico caso non lo sono affatto.  
«Effettivamente ha ragione» prende parola Saturn, ma si ammutolisce quando Aurora gli lancia un’occhiataccia.  
Sirius apre bocca e spero abbia intuito ciò che sta accadendo e prenda le mie parti, ma se ne esce con un «Continuo a non capire» che mi fa sospirare rassegnata.  
«Sei una traditrice» Aurora mi lancia una lunga occhiata significativa, ricolma di odio e fastidio, e poi va via, uscendo da una porta che neanche avevo notato.  
«E quindi, cosa devo fare?»  
Sirius fa spallucce, facendomi intendere di essere ancora all’oscuro del motivo del litigio, invece Saturn sospira, per poi prendere la parola. «Sarebbe meglio se tu andassi» mormora, incrociando il mio sguardo, «E non tornassi più» conclude.  
Annuisco, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, e faccio per andare via, per poi ricordarmi di non essere in grado di aprire la porta. Io e le porte: nemiche per la pelle, per le pinne e per la vita.  
«Potreste aprirmi la porta?» domando quasi imbarazzata, ma non troppo, perché sinceramente loro mi hanno portato in questo luogo segreto, a mia insaputa. E loro mi hanno costretto a mangiare, contro la mia volontà. Fosse stato per me non avrei mai toccato cibo. Mai. Per nulla al mondo. Magari un assaggino. Due. Tre. No, okay, devo smetterla di mentire a me stessa. Probabilmente, se fossi stata da sola, avrei mangiato tutto ciò che era disposto sul grande tavolo, più il tavolo stesso, e il divano, e l’intera stanza, e anche la scuola come dessert.  
Saturn giunge alle mie spalle e mi porge uno sguardo dispiaciuto prima di aprirmi la porta e lasciarmi andare.  
Per sempre.  
Troppo tragica?  
Troppo tragica.  
   
   
   
«Mia madre non mi ha mai insegnato il dono della calma e della pazienza, non ne ha avuto il tempo; dove sei stata? Con chi sei stata? Hai mangiato?» mi chiede a raffica Luna appena rientro in camera.  
Sospiro e bofonchio qualche parola del tipo “in giro”, “da sola”, e “sì, ho mangiato”. Ma continuo comunque a ritrovarmi il suo sguardo preoccupato puntato addosso, perciò alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro ancora una volta. «Che c’è?»  
In tutta risposta Luna fa spallucce e torna a fissare il libro che ha tra le mani, senza più degnarmi d’una occhiata. Faccio una smorfia e mi butto sul letto, affondando la testa nel cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Continuo a non capire cosa sia preso ad Aurora e perché Sirius e Saturn abbiano deciso di stare dalla sua parte, pur sapendo di avermi effettivamente portato loro in quel maledetto luogo segreto e pur non conoscendomi affatto. Come si fa a pensare qualcosa di una persona, a darle della bugiarda o traditrice, senza conoscerla? Vero che io per prima ho i miei pregiudizi (ad esempio, ad Ashton piace Capitan America e, per forza di cose, non riesco a reputarlo intelligente), ma non punterei mai il dito su nessuno senza conoscerlo. Be’, tranne quando ho incontrato Calum per la prima volta e gli ho dato del coglione. E comunque Calum è davvero un coglione. Quindi è diverso.  
Mi rigiro nel letto, posizionandomi in posizione fetale, il corpo rivolto verso il muro bianco e spoglio, leggermente rovinato in alcuni punti, come se qualcuno, un tempo, ci avesse attaccato sopra dei fogli, o delle fotografie, e siano stati staccati senza neanche pensarci troppo. Un po’ come i miei genitori hanno fatto con Sunshine, mesi fa, e hanno fatto adesso con me. Si sono liberati di noi, come dei vestiti consunti che neanche entrano più, come le monetine con cui non ci compri nulla e allora ti cadono per strada e neanche le prendi, come si butta via il filtro di una sigaretta appena terminata. In effetti, forse è questo che siamo: sigarette. Viviamo una vita intera e più cresciamo, più ci consumiamo, dando sollievo agli altri, ma distruggendo noi stessi. E, alla fine di tutto, veniamo buttati via, in un posto qualunque, e neanche veniamo ricordati, da nessuno, in nessun modo.  
Però mi piace credere di essere la sigaretta di qualcuno e che qualcuno sia la mia sigaretta. E ci consumiamo a vicenda, e ci diamo sollievo a vicenda, e magari, un giorno, quella persona butterà via me e io butterò via lei, ma insieme. E magari ci ricorderemo dove ci siamo buttati, e ci cercheremo e ci troveremo, di nuovo. E ancora e ancora.  
«Mia madre crede che troppi pensieri facciano male al cervello» dice Luna, facendomi sussultare.  
«Probabilmente tua madre ha ragione» mormoro, girandomi verso Luna, per poterla guardare in faccia.  
«Mia madre ha sempre ragione» risponde lei, accennando un sorriso.  
«Le vuoi bene, _eh_?» lei annuisce e il suo sorriso si apre un po’ di più. «È una cosa bella» Luna annuisce ancora una volta e torna al suo libro, con un sorriso felice, e forse anche un po’ malinconico, stampato sul volto.  
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi, lasciandomi andare tra le braccia di Morfeo, pensando che forse Luna stringe tra le mani la sigaretta di sua madre, e che forse sua madre stringe tra le mani la sigaretta di Luna. E che io, invece, mi sa che di sigarette, tra le mani, non ne ho proprio.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

«Qualcuno qui sa disegnare?» domanda il professor Evans, fissando i suoi occhi in ognuno dei nostri sguardi spaesati.  
«Io me la cavo» borbotta una voce che riesco subito a riconoscere. Mi giro di scatto e ritrovo il profilo di Sirius, con la sua espressione continuamente confusa e il suo ciuffo gonfio a ricoprirgli leggermente la fronte.  
«Bene. Lei come si chiama?» chiede il professore educatamente, accennando un sorriso in direzione di Sirius.  
«Sirius Stark» mormora.  
Il professore annuisce e gli fa cenno di raggiungerlo, per poi lasciargli tra le mani dei pennarelli colorati e posizionarlo di fronte la lavagna. «Voglio che lei, Signorino Stark, disegni la magia.»  
«Ma la magia non si può disegnare, professore» si gratta la nuca imbarazzato dietro gli sguardi di tutti noi compagni.  
«Tutto si può disegnare, con un po’ di fantasia. Molti artisti, maghi e non maghi, sono riusciti a disegnare le emozioni, quindi non vedo perché lei non possa disegnare la magia» spiega il professore, riuscendo a catturare l’attenzione di tutti i suoi studenti. Anche perché le sue lezioni sono le migliori, essendo l’unico in grado di renderci tutti partecipi, non come la professoressa Schneider, di origine tedesca, che è riuscita a sputacchiare a tutti gli studenti della prima fila e a far addormentare tutti gli altri, con tanto di incubi annessi durante il sonno a causa della sua voce insopportabile e fin troppo alta.  
«Va bene, ci proverò» mormora in risposta Sirius, decidendo di dar retta al professore e di mettersi alla prova. Fissa la lavagna, completamente bianca, e prende un respiro profondo, prima di poggiare un pennarello arancione sulla superficie e cominciare a disegnare delle linee che non riesco a cogliere, ma che comunque, per Sirius, avranno un senso.  
Fisso il suo disegno incuriosita, la bocca leggermente aperta e la fronte aggrottata, e scuoto la testa, in disappunto.  
«Signorina Edwards, non sembra molto convinta» il professore mi guarda incuriosito, con la testa inclinata di lato.  
«Non lo sono, infatti» dico, annuendo con la testa.  
«E perché mai non lo sarebbe?» chiede ancora una volta il professore, curioso, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Perché la magia è blu» borbotto, continuando a fissare le linee disegnate da Sirius, e continuando a trovarle in parte sbagliate.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che la mia magia è bianca» interviene Luna, espressione stralunata e capelli lunghi a ricoprirle parte del volto.  
«Ha detto bene, Signorina Morgan. La _sua_ magia è bianca, invece quella della Signorina Edwards è, a quanto pare, blu, e quella del Signorino Stark è, come potete ben vedere, arancione» esclama estasiato il professore, indicandoci ad uno ad uno. «Ecco, per lei, laggiù, che colore è la magia?»  
«Rossa» risponde una voce che riconosco essere quella di Saturn.  
Dopodiché altri studenti cominciano a dire ad alta voce il colore della loro magia, e quindi in aula risuonano voci che esclamano verde, giallo, marrone. Nessun nero. E nessun colore ripetuto. Ognuno ha le sue sfumature, alcuni hanno addirittura la magia fatta di due o più colori.  
«Professore» alzo la mano e lui mi fa cenno di parlare, «Perché nessuna persona ha la magia di colore nero? E riguardo cosa è basato il colore della propria magia?» domando curiosa, arrossendo di fronte agli sguardi dei miei compagni, che mi fissano tutti a bocca aperta, stupiti riguardo le mie considerazioni.  
«Sono felice mi abbia posto questa domanda, Signorina Edwards» e arrossisco un po’ di più. «Il colore riflette la personalità del mago. È vero che la personalità si crea crescendo e vivendo, ma la magia è antica, e la magia sa. Ogni persona ha, ed è, un colore specifico.»  
«E avere la magia nera che cosa significa?» chiedo, notando che abbia evitato di rispondere alla mia prima domanda.  
«Avere la magia nera significa essere oscuri dentro, ma, tranquilli, molto raramente nascono dei maghi con la magia nera» il suo sguardo si rabbuia e io deglutisco, preoccupata, mentre una strana sensazione mi pervade il corpo, incastrandosi nello stomaco.  
«Quindi sono esistiti maghi con la magia nera?» mi affretto a chiedere, in ansia.  
«Sì» risponde chiaro e conciso, evitando il mio sguardo.  
«E adesso, in questo preciso istante, nel mondo, esistono maghi con la magia nera?»  
«Sì, esiste una persona che ha la magia nera, e si trova proprio in questa scuola.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Fisso sconcertata il piatto ripieno di verdure che hanno un aspetto tutt’altro che invitante e arriccio le labbra in una smorfia tra il disperato e il… disperato.  
«Il menu cambia mai?» chiedo ad un ragazzo che si trova vicino a me nella fila della mensa. Lui scuote il capo, affranto, e io sospiro, ancora più disperata rispetto a poco fa.  
Mi giro e fisso l’immensa mensa, molto simile a quella della _East High School_ , la scuola frequentata da Troy e Gabriella, i protagonisti di _High School Musical_. E, insomma, se non avete visto quel film, cosa ci fate ancora qui? Correte a vederlo, subito, ora, adesso.  
Riesco a trovare, tra i tanti tavoli occupati, un tavolo libero in lontananza e mi ci dirigo a passo spedito, stando attenta, maldestra come sono, a non far cadere il mio minestrone per terra. Non che m’importerebbe molto, di farlo cadere sul pavimento sporco, anzi, è il posto che meriterebbe, oltre la spazzatura, ma sarebbe meglio evitare di avere tutti gli sguardi di tutti gli studenti presenti puntati addosso.  
Arrivo sana e salva al mio angolo di paradiso e poggio il vassoio sul tavolo, lanciandogli un’altra smorfia disperata. Provo a mangiarlo, sperando che sia diverso rispetto quello assaggiato precedentemente, ma no, si tratta dello stesso identico minestrone con lo stesso identico orrido gusto. Lo sputacchio su un tovagliolo di carta e poggio una mano sullo stomaco brontolante. «Mangeremo, vedrai. Ti nutrirò, piccolo mio» sussurro tra me e me, carezzandomi la pancetta coperta dai jeans a vita alta che sto indossando.  
«Sei incinta?» esclama Sirius a voce fin troppo alta, facendo girare verso di noi diversi studenti.  
«Sei intelligente?» rispondo a mia volta.  
«Be’, molti dicono di no» mormora, grattandosi la nuca.  
«E allora io non sono incinta» borbotto, osservandolo mentre si accinge a sedersi accanto a me. «Chi ti ha dato il permesso?» osservo il suo corpo fin troppo vicino al mio e sbuffo. A quanto pare sono l’unica persona al mondo che ha bisogno di uno spazio vitale.  
« _Oh_ , scusa» si alza immediatamente e poi riprende la parola, «Posso sedermi accanto a te?» è più stupido di quanto credessi, però uno stupido dolce.  
«Stavo scherzando, Sirius» dico dolcemente, accennando un sorriso divertito.  
Lui annuisce e «Avrei dovuto capirlo» mormora, rimettendosi accanto a me.  
In realtà, avevo davvero bisogno del mio spazio vitale, ma lascio perdere, poiché probabilmente non capirebbe il senso delle mie parole e non ho voglia di spiegargli proprio nulla.  
« _Yo_ , fratello» la voce di Saturn mi fa sussultare e poi alzare gli occhi al cielo. « _My Lady_ » dice invece a me, facendomi scuotere la testa.  
«Sai addirittura la differenza tra _milady_ e _my Lady_? Sono colpita» rispondo con un accenno di sorpresa, mentre Saturn si siede di fronte a noi, divertito.  
«Mi piace Il Trono Di Spade. Si impara molto da quella serie TV» mi fa l’occhiolino, ammiccante.  
« _Ah_ , sì, e cosa avresti imparato?» lo stuzzico, mentre posso notare con la coda dell’occhio Sirius, confuso, che sposta lo sguardo tra me e il suo amico.  
«Be’, come conquistare le donne, per esempio.»  
«Allora dovresti riguardarlo, perché non sembra che tu abbia imparato molto bene» faccio spallucce e Saturn mi lancia un’occhiata offesa.  
«Vuoi vederlo?» dice allora, ammiccando nella mia direzione, mentre io non posso far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Stai certo che sarà comunque più piccolo rispetto la lunghezza della sigla de Il Trono Di Spade» gli mostro un sorriso sornione.  
«Ma… Sei… Sono…»  
Uno sguardo confuso, simile a quello di Sirius, mi si imprime sul viso, di fronte al suo balbettio, e non posso far altro se non sospirare e chiedergli una spiegazione. «Cosa?»  
«Sono vergine» ammette, lasciandomi per un attimo senza parole.  
«Okay» dico solamente, disinteressata.  
«Okay?»  
«Cosa vuoi che mi importi?» faccio spallucce e punto lo sguardo su di lui, rosso come un peperone, più imbarazzato di me quando, all’età di otto anni, la mia maestra fece cantare a tutta la classe la canzoncina solita per il compleanno. L’odio più profondo di un pozzo profondamente profondo.  
«Volevo chiederti se…»  
«Cosa?» chiedo, nonostante sappia già cosa abbia intenzione di propormi.  
«Se ti interesserebbe aiutarmi a…»  
«Smettila di lasciare le frasi in sospeso» sbuffo infastidita, inarcando le sopracciglia in attesa.  
Prende un bel respiro e «Mi chiedevo se ti interesserebbe aiutarmi ad entrare in questo nuovo mondo» dice velocemente, tanto che all’inizio non riesco a recepire le parole o il loro significato.  
«Quale mondo?»  
«Quello dei non vergini.»  
«Esiste un mondo dei non vergini e io non ne ero a conoscenza?»  
«Smettila di prendermi in giro.»  
Ridacchio e scuoto la testa. «Non ti sto prendendo in giro.»  
«Non ti piaccio, non aggiungere altro» mormora tra l’imbarazzato e il rassegnato.  
«Sei molto carino» è tutto ciò che riesco a dire di fronte al suo stato emotivo.  
«Quindi verrai a letto con me?» chiede speranzoso, con gli occhi lucidi come due diamanti _Swarovski_.  
«No.»  
«Perché?» mette su un tenero broncio, ma evito di cadere nella sua trappola. Ho già avuto a che fare con gente del genere, tipo la mia cosiddetta compagnia di amici.  
«Mia madre ha sempre detto che gli uomini sono stupidi, ma non credevo così tanto» la voce soave di Luna spunta dal nulla, seguita dai suoi capelli chiari e lunghi e dal suo sguardo stralunato. «Mia madre aveva davvero ragione» aggiunge, osservando la fronte aggrottata di Saturn, mentre Sirius, al mio fianco, ha lasciato perdere da un bel po’ il nostro battibecco, e al momento è impegnato a giocare col suo minestrone.  
«Cosa intendi dire?» le domanda Saturn.  
«Mia madre dice che certe cose sono facili da intuire, ad esempio l’amore; difatti a Rain piace già qualcuno» risponde la mia compagna di stanza.  
«Sì! Cioè, cosa? No, assolutamente no!» esclamo, cercando di difendermi, sentendo le guance pian piano surriscaldarsi.  
«Quindi verrai a letto con me?» ripete entusiasta Saturn.  
«No. Non sarò la tua prima volta» sbotto, esausta.  
«La seconda?»  
«No, e neanche le volte dopo» borbotto, cercando di evitare di innervosirmi e immergere la faccia di Saturn nel minestrone. «Dov’è Aurora?» chiedo allora a Sirius accanto a me, sottovoce così da non farmi sentire da Luna, che non la conosce.  
«Lei mangia sempre nel posto segreto. Anzi, tra un po’ la raggiungeremo» mi risponde, dando una veloce occhiata all’orario che segna il suo orologio. In questa scuola è vietato tenere il cellulare e la cosa sta iniziando a farmi impazzire, poiché mi mancano i miei cosiddetti amici, e mi manca Sunshine.  
«Perché state parlando con me?» chiedo d’un tratto, ricordandomi di essere stata definita bugiarda e traditrice dalla loro amica, se non addirittura la loro migliore amica.  
«Perché ci piaci, ma non dirlo ad Aurora» risponde Saturn al posto di Sirius, facendomi l’occhiolino. Sospiro, ma sorrido.  
«Vuoi che più tardi ti porti qualcosa da mangiare?» si offre gentilmente Sirius, puntando il suo sguardo color cioccolato sul mio. Annuisco e il ragazzo mi stampa un bacio sulla guancia, prima di alzarsi per andare via con Saturn alle sue palle, che bofonchia, tra sé e sé, qualcosa come «E certo, da lui si fa baciare», che mi fa ridere più del necessario.  
Forse questo posto non è poi così pessimo come credevo.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di essere sincera, quindi, Rain, oggi hai un aspetto davvero orribile» mi dice Luna, lo sguardo perso chissà dove.  
Scherzavo. Questo posto fa schifo.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Girovago stancamente per la mia stanza, con Ares alle mie calcagna, le sue fauci che stringono una pallina nera, adatta per i cani di taglia grande, praticamente indistruttibile, sperando di poter giocare con me.  
Sono annoiata, di studiare non ne ho voglia, e non ho altro da fare, in questo posto. Non ho neanche il mio computer con me, così da poter ascoltare un po’ di musica. E i _Mayday Parade_ mi mancano tantissimo.  
Luna non c’è, e non ho idea di dove sia, ma è probabile che stia importunando qualcuno in giro per la scuola. E non ho voglia di andare a difendere questo qualcuno, come ho fatto negli ultimi giorni con almeno una dozzina di studenti. È cattiva, Luna, quando vuole, perché è sincera, non ha un filtro che separa i pensieri buoni da quelli cattivi. E mi chiedo chi sia sua madre, perché nella mia testa la immagino esattamente come lei: psicopatica.  
Ares continua a venirmi addosso con la sua pallina e io gli lancio un’occhiataccia. Ma perché l’ho portato con me?  
«Se ti do un biscottino con la faccia di Calum stampata sopra, ti stai zitto e fermo in un angolo?» borbotto al mio cane, incrociando le braccia al petto. Ares, dal canto suo, butta la pallina per terra e si mette a sedere, mostrandosi come un bravo cane. Ama i biscottini e odia Calum (per nessun motivo specifico), e due più due fa cinque. No, forse no. Dovrei fare un po’ di ripetizioni di matematica, mi sa. Ma la prima cosa fondamentale per risolvere un errore è accettare di averlo commesso. Quindi sono già a buon punto.  
Faccio apparire sul palmo della mia mano sinistra diversi biscottini e li poggio a terra, lasciandoli in balia del mio cane, per poi sbuffare e guardarmi attorno, sconcertata.  
La magia è altamente inutile in una scuola sorvegliata, in cui ogni minimo movimento viene controllato dal preside, e in cui è impossibile far apparire dal nulla cibo, eccetto quello per gli animali, o oggetti vari.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta della mia camera sonoramente, facendomi sobbalzare dalla sorpresa. La apro e trovo il viso di Saturn davanti, che mi fa sospirare. Avete presente gli stalker? Ecco, lui.  
« _My Lady_ » mormora, facendo un leggero inchino.  
Accenno un sorriso e gli faccio cenno di entrare, nonostante preferirei sbattergli la porta in faccia, e poi mi vado a sedere sul mio letto, con Ares che mi si sistema di fronte per proteggermi. « _My Lord_ » dico in risposta, stando al suo gioco. «Cosa vuoi?» aggiungo subito dopo, lasciando da parte l’educazione che una _lady_ dovrebbe avere.  
«Questo è il tuo cane?» domanda Saturn sorridente, avvicinandosi ad Ares che emette un ringhio terrificante. Il sorriso scompare dal volto di Saturn, che storce la bocca, spaventato. «Ne prende dalla padrona» borbotta.  
«Come, scusa?»  
«Siete entrambi molto affabili, volevo dire» si giustifica immediatamente di fronte al mio sguardo di fuoco, accompagnato dal ringhio di Ares.  
«Cosa vuoi?» ripeto, lasciando perdere le sue offese. Non è di certo la prima volta che mi si dice che sono tutt’altro che amichevole. Ripenso a Calum, e al nostro primo bacio, e al secondo, e al terzo, e… insomma, avete capito. Ripenso a Calum e mi rendo conto che un pochino mi manca. Ma evitate di farglielo sapere, per favore.  
«Aurora vorrebbe vederti» dice Saturn, interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
«Ha scoperto che spacciate cibo?»  
«No» scuote la testa, per poi sedersi per terra, di fronte ad Ares. Appena se ne rende conto, si rimette in piedi, tremando come una fogliolina investita dal vento gelido invernale.  
«E allora perché vorrebbe incontrarmi?»  
«Non lo so, non me lo ha fatto sapere» fa spallucce e si guarda intorno, fissando la stanza disordinata e ordinata contemporaneamente.  
«La parte ordinata è di Luna» spiego, seguendo la probabile linea dei suoi pensieri.  
«Allora, andiamo da Aurora?» chiede, porgendomi la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi.  
«Sì, _my Lord_ , ma prima devo andare al bagno» mi alzo, evitando la sua mano tesa verso di me, e faccio per chiudermi in bagno, quando lo noto dietro di me. «Che stai facendo?»  
«Sto venendo in bagno con te» mormora.  
«Per quale motivo?»  
«Non hai mai visto _Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale_? Non sai che ad andare in bagno da soli si rischia di morire per mano di un _Troll_?» chiede agitato, allargando le braccia e puntandole verso l’alto. Non capisco se stia pregando o se sia semplicemente cretino.  
«Non mi pare Hermione sia morta» incrocio le braccia al petto e inarco un sopracciglio.  
«Hermione non è morta perché con lei c’erano Harry e Ron» esclama.  
«Esiste una regola non scritta delle coppie, Saturn. Se io sono in bagno, tu fuori» esclamo a mia volta, esasperata.  
«Siamo una coppia?»  
«No.»  
«E allora entro con te.»  
«Esiste una regola non scritta degli sconosciuti, Saturn. Se io sono in bagno, tu fuori» rettifico, iniziando ad annoiarmi.  
«Non siamo sconosciuti!»  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi trattengo dallo sbattere la fronte contro lo spigolo della porta. O di sbattere la testa di Saturn contro essa, che sarebbe di certo più soddisfacente. E anche meno doloroso, per me. «Esiste una regola non scritta degli amici, Saturn. Se io sono in bagno, tu fuori» dico infine, per poi spingerlo fuori dal bagno, senza attendere una sua risposta, e chiudermici dentro a chiave, col fiatone e lo schifo addosso. Va be’, quest’ultimo da sempre e per sempre, altro che le coppiette fidanzate voltastomaco che si scrivono i bigliettini per San Valentino con tanto di Baci Perugina annessi. Anche se i Baci Perugina non li rifiuterei neanche se a regalarmeli fosse il mio peggior nemico, e neanche se fossero avvelenati.  
Mi guardo attorno e fisso l’ambiente circostante, rendendomi conto di non dover soddisfare i miei bisogni, così scarico lo sciacquone per far credere a Saturn di aver effettivamente usato il water e poi lavo le mani, evitando di osservare il mio viso allo specchio posto sopra il lavandino, certa che sia sempre lo stesso, con tanto di occhiaie nere e capelli gonfi.  
Sbuffo ed esco dal bagno, osservando Saturn che sta parlottando sottovoce ad Ares, e mi dico che è meglio non sapere cosa gli stia dicendo. «Sei pronta?» mi chiede appena mi nota.  
Annuisco e «Andiamo da Aurora» mormoro, sperando non voglia uccidermi. Anche se mi farebbe un favore.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

«Aurora» dico alla ragazza posta di fronte a me, facendole un veloce cenno di saluto con la testa.  
«Rain» dice a sua volta, puntando lo sguardo nel mio, facendomi accapponare la pelle.  
«Sirius» dice Saturn al mio fianco, alzando la mano a mo’ di saluto in direzione del suo amico.  
«Saturn» dice a sua volta Sirius, accennando un sorriso.  
«Ciao, io sono Luna» ci giriamo tutti verso la ragazza dai capelli biondo platino, che porge una mano per poi stringersela da sola con l’altra, come di consueto.  
«E tu chi saresti?» le domanda Aurora, confusa, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«Mia madre ha deciso di chiamarmi Luna e da mio padre deriva il mio cognome, Morgan» si presenta lei, osservando la stanza segreta al di là della biblioteca, non molto grande, ma abbastanza da farci stare tutti noi. Le uniche cose presenti nella stanza sono due tavoli con cibarie varie, diverse sedie e un divano.  
«E come sei arrivata fin qui?» continua col suo interrogatorio Aurora, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di evitare di seguire la gente, ma io stavo seguendo Rain» si giustifica lei, con la sua voce pacata, che mai ho sentito salire o scendere di volume. È atona.  
«Perché mi stavi seguendo?» le chiedo, leggermente confusa. La ragazza in tutta risposta fa spallucce e va a sedersi sul divano, schiacciandosi in un angolino e continuando a guardarsi intorno con sguardo stralunato. «Non ci darà fastidio» prometto al resto del gruppo.  
Aurora annuisce convinta e poi punta lo sguardo sui suoi due amici. «Sirius, Saturn, andate a sedervi accanto a Luna.»  
I due sospirano, ma, con le spalle abbassate e il viso rivolto verso il pavimento, prendono posto accanto alla mia compagna di stanza, cercando di starle il più lontano possibile.  
«Non ha la lebbra, tranquilli. Anche perché se l’avesse, lo capireste» dico ai due ragazzi, che rilassano leggermente le spalle e si avvicinano di qualche centimetro a Luna, che continua a non dar loro importanza, come se non ci fossero, come se nessuno di noi, eccetto lei, fosse presente nella stanza. «Allora, di cosa vorresti parlarmi?» punto la mia attenzione su Aurora, posta di fronte a me, alta esattamente quanto me.  
«Vorrei scusarmi» mormora sottovoce, evitando così di farsi sentire dagli altri.  
«Davvero?» esclamo alzando il volume della mia voce, per poi abbassarlo e ripetere un altro «Davvero?».  
«Sì. So di essermi comportata male e avrei dovuto darti la possibilità di spiegarti» storce la bocca, come imbarazzata, e posso notarla benissimo giocherellare con le mani, come se fosse nervosa. Ma nervosa di cosa poi? Anche se non accettassi le sue scuse, a lei cosa cambierebbe? Neanche ci conosciamo.  
«Va bene» decido di risponderle, portando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni che sto indossando, quasi con menefreghismo. Senza il quasi, perché in realtà non m’importa davvero.  
«Grazie mille» esclama entusiasta, per poi darmi un abbraccio veloce, che non ricambio. «Allora, ragazzi, Rain fa di nuovo parte del nostro gruppo. Siete felici?»  
Saturn e Sirius alzano lo sguardo e lo puntano su di noi, per poi sorridere contenti, con tanto di sbrilluccichio negli occhi alla Edward Cullen.  
«E di lei cosa ne facciamo?» domanda Saturn, lanciando una lunga occhiata a Luna, che neanche si rende conto che stiamo parlando di lei. Mi chiedo chi sia più sveglio, se lei o Sirius.  
«Per me può rimanere» mormora Sirius, aggrottando la fronte e osservando la mia compagna di stanza, studiandole il volto e i movimenti sporadici del corpo.  
Aurora si gira nella mia direzione, chiedendomi consiglio con lo sguardo. «Tu che dici?»  
«Non mangia molto, e non parla molto. Io direi che può rimanere» le rispondo, per poi stringermi nella felpa che sto indossano. Quaggiù l’aria è molto più fredda, ed è come stare a New York tra Febbraio e Marzo.  
Aurora, dopo essersi convinta delle mie parole, si guarda intorno nella stanza, e poi sbuffa annoiata. «Va buttata la spazzatura» borbotta, osservando con una smorfia il bustone nero riposto all’angolo.  
«Questa è un’impresa ardua e valorosa!» esclama Saturn, alzandosi in piedi e puntando l’indice verso l’alto, come suo solito. Mi ricorda Topolino, e non so neanche il perché.  
«Ho solo detto che va buttata la spazzatura» ribadisce Aurora, basita dalle sue manie di protagonismo. Manie che in questo gruppo probabilmente abbiamo tutti.  
«Un’impresa da veri eroi, come _Saturn Man_!» continua lui, senza darle ascolto.  
Sospiro e scuoto la testa, sconsolata. «Va bene, _Saturn Man_ , vai a buttare la spazzatura» inarco le sopracciglia e sorrido divertita ad Aurora, facendole l’occhiolino, e lei comprende immediatamente la mia idea, oserei dire geniale. «Essendo un’impresa da supereroi, io, Rain Edwards, dichiaro te, _Saturn Man_ , la persona che ogni giorno butterà via i rifiuti per salvare il suo popolo dalla stanchezza e dalla puzza» proclamo, con tono serio e sguardo fiero.  
«No, aspetta, io... vi odio» bofonchia Saturn, puntando lo sguardo verso il pavimento, offeso, con un piccolo broncio a solcargli il viso dai lineamenti dolci. Ma poi fa spallucce, intuendo di aver perso la battaglia – ma non la guerra –, e prende il sacco della spazzatura così da poterlo andare a buttare, facendosi accompagnare da Sirius e Luna, lasciandoci da sole.  
«Ti andrebbe di parlarmi un po’ di te?» mi chiede Aurora, sedendosi di fronte al tavolo, prendendo un pacchetto di caramelle _Haribo_. Ancora non capisco come sia possibile che lei abbia tutte queste prelibatezze mentre il resto della scuola è costretto a mangiare minestrone/schifo ogni giorno.  
«Prima vorrei sapere come mai tu abbia tutto questo ben di Dio» le chiedo io, indicando il tavolo pieno di fronte a noi.  
Il suo sguardo si rabbuia, ma prende un respiro profondo e annuisce. «Va bene, ti racconterò la mia storia.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

«Il 21 Febbraio 1997 sono nata io, dai Morton» inizia a dire, rilasciando un altro sospiro, «E sì, so che il cognome della mia famiglia è terribile» aggiunge, facendo una smorfia. Ridacchio, ma attendo che prosegua. «La mia famiglia è di origini italiane, tant’è che il mio cognome avrebbe dovuto essere Mortoni» e fa un’altra smorfia, «Okay, scusa, mi lascio troppo andare ai dettagli» borbotta.  
Passo una mano sul viso, per farle intendere che non importa, e poi dico un veloce «Tranquilla».  
«Dicevo, la mia famiglia è di origini italiane ed è cresciuta dando tantissima importanza allo stare insieme, all’essere effettivamente una famiglia. Grandi pranzi e grandi cene con tutti i parenti, festività magiche, e non, passate chiusi in casa, un bel caminetto a riscaldare la stanza, delle carte da gioco sul tavolo. Insomma, le tradizioni sono per loro fondamentali» annuisco, nonostante mi sia difficile immaginare una famiglia intera riunita e felice. Tutte le volte che i miei parenti si sono riuniti, hanno cominciato a litigare che neanche nei programmi come _Il Grande Fratello_ o _Jersey Shore_. «Il punto, Rain, è che la felicità non può durare a lungo. La vita è fatta di ostacoli. E non tutti riescono a superarli.»  
«Che intendi dire?» le chiedo, confusa.  
«Intendo dire che, quando in una famiglia di potenti maghi, nasce una figlia non maga, iniziano a sorgere dei dubbi.»  
«Anche nella mia famiglia è nata una figlia non maga» mormoro, facendo spallucce, continuando a non capire.  
«Tua sorella è più piccola o più grande di te?»  
«Più piccola.»  
«E allora è giusto così.»  
«Non riesco a capire, sinceramente» mi gratto la nuca, imbarazzata.  
Aurora, d’altro canto, mi porge un sorriso. «Non è colpa tua. Non tutti i maghi crescono con una preparazione eccellente. E spesso la colpa è dei genitori, che li rifiutano, o che li lasciano in balia di loro stessi.»  
«Spiegami tutto, per favore» la imploro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«In una famiglia di maghi, è sempre il primogenito ad essere un mago. È impossibile che sia il secondo figlio» dice, lanciandomi una lunga occhiata d’intesa. Peccato che più lei parli e meno io riesca ad intendere.  
«I miei genitori erano convinti che mia sorella fosse la maga di famiglia» replico, aggrottando la fronte. Com’è possibile che sia impossibile che il secondogenito sia un mago, eppure i miei genitori, grandi amanti della magia e della sua storia, fossero convinti che mia sorella fosse una maga?  
«Perché non volevano che fossi tu, semplice» mi dà una veloce carezza alla mano, che io ritraggo subito, come scottata.  
«No, non è vero. Stai mentendo» scuoto la testa e trattengo le lacrime, mentre la consapevolezza delle sue parole inizia a farsi spazio nella mia testa.  
«Mi dispiace, Rain. Non credevo che a raccontarti della mia vita, avrei toccato tasti dolenti» mormora, il suo tono palesemente dispiaciuto.  
«Non…» prendo un respiro profondo, «Non è colpa tua.»  
«Vuoi che continui, o preferisci parlarne un’altra volta?» mi chiede dolcemente.  
«Continua pure» dico, evitando di ragionare su ciò che mi ha appena detto. Ci penserò dopo, stretta tra le coperte del mio letto, probabilmente con le lacrime amare a bagnarmi le guance calde.  
«Io sono una primogenita non maga nata da due non maghi, Rain. Avrei dovuto essere una maga, ma non lo sono» spiega, storcendo la bocca. «La mia nascita ha portato disastri. Si è iniziato a supporre che mia madre avesse tradito mio padre con un non mago. E tutti i nostri parenti, uniti nei periodi felici, si sono dileguati, sono spariti. E i miei genitori, dopo avermi cresciuta per sei anni, hanno deciso di abbandonarmi di fronte questa scuola e ricominciare la loro vita.»  
«Mi dispiace» le dico, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Due reiette, ecco cosa siamo.  
«Qui sono stata cresciuta con tutto l’amore di cui una bambina, e poi una ragazza, ha bisogno. Il preside è mio zio e non ha esitato due volte a tenermi sotto la sua ala protettiva» sorride e le brillano gli occhi, quindi sospiro. Almeno una delle due è cresciuta con un po’ d’amore.  
«Sbaglio o tu non potresti vedere la scuola?» le chiedo.  
«È un po’ più complicato di così, il discorso. Diciamo che un non mago con un minimo di sangue magico nel suo corpo, può vedere una buona parte di magia. L’altra parte la vedo grazie a mio zio, che mi ha fatto un incantesimo» spiega ancora una volta, facendo spallucce e tenendo sempre su un bel sorriso. Non si tratta di un sorriso felice, non è uno di quei sorrisi che lo guardi e dici “ _Toh_ , le persone felici esistono”. Affatto. Ma è un sorriso tranquillo, come se ormai avesse accettato le condizioni della sua vita.  
«Sto imparando di più oggi, sulla magia, che in tutta la mia vita» affermo, scuotendo la testa in disappunto.  
«Se vuoi saperne ancora di più, ti posso fornire alcuni libri.»  
«Se mi avessi fatto questa domanda mentre mi trovavo a Phoenix, oppure a Los Angeles, avrei di certo risposto di no. Ma visto che qui non ho nulla da fare, direi proprio di sì» le rispondo. «Posso farti una domanda?» le chiedo subito dopo.  
«Dimmi pure.»  
«Come hai conosciuto Sirius e Saturn e per quale motivo hai deciso di fidarti di loro?»  
«Ho conosciuto prima Sirius. Saturn fa da relativamente poco parte del nostro gruppo. E il primo l’ho conosciuto per caso. Girovagavo per la libreria, quando avevo all’incirca dodici, o forse tredici, anni, e ci siamo scontrati. Lui era appena arrivato e si era perso» mi racconta, perdendosi nei ricordi lontani, in anni in cui io stavo in casa con mia sorella giocando a nascondino. E loro erano qui, chiusi in questa scuola, da soli.  
«Come mai Sirius sta qui da così tanto tempo?» aggrotto la fronte e la osservo curiosa.  
«Sarà una storia che ti racconterà lui, semmai e quando ne sentirà il bisogno.»  
Annuisco, felice che abbia deciso di non raccontarmi la storia privata di un’altra persona. Significa che lei sia una persona di cui potersi fidare. E qui dentro ho davvero bisogno di una persona simile. «E invece Saturn?»  
«Saturn è semplicemente un grande pettegolo e ha seguito Sirius fino alla mia porta, circa un annetto fa» ridacchia e io insieme a lei. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.  
«Un po’ come Luna ha fatto con me» le dico e lei annuisce, ridacchiando ancora un po’.  
«Adesso tocca a te!» esclama, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.  
Prendo un respiro profondo e inizio a raccontarle la storia della mia vita, fino ad arrivare alla settimana a Phoenix con i miei amici. Forse la migliore e la peggiore della mia intera esistenza.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	30. Chapter Thirty

_10 Aprile 2017,_  
_Phoenix, Arizona_

   
«Una settimana, Rain, e poi torni a Los Angeles» dice in tono severo mia madre al telefono, facendomi sospirare, ma annuire tra me e me.  
«Va bene» mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, leggermente agitata.  
«Sai cosa succederà, vero?» mi domanda.  
Ingoio un po’ di saliva, per buttare giù il groppo che ho in gola, e poi sussurro un veloce «Sì», che viene portato via dal leggero venticello che oggi ricopre Phoenix.  
«Divertiti, allora. Ciao» dice infine, con disinteresse, per poi chiudere la chiamata e lasciarmi sola con me stessa e coi miei pensieri. Anche se so che questa situazione non durerà molto a lungo, perché conosco la mia compagnia di cosiddetti amici.  
Ingoio un altro po’ di saliva e faccio una smorfia; continuo a dire che lo schifo è sempre in agguato, che più mi muovo e più lo trovo ad aspettarmi, con tanto di sorrisetto diabolico e braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Tutto bene?»  
Punto lo sguardo sul ragazzo che mi ha appena parlato e, in un primo momento, neanche riesco a riconoscerlo. Appena la consapevolezza di ciò che ha fatto mi arriva addosso, scuoto la testa in maniera esagerata. «Perché?» mi lagno, passandomi una mano tra i capelli e fissandolo a lungo, sempre più sconvolta e affranta.  
«Volevo cambiare un po’» risponde il mio amico, facendo spallucce.  
«E dovevi per forza tingerti i capelli di verde, Michael?» esclamo, facendo una smorfia. Più li guardo e più sento di poter perdere la vista per quanto sono fosforescenti. È come guardare il sole. Ma dieci volte peggio.  
«Non ti piacciono?» chiede, mettendo su un tenero broncio.  
«Avrei preferito li tingessi di rosso o blu, a questo punto» borbotto, passando una mano tra di essi nella speranza che la tinta non sia vera tinta. Be’, lo è, sfortunatamente.  
«Anche Luke li ha tinti di verde» dice con nonchalance, facendomi venire un altro colpo al cuore.  
«Vuoi farmi sapere qualcos’altro di sconvolgente?» apro le braccia e le rivolgo verso il cielo, pregando mentalmente un qualsiasi dio per farmi ammazzare seduta stante.  
«Calum si è tinto il ciuffo di biondo» dice, sempre molto tranquillamente.  
«Altro?» mormoro terrorizzata.  
«No, non penso» scuote la testa, ma poi si immobilizza e porta una mano sotto il mento, pensieroso. « _Ah_ , sì, stavo pensando di passare da Carlo per assaggiare le cavallette. Tu che dici?»  
«Io dico che adesso mi butto sotto una macchina e la faccio finita» rispondo, facendo un passo verso la strada.  
«Rain!» esclama Sasha, interrompendo il mio suicidio. Adesso uno neanche in pace si può suicidare, _oh_.  
«Che vuoi?» mormoro, girandomi verso la mia amica e aprendo la bocca in un’espressione stupita. «Cos’hai fatto ai tuoi capelli?»  
«Non ti piacciono?» chiede dispiaciuta, toccandone una ciocca, non più arancione, bensì nera.  
«Ma dove avete preso queste maledette tinte?» dico, senza risponderle, anche perché ci rimarrebbe male se lo facessi. In questo momento per la testa mi vengono in mente solo insulti.  
«Michael» dice solamente.  
Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, effettivamente. Avevo notato troppe bottigliette di tinta verde. A quanto pare non si trattava solo del verde.  
«Ma quindi queste cavallette le dovrei assaggiare sì o no?» mi chiede Michael.  
«Ma quindi non ti piacciono?» mi chiede Sasha.  
«Rain, secondo te una ciocca blu mi starebbe bene?» mi chiede Sunshine, uscendo di casa con Calum al suo seguito. Il ciuffo del finto cinese è la prima cosa che noto.  
«Calum, sembri una _Goleador_ alla Coca Cola» è tutto ciò che dico, lasciando perdere tutti gli altri, mia sorella inclusa.  
«Lo so. Michael ha esagerato con la tinta» Calum lancia un’occhiataccia al suo migliore amico, che si gratta la nuca imbarazzato.  
«Ti avevo detto di dirmi “basta”, ma tu non l’hai fatto» si giustifica.  
«Ti ho detto “basta” almeno dieci volte, Mike.»  
«Va be’, addio, vi ho voluto bene» mormoro io, facendo un cenno veloce di saluto, per poi continuare per il mio cammino verso la strada per la morte. Dritto dritto fino a sotto una macchina. E poi si spera sottoterra.  
«Come hai osato rovinare i miei boxer di Capitan America?» urla Ashton, facendomi bloccare sui miei passi.  
«Ho sbagliato il lavaggio, scusami» borbotta in tutta risposta Laila, uscendo anche lei di casa.  
«Ma che ci fate tutti sul marciapiede? Cosa ho pulito a fare la casa se state ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro su questo maledetto marciapiede?» porto le mani sui fianchi e li guardo uno per uno. «E dove diamine sono Luke e Grace?»  
«Stanno dormendo» mi fa sapere Sunshine, accennando un sorriso dolce.  
«Per quale motivo starebbero dormendo a mezzogiorno?»  
«Rain…» mormora Michael, facendo un passo tentennante nella mia direzione.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Non stanno propriamente dormendo» mi spiega, giocherellando con le mani, come nervoso per la mia possibile reazione.  
«Come no? Ma Calum mi ha detto di sì» dice Sunshine, girandosi verso il finto cinese della band.  
«Infatti è così!» esclama lui, dando uno schiaffetto sulla nuca a Michael, sussurrandogli un «Cretino» che però riusciamo a sentire tutti.  
«Non dite altro, per favore» li imploro, per poi notare tanti paia di occhi fissarci sconvolti.  
Bene, l’intero vicinato sta seguendo tutto ciò che stiamo dicendo. Fantastico. Meraviglioso. Avrò pure degli spettatori durante il mio suicidio. Non poteva andare meglio di così.  
«Io vado ad assaggiare le cavallette, ciao» dice Michael, dandoci le spalle e incamminandosi verso chissà dove.  
«Michael, è la direzione sbagliata, quella» borbotto.  
Lui sbuffa, ma si gira nuovamente verso di noi, superandoci e incamminandosi nella direzione opposta a quella precedente. «Ciao.»  
   
   
   
Sì, come dicevo, per ovvi motivi, la settimana migliore e peggiore della mia vita.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

«Certo che hai degli amici strani» dice Aurora ridacchiando, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime a causa di tutte le situazioni che le ho raccontato. Ad esempio di come Michael sia tornato col viso dello stesso colore dei suoi nuovi capelli, sul punto di vomitare, dopo aver assaggiato le cavallette a casa di Carlo.  
«Be’, anche tu» mormoro, facendole l’occhiolino e accennando un sorriso quando vedo i tre ragazzi di rientro dalla difficile missione di _Saturn Man_.  
«Ti mancano?» mi chiede, tornando seria, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo di fronte a lei e il mento sulle mani, così da potermi osservare meglio.  
«Un po’» ammetto, sentendo le guance surriscaldarsi leggermente al ricordo di Calum, della sua curiosità nei miei confronti, del suo interesse verso la mia vita privata, verso di me. Basta, devo togliermelo dalla testa. Sembro una tredicenne con la sua prima cotta. E pensare che a tredici anni li conquistavo con niente i ragazzi.  
«È normale. È sempre così. Magari in compagnia di certe persone stai male, soffri, ti senti oppressa. Ma poi sei costretta a starci senza, e il dolore ti colpisce così forte che ti toglie il respiro.»  
Annuisco e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, mentre accade esattamente ciò che ha detto. Il dolore mi colpisce, e mi fa male. E non so come mandarlo via, non so come scacciarlo. Non è un brufolo, che ti dà così tanto fastidio, ma alla fine, in un modo o in un altro, sparisce. No, il dolore è diverso. Ti entra dentro, ti si insinua nelle vene ed è difficile lasciarlo andare. Anche perché, se lo cacci via, mica sai cosa ti rimane. Magari il nulla. E il dolore è meglio del nulla.  
«A me è successo. Mi succede tuttora» dice Saturn sottovoce, aggiungendosi alla conversazione, a piccoli passi, pian piano, facendomi addirittura sussultare.  
«Davvero?» domando, curiosa di conoscere un po’ meglio questo ragazzo che mi lancia perennemente occhiate maliziose e battutine a sfondo sessuale.  
«Sì» annuisce e si avvicina al tavolo, sedendosi accanto a me. «A quindici anni ho capito di…» prende un respiro profondo e scuote la testa, imbarazzato.  
«Saturn, tranquillo, raccontale la tua storia» si intromette Aurora, lanciando un’occhiata dolce al ragazzo seduto accanto a me.  
«Sono bisessuale» dice tutto d’un fiato, facendomi accennare un sorriso.  
«Una mia amica è lesbica, Saturn» mormoro, ripensando a Laila, cercando di scacciare via il peso che mi opprime il cuore. Mannaggia ad Aurora e a quando mi ha fatto ripensare ai miei cosiddetti amici di Los Angeles. «Cos’è successo, comunque?» gli chiedo, riportando l’attenzione su di lui.  
«A quindici anni ho capito di essere bisessuale. Ho sempre ammirato il corpo degli uomini, così come quello delle donne, ma credevo che fosse normale, che capitasse a tutti. E quindi, proprio per questo motivo, mi definivo etero» spiega, gesticolando un po’ con le mani, mentre le guance gli si colorano di rosso. «Poi ho conosciuto Tyler. Un non mago» sottolinea le ultime due parole e so che il peggio sta per arrivare. «Tyler era, ed è, perché per quanto io sappia è ancora vivo» borbotta tra sé e sé, facendomi ridacchiare. «Dicevo, Tyler era, è, cioè, hai capito…»  
«Tyler era gay» dice Aurora per lui, sbrigativa.  
«Ecco, sì. Tyler era gay, e mi ha mostrato il fantastico e vario mondo della comunità LGBT+, mondo a me completamente sconosciuto, all’epoca. E mi sono innamorato di lui, e lui di me. E ho capito che non esiste la normalità, tantomeno l’anormalità. Per me è normale mangiare una caramella alle 11:30. È un’abitudine. Ma per te potrebbe essere anormale.»  
«Saturn, ti prego, evita di perderti in discorsi filosofici sulle caramelle» borbotta Aurora.  
«Be’, insomma, per i miei genitori l’omosessualità è anormale, innaturale. Così come le relazioni tra maghi e non maghi» si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, mentre lo sguardo gli si incupisce leggermente. «Quando ci scoprirono, uno o due anni fa, mi costrinsero a lasciarlo e mi portarono qui» conclude, ormai triste.  
«Mi dispiace» è tutto ciò che riesco a dire. Perché in queste situazioni non c’è molto da dire.  
«Questo è il motivo per cui sono un donnaiolo.»  
«Tu non sei un donnaiolo. Tu ti avvicini alle donne e loro ti mandano a quel paese.»  
«Aurora, il tuo parere non è stato richiesto» borbotta Saturn, sbuffando sonoramente.  
«Quindi cosa fai, stai lontano dagli esseri umani di sesso maschile?» chiedo, aggrottando la fronte confusa.  
«Ci provo.»  
«Non devi. Devi essere te stesso, Saturn, e fanculo a ciò che pensa la gente» mormoro, dandogli una veloce carezza sulla spalla sinistra, ovvero quella che mi viene di fronte.  
«Grazie.»  
«Anche io ho un rapporto terribile con i miei genitori, perciò ti capisco» dico, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Dovresti recuperare il rapporto che hai con loro» si intromette Sirius, avvicinandosi insieme a Luna, che annuisce accondiscendente alle sue parole.  
«Per quale motivo?» chiedo, leggermente infastidita.  
«Perché se li perdessi, ti pentiresti di non avergli dato un’altra possibilità, di non aver provato ad ascoltare le loro ragioni» spiega, mentre il fastidio via via se ne va, lasciando spazio alla curiosità.  
«Perché dici così?»  
«Perché i miei genitori sono morti in un incidente stradale, Rain. E quella stessa mattina avevamo litigato perché io non volevo assolutamente fare quel viaggio con loro. Avevano deciso di lasciarmi a casa, infine, di accontentarmi, ma io rimanevo comunque arrabbiato con loro. Non li ho neanche salutati, sai? L’ultima mia espressione che hanno visto è stato un broncio offeso, le ultime mie parole che hanno sentito sono state un “vi odio”. Partirono tardi a causa mia, quel giorno. Ebbero quell’incidente a causa mia» le lacrime gli rigano il viso, così come rigano il viso a tutti noi, persino a Luna.  
Mi alzo in piedi e mi avvicino a Sirius, dandogli un veloce abbraccio, che probabilmente non servirà a nulla, non ricostruirà i pezzi che ha perso perdendo la sua famiglia. «Non è stata colpa tua» gli sussurro all’orecchio, puntando i miei occhi verdi nei suoi scuri.  
Scuote la testa e so che forse non si perdonerà mai. «I sensi di colpa sono ciò che mi fanno essere così. Forse un po’ stupido, lo so, ma perlomeno gentile» fa spallucce e mi si stringe il cuore.  
«Sei una bravissima persona, Sirius.»  
«Mia madre è morta quando avevo dodici anni» sussurra Luna e tutti ci giriamo ad osservarla, un po’ sconvolti che abbia deciso di aprirsi con noi, un po’ sconvolti che abbia vissuto una cosa del genere ad una così giovane età.  
«Cosa le è successo?» le chiede Aurora, posizionandosi accanto alla ragazza che nel nostro gruppo è la più piccola, quella che si trova nel bel mezzo dell’adolescenza, ed è da sola, perché tutti non fanno altro se non indicarla come la ragazza strana. E forse un po’ strana lo è, ma non lo siamo tutti?  
«Mia madre era una di quelle persone sincere, belle, amichevoli; una di quelle persone che amava la vita, ma la vita non è riuscita a ricambiare il suo amore, tant’è che le è stata diagnosticata la leucemia e un anno dopo è morta.»  
«È per questo che la citi sempre?» le chiede curioso Saturn.  
«Saturn, non è il momento» mormora Aurora, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Luna scuote la testa in direzione di Aurora e rivolge un piccolo sorriso – visibilmente forzato – a Saturn. E poi annuisce, rispondendo alla sua domanda. «Mia madre era tutto per me, ed è tutto, quindi voglio che lo sappiano anche gli altri.»  
«Sapete una cosa? Voi siete una bella seconda famiglia» dice Sirius all’improvviso, arrossendo quando i nostri sguardi si ritrovano puntati su di lui.  
«Hai ragione» mormoro, sorridendo.  
Saturn ci costringe a formare un abbraccio di gruppo, Sirius non capisce, Aurora si lamenta, lo sguardo di Luna ritorna ad essere stralunato, io borbotto qualcosa di incomprensibile persino a me stessa, e tutto torna alla normalità. Per quanto il nostro gruppo possa essere definito normale.  
Ma va be’.  
Tanto domani sarà un altro giorno di merda.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Se c’è una cosa che più detesto oltre la mia vita, è il non poter bere alcol. Non è giusto. Odio il fatto che i maghi abbiano tutta questa magia dentro e poi per un po’ di alcol escano fuori di testa e facciano apparire dal nulla dei gabbiani fastidiosamente intelligenti – non che mi sia mai successo. Odio il fatto che mentre tutti gli altri adolescenti vivano il loro periodo di trasgressione, a me una semplice sigaretta rischia di farmi sparire e farmi ritrovare un secondo dopo dall’altra parte del mondo con un canguro accanto pronto a scalciare – non che mi sia mai successo anche questo.  
Insomma: che schifo.  
Sbuffo e osservo i miei amici che parlottano tra loro del nulla, lasciandomi in disparte nonostante oggi sia il 13 Settembre, ovvero il giorno del mio diciannovesimo compleanno, anche detto il giorno in cui potrò andarmene via da questa scuola. E non so come sentirmi, perché questi quattro psicopatici qui mi mancheranno, ma rivedere Sunshine (e Calum) è il mio desiderio più grande, l’unico che esprimerò soffiando quelle misere candeline che Aurora è riuscita a recuperare.  
«Ragazzi, io vado alla ricerca di Stella e Monte Bianco, che si sono affezionati alla cocca dei professori. Aspettatemi qui» dice Aurora, prima di farmi l’occhiolino e uscire dalla stanza che io e Luna condividiamo.  
«Mi chiedo quale genitore malato di mente chiami il proprio figlio Monte Bianco» borbotta Saturn pensieroso.  
Sospiro e mi decido a prendere la parola prima che i neuroni di Saturn si uccidano per il troppo lavoro. «Il suo nome è Monte.»  
«Quindi qua non siamo di fronte ad un caso di malattie mentali, bensì di fronte a puro odio.»  
«Be’, Saturn, ti ricordo che tu hai il nome di un pianeta» rispondo, facendo spallucce, già annoiata dalla conversazione in corso.  
«Sì, ma il pianeta più bello dell’intero universo!» esclama entusiasta, mettendo su un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«No» dico solamente, alzando gli occhi al cielo e dando alcune carezze veloci ad Ares, che in questi mesi si è comportato da cane perfetto. Ha sempre fatto la pipì sulla porta della stanza della professoressa Schneider; e la pupù sempre accanto ai pomodori del professor Madden (e aggiungerei che i pomodori sono cresciuti con un colore e una forma splendida); ha mangiato sempre ciò che gli ho dato; e non ha mai abbaiato fuori orario (ha sempre iniziato ad abbaiare mentre io non ero in camera, ma i vicini di stanza stavano studiando). Insomma, un cane modello.  
«Cos’è stato questo rumore?» chiede allarmato Sirius, mettendosi sull’attenti.  
«Io non ho sentito nulla» borbotta Saturn, seduto tranquillamente sul letto di Luna, mentre lei sta di fronte la scrivania a studiare. Studia sempre, ma la sua opinione durante le lezioni la tiene sempre per sé. A differenza mia, che forse parlo pure troppo. Ed è per questo che il professor Evans ha un debole per me. Come la maggior parte dei professori. Tutte queste attenzioni mi lasciano basita, però.  
Qualche minuto dopo, un forte suono rimbomba tra le mura della scuola, facendoci sussultare tutti.  
«Okay, questa volta ho sentito qualcosa» mormora Saturn terrorizzato, stringendo tra le braccia un peluche di Luna.  
Altri suoni seguono quello precedente. Sembrano tuoni, ma non sono tuoni. Fanno lo stesso rumore dei botti di Capodanno, ma non siamo a Capodanno. In seguito a questi rumori cui fonte è sconosciuta, la stanza inizia leggermente a tremare e il panico pervade ognuno di noi, tutti stretti, l’uno vicino all’altro, che deglutiamo senza sosta buttando giù il nodo in gola, che comunque non scompare.  
«Che cazzo sta succedendo?» la voce mi esce in un sussurro, ed è tremolante.  
Luna indica l’armadio e mi ritorna in mente la prima conversazione che abbiamo avuto, e mi ritornano in mente gli scomparti segreti dell’armadio. Mi ci avvicino, a passi veloci, nonostante le gambe siano molli e il cuore mi batta all’impazzata, che sembra sul punto di fuoriuscirmi dal petto e scappare via da qualunque cosa stia accadendo in questo momento.  
Faccio dei gesti veloci verso l’armadio, mormorando dei “per favore” imploranti, che a volte neanche riescono a risuonare nella stanza a causa dei _boom_ che arrivano da dappertutto. Pochi secondi dopo, e nell’armadio appare una porta, alta circa la metà di me.  
Mi giro verso i ragazzi e gli faccio cenno di entrare, per poi avvicinarmi ad Ares e coccolarlo dolcemente, dandogli alcuni biscottini per cercare di calmarlo e farlo stare zitto. I ragazzi si ficcano nella porticina, dopodiché costringo Ares ad oltrepassarla. E li chiudo dentro.  
Io ho ancora delle cose da fare.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, presa da un’ansia impossibile da descrivere a parole, e poi inizio a giocherellare con le mani sudaticce, camminando avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro.  
Cosa faccio? Cosa dovrei fare adesso? Perché mi sono chiusa fuori? Faccio ancora in tempo ad entrare, ma i miei piedi non sono d’accordo con questa cosa, i miei piedi che non riescono a fare altro che camminare avanti e indietro per la mia stanza, strisciando sul pavimento liscio, facendo un rumore sinistro.  
Mi blocco, ad un tratto, ed esco dalla stanza, decisa. Be’, facendo finta di essere decisa. E mi dirigo verso la biblioteca, notando l’orrore in cui è stata ridotta la scuola. Diversi muri sono crollati, altri sono sul punto di farlo, e le crepe sono così grandi che potrei infilarmici dentro facilmente. Alcuni studenti si stanno impegnando ad aiutarne altri, per poi scappare, tutti nella direzione opposta alla mia. Mi sento come l’artista disegnato da Munch in _Anticonformismo d’artista_ , l’unico quadro che mi abbia mai seriamente trasmesso qualcosa, l’unico che mi abbia mai davvero emozionato.  
Sospiro e continuo a guardarmi attorno, osservando sconvolta i volti dei miei compagni, sporchi, insanguinati, spaventati. Alcuni cercano di portarmi con loro, prendendomi per un braccio, ma io scuoto sempre la testa e li lascio andare, con una sicurezza che sono certa di mostrare, ma sono poco certa di avere.  
Mi lascio alle spalle l’orrore e mi chiudo in biblioteca, l’unica stanza che ha resistito a tutto e che probabilmente resisterà a tutto. Alcuni libri sono caduti per terra, ma decido di non riporli al loro posto. Non c’è tempo.  
Entro nella stanza segreta, attenta a non farmi vedere da nessuno – non che ci sia qualcuno da queste parti – e poi rilascio un bel sospiro quando mi ritrovo i soliti tavoli, le solite sedie e il solito divano. È come se tutto ciò che sia successo là fuori, qua dentro non sia accaduto.  
Ma lascio andare via i pensieri futili, e mi rimetto a camminare, dirigendomi verso la porticina che Aurora ha sempre tenuto nascosta, ma che io sono sempre riuscita a vedere. La apro, con la mano leggermente tremolante, e ciò che mi ritrovo davanti è polvere, disastro, libri buttati per terra e poltrone cadute di lato, messe ormai in posizione fetale, spaventate.  
Mi incammino pian piano dentro lo studio del preside, un’ampia stanza fatta di colori scuri, ma caldi, che racconta una storia che mai si è scoperta. Inizio a guardarmi attorno, cercando due persone nello specifico, che trovo poco dopo, sotto la grande scrivania in legno.  
«Aurora!» urlo, e la mia voce risuona per tutta la stanza, in un’eco senza fine.  
«Rain» dice lei con voce sottile, per poi far risuonare nella stanza un singulto strozzato.  
«Che… che cosa è successo?» le chiedo, inginocchiandomi al suo fianco, sentendo il pavimento duro contro le ginocchia deboli.  
«Ci hanno attaccato. Non so chi, ma…» un singhiozzo abbandona le sue labbra e la sua testa inizia a scuotersi. «Non so chi, ma l’hanno fatto. E mio zio…» si interrompe un’altra volta e lacrime copiose e amare le bagnano le guance arrossate. «E mio zio è morto.»  
Mi basta una veloce occhiata verso il corpo accanto al suo per sentire un po’ di bile risalire. È suo zio, il preside, disteso a pancia in su, un rivolo di sangue alla bocca e alla fronte, un corpo immobile.  
Tutto ciò è assurdo. Tutto ciò è impossibile.  
«Dobbiamo andare via da qui, Aurora» le dico dolcemente, sapendo che le parole piene di compassione sarebbe meglio risparmiarsele in un momento simile.  
«Hai ragione» sussurra lei, la voce graffiata dal pianto. Si alza lentamente, non senza dar prima un ultimo bacio sulla fronte di suo zio, e poi si incammina verso la porta principale.  
«Non sarebbe meglio uscire dal retro?» le chiedo, indicando la porticina che porta alla sua stanza privata.  
«No, andiamo di qui» dice sicura, facendomi annuire accondiscendente.  
La situazione è terribile anche in quest’altro lato della scuola e mi lascia completamente stupita, le parole a mancare, la voce a mancare.  
Fino a che i disastri non li si vive, non è facile capirli. È come perdere tutto, è come vedersi crollare davanti il proprio futuro, la propria vita, i propri sogni, è come essere in un incubo, ma reale, senza alcuna via d’uscita. E non si trovano le parole giuste, e non si trovano i gesti giusti, neanche le espressioni giuste. Si sta così, con la bocca aperta, gli occhi sbarrati, le mani tremanti. Si sta così, che non si sta.  
Arriviamo alla mia stanza e Aurora mi fa cenno di aprire la porticina. Entriamo entrambe e i ragazzi ci accolgono con grandi abbracci e tante lacrime, e Ares mi accoglie con la coda scodinzolante e gli occhietti felici, di uno che non ha idea di cosa sia accaduto, e in questo momento vorrei essere lui.  
«Allora, che si fa?» chiede subito Saturn.  
«Si va a Los Angeles» risponde subito Aurora.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Decidiamo con dei semplici sguardi d’intesa di non chiedere ad Aurora perché la nostra meta sia proprio Los Angeles, e poi usciamo silenziosamente dal nostro nascondiglio nell’armadio, iniziando a darci da fare per sistemare più in fretta possibile le nostre valige, grazie all’uso della nostra magia.  
«Adesso dobbiamo fare qualcosa che è assolutamente illegale qui a scuola» dice Aurora agitata, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Ovvero?» le chiediamo in coro io, Sirius e Saturn, mentre Luna sta in un angolino a sistemare le ultime cose per il viaggio. È da quando si è ficcata nel nascondiglio che non fiata, e la cosa inizia a preoccuparmi.  
«Dobbiamo uscire da scuola.»  
«Ma visto che il preside non c’è più» dice Saturn, quasi sussurrando le parole che sa che feriranno la sua amica, «Non dovremmo essere facilitati?»  
«No, affatto. La scuola ha una barriera magica attorno a sé che non permette agli alunni di scappare» incrocia le braccia al petto e sospira rumorosamente.  
«E allora come ha fatto ad entrare chiunque ci abbia attaccato?» mormora Saturn, grattandosi la testa confuso.  
«Penso ci abbiano attaccato dall’interno» mormora Aurora, abbassando lo sguardo dispiaciuta, mentre gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime, che scaccia via prontamente.  
«Sei sicura?» chiedo io con una leggera ansia che rappresenta l’atmosfera che si è creata nella stanza.  
«No, ma lo suppongo. Ho letto tantissimi libri riguardo alla nostra scuola e le scuole di magia in generale, ed è impossibile entrare, o uscire, senza permesso.»  
«E hai qualche idea per farci uscire di qui?»  
«Forse.»  
«Proviamoci, allora» faccio un cenno nella direzione di Aurora e gli sguardi di ognuno di noi si accendono di una sicurezza che forse nessuno di noi credeva di avere.  
Un’ora dopo, tutto ciò che siamo riusciti a fare è stato uscire nel giardino sul retro della scuola e guardare il cielo azzurro sopra di noi. Si crepa dal freddo e tutto ciò che stiamo facendo è battere i denti e tremare come le foglioline autunnali.  
«Quindi…» mormora Saturn, rompendo finalmente il silenzio, «Che facciamo?»  
«Sto cercando un modo per farci uscire vivi da qui» risponde Aurora sottovoce, probabilmente troppo persa tra i suoi pensieri, alla ricerca di ricordi da catturare per farci compiere la nostra missione, qualunque essa sia.  
«Puoi cercarlo più in fretta?»  
Lancio un’occhiataccia a Saturn e poi scuoto la testa, affranta dai suoi modi di fare. «Tu hai qualche idea?»  
«No.»  
«E allora stai zitto.»  
«Le parole!» sbotta d’un tratto Aurora, facendoci sussultare. È come se Satana si fosse impossessato della sua anima e la sua lingua da inglese fosse diventata il _Verbis Diablo_. Insomma, non capiamo un cazzo di ciò che sta confabulando tra sé e sé.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» prende finalmente la parola Sirius, fissando Aurora terrorizzato, con tanto di occhi sbarrati. Effettivamente la ragazza continua a confabulare tra sé e sé, camminando avanti e indietro in un modo che mi fa venir voglia di vomitare.  
«Succede che so come farci uscire da qui» dice d’un tratto.  
«Cioè come?»  
«Dobbiamo recitare una filastrocca nella vecchia lingua dei maghi.»  
«Esiste una vecchia lingua dei maghi?» chiedo sconvolta.  
«Mia madre mi raccontava sempre una filastrocca da piccola: “ _Quando conveniunt Camilla, Domitilla, Drusilla sermonem faciunt et ab hoc et ab hac et ab illa_ ”.»  
«Quello è greco, lo so persino io» borbotta Saturn.  
«È latino, cretino» risponde Aurora, alzando gli occhi al cielo in un gesto esasperato. «E comunque quella filastrocca, Luna, significa che quando le donne si incontrano, ben presto spettegolano.»  
«È offensiva» sbuffo sonoramente e scuoto la testa.  
«Non è il momento di discutere sul sessismo della filastrocca.»  
«Qual è la vecchia lingua dei maghi?» chiedo allora ad Aurora.  
«Io non la posso leggere, perché essendo umana per me è impossibile vederla, però so dove possiamo trovare la filastrocca.»  
Aurora inizia a spiegarci velocemente che è quasi sicuro che la filastrocca si trovi in un grosso libro rilegato in pelle in un cassetto nascosto nella scrivania del preside, e, facendo _ambarabà ciccì coccò_ , giungiamo alla conclusione che sia il momento di Sirius di farsi valere. Ma il ragazzo sembra abbastanza confuso e, nonostante le ripetute istruzioni, continua a non capire, perciò optiamo per Saturn, con la scusa che lui sia _Saturn Man_. Lo convinciamo e attendiamo, sperando riesca a recuperare quel maledetto libro.  
«Ma ci siamo davvero affidati a Saturn?» mormoro in un momento di panico.  
«Ce la farà» dice Aurora con un sorriso a trentadue denti. «Spero» aggiunge subito dopo, perdendo il suo sorriso.  
Passa mezz’ora prima che il ragazzo torni, un enorme libro sotto il braccio sinistro, delle gocce di sudore sulla fronte, ma un piccolo sorrisetto ad abbellirgli il volto. Si avvicina lentamente a noi, con andatura tranquilla, forse anche un po’ stanca, o più che altro esausta.  
« _Saturn Man_ non delude mai!» urla contento, facendoci ridacchiare tutti, tranne ad Aurora, che sta scuotendo la testa nella disperazione totale.  
«Hai sbagliato libro» borbotta, arrossendo. «Quello è il libro con le posizioni del _Kamasutra_ per i maghi» la sua voce si abbassa leggermente e il rossore sulle sue gote aumenta.  
« _Oh_.»  
Decidiamo che la prossima persona a dover andare è Luna, che annuisce soltanto, e poi si incammina verso la scuola, con una lentezza capace di uccidere. La fermiamo cinque minuti dopo, quando ha fatto solo sette passi e mezzo.  
E quindi tocca a me. Bene. Ce la posso fare. Nel dubbio, se non ce la faccio, mi ammazzo.  
Prendo un respiro profondo e mi incammino verso la scuola, lasciandomi alle spalle il mio gruppo di amici e il cielo azzurro, lasciandomi alle spalle la pace per immergermi nuovamente nell’orrore e nel casino del silenzio. Tengo lo sguardo alto e proseguo, attenta a non inciampare tra i detriti e le persone sedute per terra, a piangere, testa bassa e spalle tremanti.  
Arrivo quasi subito all’ufficio del preside e riesco facilmente a trovare il cassetto che nasconde il libro, e mi chiedo come abbia fatto Saturn a sbagliare. Questo libro è enorme, e pesa più di un cucciolo di elefante. Motivo per cui uso la magia per teletrasportarmi fuori dalla scuola, nonostante fino a questa mattina fosse contro le regole anche solo pensare di farlo.  
Finisco proprio di fronte ad Aurora e per poco non le inciampo addosso, rischiando di farle cadere il libro/mattone di sopra.  
«Poggialo per terra» mi dice Aurora, ed eseguo nell’immediato il suo ordine. «Adesso aprilo, lentamente. Se lo aprissi di scatto, rischieresti di venire risucchiata dentro.»  
«Grazie per il sostegno morale» borbotto, mettendomi di fronte al libro, le ginocchia contro l’erba morbida.  
Apro il libro con una lentezza tale da farmi compiere cinquant’anni, nel frattempo, e trattengo il respiro per tutto il tempo, trattenendomi dal farmi ricoprire di brividi per la paura.  
«Bene» mormora Aurora una volta che ho aperto il libro senza essere inghiottita dallo stesso. «La filastrocca dovrebbe essere a pagina cinquanta.»  
«Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» le chiede Saturn confuso.  
«Pur non essendo una maga, io ho studiato, Saturn, a differenza tua» risponde lei, facendogli una linguaccia scherzosa.  
«Trovata» esclamo esultante, osservando le parole scritte in una grafia poco comprensibile, inchiostro nero su carta giallastra, invecchiata, rovinata dal tempo.  
«Riesci a leggere le parole?»  
«No» scuoto la testa e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore.  
«Siamo fottuti.»  
« _Ehi_ » borbotta Saturn offeso, lanciando un’occhiataccia ad Aurora.  
«Conosci la vecchia lingua dei maghi?» chiede Aurora al ragazzo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No.»  
«Allora zitto.»  
Assottiglio gli occhi, provando a leggere le parole, nonostante mi appaiano confuse, come se le stessi vedendo in un sogno. Mi sforzo il più possibile a renderle nitide, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore e cercando di rilassare corpo e mente, cercando di dimenticare dove sia, cosa sia appena accaduto e soprattutto chi io sia. Mi concentro solo sulle parole, e qualche minuto dopo la mia bocca fa da sé.  
E siamo liberi.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Non credevo lo avrei mai detto, ma Los Angeles mi era mancata. Addirittura gli abitanti di Los Angeles, con la loro mania per le feste e la loro ignoranza sul termine “solitudine”, mi erano mancati.  
Mi guardo attorno con occhi felici, Ares tenuto al guinzaglio al mio fianco, i miei amici magici e Aurora alle spalle.  
Sta a me fare da guida nella città degli angeli, ma il punto è…  
«Dov’è che dobbiamo andare?» chiedo confusa ad Aurora, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Conosci qualche posto tranquillo in cui organizzare un piano?» mi domanda a sua volta lei, mani in tasca e occhi svegli, come se tutto l’accaduto di Denali fosse stato solo un brutto sogno.  
«Casa mia?» provo a dire, facendo spallucce, mentre Ares comincia a scodinzolare sentendo la parola “casa”, le orecchie più grandi di quella di Dumbo già tirate all’indietro.  
«Non ci sono i tuoi genitori?»  
Annuisco in direzione di Saturn, aggrottando la fronte. «Possiamo andare a casa di Calum» propongo allora, sperando che il ragazzo deciderà ti darci il permesso di entrare, nonostante io sia sparita per mesi e mesi. Non di mia spontanea volontà, comunque.  
«Ti ricordi dov’è?» prende nuovamente parola Aurora, inclinando la testa con un sorrisetto scherzoso stampato sul viso. Come se nulla fosse successo.  
«Più o meno. Mi ricordo che abita vicino ad un ristorante di dubbio gusto» mormoro, guardandomi attorno.  
Ci siamo teletrasportati vicino ad un parco che sono certa di aver già visto, ma di cui ricordo poco o nulla, ma penso di poter raggiungere casa di Calum. Penso. Forse no. Nel dubbio _ambarabà ciccì coccò_. Amen.  
«Chiediamo a qualcuno» esclama Sirius, tutto contento della sua idea. Idea che però è stranamente intelligente e segue una buona logica.  
«Sono fiera di te» esclamo a mia volta, dando un veloce abbraccio al ragazzo, facendo finta di asciugarmi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi per l’emozione.  
«Come si chiama il ristorante?» riprende il discorso precedente Aurora, senza perdere tempo con i nostri modi di fare da procrastinatori professionisti.  
« _Top o Flop, decidilo tu!_ » mostro un sorriso fintamente felice e poi scuoto la testa esasperata. Ma chi chiama un ristorante in un modo del genere, dico io?  
«Scusi» mormora Aurora ad un passante, accennando un sorriso educato. «Sa dove si trova il ristorante _Top o Flop_?»  
L’uomo che ha fermato la guarda senza guardarla davvero e poi prosegue per la sua strada, come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
È tutto sempre più strano.  
«Aurora...» comincio a dire quasi spaventata, «Ti ricordi cos’è successo a scuola, vero?»  
«Cos’è successo a scuola?» mormora lei, confusa.  
«Saturn, Sirius, Luna, voi ricordate qualcosa?» Luna annuisce all’istante, mentre Saturn e Sirius scuotono la testa, anche loro nella più completa confusione. «Che diamine sta succedendo qui?»  
   
   
   
«Okay, ci siamo» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e osservo il palazzo in cui vive Calum, un po’ rovinato così com’è rovinata questa zona della città.  
Entro dal portone principale, che rimane aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, perché la maggior parte dei condomini dimentica o ha perso del tutto la chiave.  
Ares mi sta vicino, annusando qua e là per controllare se sia tutto a posto. È un buon cane da guardia, direi addirittura eccezionale.  
Giungiamo alla porta di casa di Calum, di legno rovinato, e suono il campanello, sperando sia all’interno dell’abitazione.  
Ovviamente non lo è, perché dopo dieci minuti che siamo di fronte alla sua porta, ancora non ci ha degnato della sua presenza.  
«Siamo proprio fortunati, _eh_ » borbotta Aurora, sbuffando sonoramente.  
Annuisco in accordo e metto su una smorfia annoiata. «Proviamo ad andare a casa di Ashton.»  
   
   
   
«Okay, ci siamo» dico nuovamente, mordicchiandomi ancora il labbro inferiore, osservando con indecisione la porta di casa Irwin, sperando che un buco nero spunti da sotto i miei piedi e mi risucchi senza neanche pensarci due volte.  
È che non sono pronta a incontrare Ashton, non sono pronta a rivedere i suoi _gadgets_ di Capitan America e non sono pronta a rivedere tutto il resto della compagnia dei miei cosiddetti amici di Los Angeles.  
Suono il campanello, trattenendo il respiro, cercando di non farmi prendere dall’ansia.  
Ad aprirci è Laila, in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza. E al suo fianco ritrovo Sasha, i suoi capelli nuovamente arancioni e sempre d’una bellezza mozzafiato.  
«Ciao» dice Laila, guardandomi senza realmente guardarmi, proprio come l’uomo a cui abbiamo chiesto informazioni qualche ora fa.  
«Laila, sono Rain, non mi riconosci?» le domando confusa.  
Okay che sono passati alcuni mesi, ma sono così facile da dimenticare?  
«Rain…» sussurra lei, pensierosa, «No, non conosco nessuna Rain» scuota la testa convinta.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
«Perché dovrebbe scherzare?» prende la parola Sasha, inarcando le sopracciglia, anch’esse tendenti all’arancione.  
«Sasha, neanche tu mi riconosci?»  
«Come fai a sapere il mio nome?» sbotta, mettendosi sulla difensiva.  
«C’è Calum?»  
«Ragazze, cosa succede?» domanda una voce che riconosco subito essere quella di…  
«Sunshine?» apro la bocca sorpresa, mentre i maghetti e Aurora dietro di me iniziano a parlottare confusi. Spaventati tanto quanto me.  
«Chi sei?» chiede lei, col suo solito tono educato e il suo solito sorriso gentile. Peccato che il suo sguardo sia perso, come se tra di noi ci fosse un vetro che non le permettesse di vedermi per davvero, per quella che sono, ovvero Rain, sua sorella.  
«C’è Calum?» ripeto allora, sapendo che lui è la mia ultima possibilità.  
Le ragazze chiamano Calum, per poi lasciarci da soli sulla soglia della porta di casa di Ashton, la confusione a far capolino nella nostra mente.  
Calum ci raggiunge poco dopo e la sua bellezza è un colpo al cuore. Mi erano mancati i suoi occhi a mandorla, così come le sue labbra carnose. Mi era mancato addirittura il suo naso in costante competizione con la Cina in quanto grandezza.  
«Ciao» mormora lui.  
«Calum, ti ricordi di me?»  
Il suo sguardo sembra illuminarsi per un millesimo di secondo, un riflesso quasi involontario, ma poi scuote la testa e ci sbatte la porta in faccia, lasciandoci allibiti nel bel mezzo del marciapiede.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» mormora Saturn spaventato.  
«Non lo so, Saturn, non lo so» risponde Aurora.  
Mentre io tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare è quello sguardo perso di fronte a tutto, a quegli occhi vitrei da far paura. E a quella scintilla negli occhi di Calum.  
Cosa cazzo sta succedendo qui?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

«Non mi piace questa situazione» borbotta Saturn, osservando con curiosità la mia stanza, prendendo in mano tutti gli oggetti che la adornano per poi rimetterli in posti differenti.  
«Neanche a me» mormoro spaventata, lo sguardo di Calum ancora inciso negli occhi, lo sguardo di mia sorella ancora inciso nel cuore. E le cuciture son fatte così bene che non riesco a strapparli via.  
«Venite tutti qui» dice Aurora, sempre la più matura tra di noi, facendoci spazio nel mio letto. Ci mettiamo a cerchio, tutti vicini, gamba contro gamba, anima contro anima. «Cosa credete che stia accadendo?» chiede, rilasciando un sospiro. Poco fa io e Luna abbiamo raccontato al resto del gruppo ciò che è accaduto a scuola, tra l’attacco e la morte dello zio di Aurora, nonché il nostro preside, ma nessuno dei tre ricorda niente.  
«Magia, probabilmente» faccio spallucce e mi stringo le ginocchia al petto, osservando il volto di Aurora, due chiazze nere sotto gli occhi rossi per aver pianto più volte nel corso della giornata.  
«Lo penso anche io» accondiscende la stessa, per poi storcere le labbra, confusa. «Ma che tipo di magia? Esiste una magia capace di creare tutto ciò?» allarga le braccia e indica l’ambiente circostante, indispettita.  
«Non ne sono sicura» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e mi trattengo dal sospirare pesantemente, nella speranza di far fuoriuscire tutta l’ansia incentrata nel mio stomaco dolorante. Invece Luna, al mio fianco, trattiene il respiro, facendo voltare tutti verso di lei. «Che succede?» le chiedo preoccupata. Tutto ciò che fa è annuire, convinta. «Luna?» le scuoto il braccio, ma continua a non prestarmi attenzione, troppo concentrata sui suoi stessi pensieri. «Cristo Santo, Luna, rispondimi, o giuro che ti lego all’albero in giardino per tutta la notte» borbotto infastidita e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di condividere i miei problemi con le persone fidate, perciò: dov’è il bagno?» mi domanda alla fine, inchiodando i suoi occhi stralunati nei miei, non dandomi il permesso di spostare lo sguardo su tutt’altra parte.  
«Vieni, te lo mostro» le faccio cenno di uscire dalla mia stanza, ma vengo interrotta dalla voce di Aurora.  
«Scusa, ma questa porta non è il bagno?» indica la seconda porta della mia camera.  
«È il bagno di camera mia, ma il water non è funzionante» faccio una smorfia ed esco dalla stanza, sentendomi lo sguardo poco fiducioso di Aurora addosso. Comunque porto Luna nel bagno degli ospiti, camminando tranquilla per la casa, tanto i miei genitori al momento sono fuori per cena. Appena entriamo in bagno, punto lo sguardo su di lei e «Cosa c’è?» le chiedo.  
Luna sorride soddisfatta, contenta per il fatto che abbia capito il suo “piano”. «Mia madre mi ha sempre insegnato ad ascoltare gli altri e una volta noi ascoltammo attentamente il professor Evans» mi fa sapere, tenendo le spalle belle dritte e lo sguardo ancora incrociato col mio.  
«Magia nera…» mormoro, appoggiandomi alla porta chiusa dietro di me. «Cazzo» mi passo una mano sul viso e scuoto la testa. Tutto ciò è un incubo, deve esserlo. «Dovremmo dirlo agli altri?» le chiedo, pensierosa, e Luna annuisce. «E allora perché lo hai voluto dire prima a me?» Luna fa spallucce. «Va be’, andiamo» borbotto, certa che discutere con lei sia inutile.  
Torniamo in camera mia e ciò che ci ritroviamo davanti appena rientrate è Aurora in piedi, a braccia incrociate, con Saturn e Sirius alle sue spalle. «Perché hai mentito?» mi chiede, indicando la porta aperta del bagno.  
«Lo hanno aggiustato?» chiedo sorpresa, portandomi una mano sulla bocca spalancata. «Gli ho chiesto per mesi di sistemarlo e non mi hanno mai dato ascolto. Appena sono sparita, si sono presi la briga di aggiustarlo. Che odio!» sbuffo annoiata e mi dirigo verso il bagno, applaudendo soddisfatta. Lancio un’occhiata di sbieco ad Aurora, cui viso adesso è molto più tranquillo, e sospiro mentalmente, felice che si sia bevuta la mia menzogna.  
«Sirius ha avuto un’idea, comunque» mi fa sapere Aurora.  
Ci rimettiamo a letto e guardo Sirius, con la fronte aggrottata. «Un’altra? Due in un giorno?! È un record!» esclamo, trattenendomi dal fargli un applauso pieno di soddisfazione.  
«Ho pensato che magari si tratti di magia nera» si gratta la nuca imbarazzato.  
Mi costringo a tenere la bocca chiusa, nonostante essa senta il bisogno di socchiudersi, sorpresa. «Potrebbe» dico invece, pensierosa. Sento lo sguardo stralunato di Luna addosso, ma evito di incrociarlo. «Tu che ne pensi?» chiedo ad Aurora.  
«Non ho mai sentito parlare di magia nera. Non credo esista» si stringe nelle spalle e storce le labbra.  
«Esiste. Un giorno un professore della nostra scuola ce lo disse» le spiego, portando una mano tra i capelli, giocherellandoci leggermente per scacciare via la mia ansia opprimente.  
«Io non crederei al professor Evans, se fossi in voi» borbotta, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Nessuno ha mai fatto il nome del professor Evans» le dico, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«No? Allora devo aver sentito il suo nome da qualche parte.»  
Annuisco, poco convinta, e poi «Volete qualcosa da mangiare?» chiedo.  
«Te» risponde Saturn, facendomi l’occhiolino.  
Sarà una lunga, lunga, lunga nottata.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Apro gli occhi, assonnata, e allargo le braccia, stiracchiandole, per poi guardarmi intorno e incontrare con lo sguardo i corpi addormentati del mio gruppo di amici di Denali. L’unica sveglia è Luna, che si sta guardando allo specchio e si sta acconciando i capelli in due lunghe e semplici trecce.  
«Vieni qui, te le faccio io» mormoro con voce roca, accennando un sorriso e facendole segno di avvicinarsi al mio letto. Mentre nella mia mente appaiono le immagini di una piccola Rain e una piccola Sunshine che si fanno le treccine ai capelli mentre parlottano dei propri noiosi compagni di classe.  
Luna, in punta di piedi, si muove nella mia direzione, attenta a non svegliare i due ragazzi che giacciono per terra e Aurora che dorme al mio fianco.  
Le faccio le trecce con cura e poi le chiedo se vuole qualcosa da mangiare, al che annuisce, e quindi mi preparo per scendere al piano di sotto, nella speranza che i miei abbiano passato tutta la nottata fuori.  
Luna mi presta la sua bacchetta, così da potenziare il mio potere, e uso la magia dell’invisibilità per poter uscire dalla stanza e guardarmi attorno.  
Scendo lentamente le scale, attenta a non fare alcun rumore, e finisco in cucina, trovandomi di fronte uno spettacolo a dir poco agghiacciante: mio padre e mia madre che si scambiano teneri baci mentre preparano la colazione.  
«Vorrei prenderti qui, adesso» dice mio padre, facendomi storcere la bocca e trattenere un conato di vomito. Mi ricorda troppo Harry Styles nelle _fanfiction_ e non va bene, non va affatto bene, perché so benissimo quello che succede dopo frasi del genere.  
«Sai che non possiamo» mormora mia madre, sospirando, e lo sguardo le si rabbuia leggermente. Ed ecco come inserire colpi di scena nelle storie.  
«Perché?» le chiede mio padre, la voce simile ad un lamento.  
«Lo sai perché» lo rimprovera lei.  
«Non abbiamo dei figli, non riesco a crederci» mio padre scuote la testa e mi lascia leggermente basita. Neanche i miei genitori si ricordano di me? Ma, soprattutto, non ricordano neanche Sunshine? È assurdo, è davvero assurdo.  
«Rain e Sunshine stanno dormendo al piano di sopra, parla a voce più bassa» borbotta lei, lanciandogli delle occhiatacce, e facendomi mancare il respiro.  
«Non abbiamo delle figlie che si chiamano Rain e Sunshine» ribatte lui, tra lo stanco e il rassegnato.  
Ma cosa diamine sta succedendo qui?  
«Sì che le abbiamo, lo sento qui» mia madre si porta il dito indice sul cuore e lo batte sul petto, sicura delle sue parole, sicura dei suoi sentimenti.  
E mi si stringe il cuore, a vederla così convinta, nonostante tutto il passato, nonostante i litigi, nonostante il modo in cui mi ha fatto sentire, lei _sa_ della mia esistenza, e dell’esistenza di Sunshine, e questo significa molto. Così come quella scintilla che ho visto negli occhi di Calum; lui sente, ma non sa.  
«Va’ a riposarti un po’, va bene? Qui ci penso io» mormora mio padre con voce dolce, carezzando lentamente i capelli di mia madre, prima di lasciarla andare ed osservarla mentre, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si dirige verso il salotto, fermandosi per un secondo di fronte a me, confusa, ma senza vedermi – per via della magia che sto usando. Scuote la testa e poi sparisce dalla mia vista, lasciando mio padre da solo, che, con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti, riprende a preparare la colazione: caffè, latte, alcuni pancakes.  
Aspetto che prepari tutto e che porti un piatto a mia madre in salotto, allontanandosi e lasciandomi da sola, perciò mi avvicino e prendo qualche pancakes – mio padre ha sempre avuto l’abitudine di farne troppi. Li rendo invisibili e torno al piano di sopra, con un succo di frutta sottobraccio e una bottiglia d’acqua sotto l’altro.  
Appena entro in camera, trovo tutti i ragazzi svegli, sistemati a cerchio sul mio letto, e spero vivamente non stia avvenendo un rito satanico, perché ci mancava solo quello. Chiudo la porta a chiave e torno visibile, porgendo ad ognuno un pancake e poggiando le bottiglie sulla mia scrivania.  
«Di che parlavate?» chiedo ad Aurora, certa che sia l’unica in grado di rispondermi, avendo la bocca ancora vuota ed essendo comunque un essere umano e non un animale, come gli altri, che si stanno abbuffando come se non vedessero cibo da anni.  
«Sai che potevate benissimo far apparire del cibo con la magia, vero?»  
Apro la bocca, sorpresa, e poi mi do un leggero schiaffetto sulla fronte. « _Oops_ » borbotto, e Ares mi viene addosso scodinzolante, perciò faccio apparire alcuni biscottini sulla mia mano e gliene do qualcuno, posizionando i rimanenti in una bustina trasparente fatta apparire con la magia, per poi riporre tutto in una tasca dello zaino che userò oggi.  
«Va be’» sospira e ridacchia, prima di dare un morso al suo pancake.  
«Allora? Di che parlavate?» le chiedo nuovamente.  
«Stavamo pensando a cosa fare oggi» mi fa sapere, storcendo le labbra in pensiero.  
«Io direi di dividerci in gruppi e cercare informazioni» propongo e gli altri annuiscono.  
«Ma sei l’unica a conoscere Los Angeles.»  
«Lo so, ma non ho proprio idea di dove cercare, perciò direi semplicemente di girovagare e chiedere informazioni in giro. Vi lascio un mio vecchio telefono così possiamo sentirci, va bene?» le dico, alzandomi dal letto e girovagando per la stanza, alla ricerca dei miei due telefoni, sia quello nuovo che quello vecchio. Finalmente li trovo riposti nell’angolo di un cassetto e li prendo tra le mani entusiasta, per poi dare un bacio sullo schermo del mio cellulare. «Mi eri mancato così tanto» mormoro.  
«Con chi sta parlando?» chiede Aurora in un sussurro appena udibile.  
«Penso col telefono» le risponde Saturn, con la pancia ormai piena e il sorriso di chi è sazio sul viso.  
Noto Aurora con la coda dell’occhio scuotere la testa e poi la sento dire «L’abbiamo persa», e forse ha ragione. Ma il mio cellulare è pur sempre il mio cellulare.  
Sospiro e porgo ad Aurora il mio vecchio cellulare, spiegandole che è senza scheda, ma che la compreremo per strada.  
«Allora, chi va con chi?» chiedo, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Io direi che Saturn è meglio che venga con me» mi fa sapere Aurora, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco al ragazzo che era pronto a posizionarsi al mio fianco con sguardo ammiccante.  
«Concordo» mormoro.  
«Ma _ehi_!» urla offeso, sistemandosi, controvoglia, al fianco di Aurora.  
«Luna viene con me, perché la conosco meglio» dico io, e Luna annuisce, mettendosi al mio fianco, e così fa Ares, nonostante sia indecisa se portarlo con noi o meno. Forse sarebbe meglio se restasse a casa.  
«Sirius, tu con chi vuoi andare?» chiediamo io e Aurora contemporaneamente al ragazzo che sta leggendo con attenzione l’etichetta sul succo alla frutta.  
«Cosa?» chiede lui, appena capisce che stiamo parlando con lui.  
«Okay, viene con te, non posso farcela con entrambi!» esclamo ad Aurora, che ridacchia, mentre Luna e Sirius non sembrano cogliere le mie parole.  
«Buona fortuna» mi fa la ragazza, con un cenno.  
«Buona fortuna» le rispondo.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Cammino lentamente, la testa persa tra le nuvole, ricordando il discorso che hanno intrapreso questa mattina i miei genitori, e mi si chiude lo stomaco. Faccio una smorfia e, così persa tra i pensieri, quasi dimentico che Luna mi stia camminando accanto. Anche lei sta pensando a qualcosa, ma ho quasi paura di chiederle dove la stia portando il flusso dei suoi pensieri, perché potrebbe rispondermi la qualsiasi. Letteralmente. Potrebbe addirittura dirmi che stava cercando di ricordare tutte le cifre che compongono il pi greco. E sono migliaia.  
Rilascio un sonoro sospiro e mi schiarisco la gola, portando l’attenzione di Luna su di me. «Tutto bene?» le chiedo quindi.  
Lei annuisce solamente e mi porge un leggero sorriso. «Mia madre da piccola mi raccontava una favola, credo; non so cosa fosse, perché all’epoca mi sembrava un’opera di fantasia, adesso non sono più sicura» mormora, aggrottando la fronte, confusa.  
«In che senso?»  
«Mia madre mi raccontava di due fanciulle, totalmente differenti, nell’aspetto, nel cuore e nell’anima.»  
Questa volta ad aggrottare la fronte sono io. «Perché erano diverse?»  
«Mia madre mi spiegava che circa ogni mille anni nascevano due fanciulle, totalmente differenti; una aveva il cuore puro, l’altra aveva il cuore oscuro» si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e la noto socchiudere gli occhi, forse cercando di ricordare la storia.   
«Erano sorelle, queste fanciulle?» le domando curiosa. So che Luna non va mai forzata, so che le si deve dare tempo, che spiega le cose a modo suo, ma allo stesso tempo voglio sapere, voglio capire, mentre gli ingranaggi nella mia testa si muovono veloci, cercando di collegare pezzi che non esistono.  
Luna scuote la testa. «Mia madre mi raccontava che erano figlie di due persone diverse.»  
«Però nascevano lo stesso giorno, no?»  
«Mia madre mi raccontava che dipendeva. A volte nasceva prima la fanciulla pura e, fino alla nascita della fanciulla oscura, si vivevano anni prosperosi e felici; altre volte nasceva prima la fanciulla oscura e, fino alla nascita della fanciulla pura, si vivevano anni bui e tristi; altre volte ancora nascevano nello stesso periodo, sì» mormora, ma io sto silenzio, perché sembra voglia aggiungere altro. «Mia madre aveva ragione, Rain?»  
Trattengo il respiro e poi lo rilascio velocemente, portando lo sguardo sulla strada di fronte a me, osservando la gente che cammina e chissà dove va. Dovremmo chiedere informazioni di qualsiasi tipo ai passanti, ma ne vale davvero la pena? Cosa potrebbero dirci?  
Concentro la mia attenzione nuovamente su Luna, e faccio spallucce. «Non lo so, mi sembra tutto troppo surreale» ammetto sconfitta. Odio non capire le cose, odio non saperle, odio non essere in grado di tenere sotto controllo la situazione. È tutta la vita che le cose, le persone, mi sfuggono di mano e non ne posso più.  
«Mia madre diceva che, alla fine di tutto, era sempre il male a vincere sul bene; voleva credere potesse accadere il contrario, ma non accadeva mai» la voce di Luna è così sottile che mi fa sussultare.  
«Il male non può vincere sul bene» dico sicura, cercando di consolarla, e forse cercando di consolare persino me stessa.  
   
   
   
Osservo Luna leccare con gusto il cono gelato che le ho comprato, sporcandosi naso e mento come se non ci fosse un domani. Ridacchio leggermente e poi torno ad osservare il parco in cui abbiamo deciso di riposarci, cercando di riordinare i pensieri nella mia mente.  
Qualcuno ha attaccato la scuola, non si sa chi né perché, ma probabilmente è stato qualcuno presente all’interno della scuola stessa, perché quest’ultima presenta una barriera magica protettiva indistruttibile. Anche se noi siamo riusciti ad uscire facilmente. Di conseguenza la barriera non è poi così indistruttibile.  
Siamo arrivati a Los Angeles e gli abitanti sembrano belli che andati. Tutti gli abitanti, persino i miei amici, mia sorella e addirittura i miei genitori. Ho provato a parlare con qualcuno oggi, ma non ho ricevuto alcuna risposta e, quando ne ho ricevute, sembravano tutte risposte meccaniche, per nulla dettate dal cuore o dalla testa.  
Luna mi ha raccontato una specie di favola inquietante in cui il male vince sul bene e mi chiedo se sua madre non avesse ragione.  
Ma ho l’impressione che qualcosa di importante mi stia sfuggendo, come se avessi tanti pezzi di puzzle tra le mani, ma non riuscissi a incastrarli tra loro.  
Luna si alza in piedi e si dirige verso il cestino più vicino, per buttare il tovagliolo imbrattato di gelato, e i suoi capelli chiari, liberati dalle trecce, rimbalzano mentre cammina, in contrasto con la maglia nera che oggi sta indossando.  
La maglia nera…  
I capelli bianchi!  
Mi alzo in piedi e mi porto le mani tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa.  
Luna mi nota, appena si rigira nella mia direzione, e inclina la testa, un po’ confusa e un po’ curiosa, con lo sguardo costantemente stralunato.  
«Mia madre mi ha sempre detto di chiedere ciò che non capisco, perciò: c’è qualcosa che non va?» mi chiede, avvicinandomisi.  
«La maglia nera, i capelli bianchi…» sussurro, mentre il cuore mi batte a mille. «Ho capito, ho capito cosa sta succedendo.»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Inizio a correre verso neanche io so dove e Luna mi sta alle calcagna, fino a che non mi fermo di colpo, fissando sconvolta la scena che mi si para davanti: il mio gruppo di amici di Los Angeles è seduto a cerchio sul prato del parco e sta facendo qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire cosa da questa distanza. Mi avvicino a piccoli passi, spaventata di scoprire cosa stiano facendo. Insomma, per come sono fatti, sarebbero capaci di comprare una tavola ouija e invocare qualche spirito maligno. Ma, appena gli sono abbastanza vicina da vedere bene cosa è riposto al loro centro, noto che stanno giocando a _Monopoli_. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, effettivamente, visto che quando ci siamo conosciuti hanno deciso di farmici giocare, e, avendo perso, ho persino dovuto bere. E sapete bene gli effetti dell’alcol sul mio corpo.  
Sospiro e accenno un sorriso nel vederli così tranquilli e felici, fino a che non si accorgono di me.  
«Ancora tu?» sbottano contemporaneamente Laila e Sasha, facendomi sussultare.  
«Sì, scusate, vi ho visti da lontano e sono venuta a salutarvi» invento sul momento, mentre il corpo di Luna mi si mette più vicino, spaventata da questa gente che l’ultima volta ci ha sbattuto la porta in faccia.  
«Ma chi sei?» borbotta Sasha, confusa.  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e sposto lo sguardo su ognuno di loro, fino a fermarmi negli occhi scuri di Calum, sperando di ritrovare in lui la scintilla di ieri. Ma non c’è. C’è solo quel vetro tra di noi, antiproiettile e probabilmente oscurato. Lui non può vedermi, ma io posso vederlo.  
«Nessuno, scusate» mormoro, girandogli le spalle e decidendo di tornare a casa, sopraffatta dalla mia stessa scoperta di poco fa, sopraffatta da questa situazione senza senso.  
«Ehi!» urla una voce alle mie spalle, facendo girare sia me che Luna, che continua a stare zitta e attaccata al mio fianco, nonostante la noti lanciarmi certe occhiate pensierose di tanto in tanto.  
Osservo Calum venirci incontro, con un sorriso tirato stampato sul volto, e mi si stringe lo stomaco.  
«Sì?» gli chiedo appena ci è vicino.  
«Sono Calum, anche se mi sembra di capire che tu lo sappia già» mormora intimidito, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Rain» dico solamente, abbassando il capo e osservandomi le scarpe leggermente distrutte, sporche dopo aver corso sull’erba del parco.  
«Senti… ti piacerebbe se ci scambiassimo i numeri di cellulare?» mi chiede sorridente. È come una pugnalata al cuore, sentirmi dire queste parole. E non per le parole in sé, ma per il fatto che siano uscite dalla bocca di Calum, lo stesso ragazzo che ha sempre fatto tutto senza pensarci due volte, e lo ha sempre fatto di sua spontanea volontà, mettendoci tutta la forza necessaria, lo stesso Calum che mi ha baciato senza lasciarmi il tempo di capire, di ricambiare, di fare qualsiasi cosa, lo stesso che si è preso amorevolmente gioco di me tante volte e che mi è stato vicino altrettante. Questa persona davanti a me non è il Calum che conosco e che mi è entrato nel cuore senza che glielo chiedessi, senza che lo volessi. Perché il Calum che conosco io si prende le cose e basta, come si è preso una parte del mio cuore.  
Faccio per rispondere, quando Saturn e Sirius mi vengono incontro correndo, lasciandomi esterrefatta. Cosa ci fanno qui? Come hanno fatto a trovarmi? Dov’è finita Aurora?  
«Ragazzi?» chiedo, inclinando il viso di lato, mentre i due respirano affannosamente di fronte a me, piegandosi in due e stringendo le mani alle gambe, per non perdere l’equilibro.  
Saturn è il primo che alza la testa, nonostante il suo respiro sia ancora ansante. «Rain…» riesce a dire solamente.  
«Cosa?» domando agitata, mettendomi di fronte a lui, mentre Calum e Luna osservano la scena confusi.  
«È… è successo qualcosa ad Aurora» risponde e Sirius annuisce accondiscendente.  
«Cosa le è successo?» lo sprono a parlare, mentre una strana ansia s’impossessa di me.  
«È… non lo so… ad un certo punto… non so» Saturn gesticola, ma non riesce a spiegarsi, preso dal panico.  
Poggio immediatamente le mani sulle sue spalle, per fermarlo e per calmarlo, e punto i miei occhi nei suoi. «Saturn, calmati» dico con voce fintamente tranquilla.  
«Non so bene cosa sia successo, so che ad un certo punto l’abbiamo persa di vista e quando l’abbiamo rivista era tutt’altra persona. Non era più solare, non era più amichevole, non era più l’Aurora che conosciamo. Capisci cosa intendo?»  
Lancio un’occhiata veloce a Calum, e poi a tutto il gruppo che sta ancora seduto a cerchio sull’erba verde, che ci osserva con curiosità, e annuisco. «Capisco. Adesso dov’è?»  
«L’abbiamo persa di vista, di nuovo, non sappiamo dove si sia cacciata» risponde, mettendo su un’espressione terrorizzata.  
«Dove potrebbe essere?» mormoro quasi tra me e me, mordicchiandomi nuovamente il labbro inferiore.  
«Sono proprio qui.»  
La voce di Aurora mi fa sussultare e, appena mi giro, la ritrovo di fronte a me, qualche metro di distanza, e sin da subito noto quanto sia diversa. No, non è l’Aurora che conosciamo.  
«Aurora?» le chiedo con voce sottile.  
«Rain, finalmente è arrivato il momento» è tutto ciò che dice, prima che il cielo diventi buio e Los Angeles caschi nell’oscurità.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	40. Chapter Forty

Il mio corpo viene colpito da un brivido, che parte dalla testa per giungere fino alla punta dei piedi, lasciando spasmi alle mani, alle gambe e al cuore. Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e vorrei fare un passo indietro, due passi indietro, tre, fino a correre via, perché lo sguardo di Aurora non riesco proprio a reggerlo, ma il mio corpo non si muove di un centimetro, non risponde ai miei comandi.  
Sono terrorizzata, ecco tutto.  
Sono terrorizzata mentre osservo le persone che si riuniscono alle spalle di Aurora, persone che riconosco essere compagni di scuola, maghi che sono stati abbandonati dalla famiglia e dagli amici, maghi che sono stati sottovalutati, scartati, ripudiati, maghi che si sono sentiti soli e si sono lasciati sopraffare dalla vendetta e dall’odio.  
Ingoio la bile che mi è risalita fino alla bocca, cercando, invano, di rilassarmi, e stringo i pugni, mentre la mia mente lavora velocemente, mentre la mia mente cerca di ricollegare tutti i pezzi. Ma non è facile, perché non è facile capire il piano di Aurora, non è facile capire cosa stia succedendo, non è facile capire i pensieri dei maghi alle spalle di quella che credevo essere un’amica, tantomeno è facile capire i pensieri di Saturn, Sirius, Luna e tutta la mia combriccola di amici di Los Angeles, che non ricorda chi io sia, che non ricorda cosa sia accaduto prima che io finissi in “punizione”.  
Osservo Aurora a lungo, mentre i capelli neri, lisci e corti le ricadono sulla fronte bianca, creando un immenso contrasto con la sua pelle, mentre sorride con la bocca storta, con sarcasmo, facendo storcere il mio viso in una smorfia, mentre tiene le gambe leggermente aperte e le spalle ben dritte, in una posa che sputa sicurezza da tutte le parti.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» riesco a dire con voce sottile. Tossicchio, ma la situazione non cambia. In situazioni simili, è impossibile trovare la propria voce, è impossibile tenere un tono fermo, senza tremolii e paure intrise dentro.  
« _Oh_ , Rain, ho sempre apprezzato la tua forza e la tua determinazione, ma in questo momento non voglio te.»  
«E chi vorresti? E, soprattutto, perché? Cosa stai facendo, Aurora?» stringo i pugni con più enfasi, certa che le nocche più bianche di così diverrebbero neve, certa che le unghie conficcate nella pelle mi lasceranno dei segni per giorni e giorni, forse per settimane.  
«Cosa sto facendo, mi chiedi? _Umh_ , vediamo, cosa sto facendo? _Ah_ , sì, mi sto prendendo la mia rivincita sul mondo di merda in cui viviamo» risponde tranquillamente, lasciandomi basita.  
«Che vuoi dire? Com’è che sei cambiata da un giorno all’altro?»  
«Non sono cambiata. Io sono sempre stata così. Ma siete tutti così stupidi che non è stato così difficile prendervi in giro» ridacchia e la rabbia mi pervade lo spirito, lasciandomi dentro un fuoco che non sarà facile spegnere. Devo essere forte, per Saturn, Sirius, Luna, per i miei amici di Los Angeles, per Sunshine, per i miei genitori, per tutte le persone che, nonostante le sconfitte, si sono rialzate con più convinzione e speranza di prima. Io non sono forte, realmente non lo sono, ma devo esserlo per loro.  
«Perché mai avresti fatto una cosa del genere?»  
«Perché non è giusto e io voglio mettere fine alle ingiustizie.»  
«E in che modo vorresti farlo?» le chiedo, sperando di prendere un po’ di tempo prima che faccia la sua mossa, qualunque essa sia.  
«Facendo calare il mondo nell’oscurità» risponde con ovvietà, facendo spallucce. «Se tutti patissero le pene dell’inferno, allora non ci sarebbero più ingiustizie. Non esisterebbero più i privilegiati, i fortunati, gli speranzosi.»  
«E in che modo pensi di fare una cosa del genere?»  
«Esiste una magia che, unita alla mia magia…»  
«Aspetta, cosa?» la interrompo subito, scuotendo la testa sconvolta. «Tu sei una maga?»  
« _Oh_ , giusto. Sei così stupida che non avevi capito neanche questo. Io sono Aurora, la maga nera» dice fiera, lasciandomi ancora più basita di prima. Ma nella mia testa i meccanismi riprendono a lavorare e…  
«Tu vuoi Luna» mormoro, sopraffatta dalla mia stessa rivelazione.  
Aurora inclina la testa e sorride, passandosi la lingua tra i denti. «Ci sei arrivata, finalmente» alza gli occhi al cielo, per poi puntare lo sguardo sulla ragazzina alle mie spalle, che si tiene stretta a Sirius e Saturn, che sembrano estremamente confusi. Probabilmente per il fatto che conoscono Aurora da molto più tempo e questo suo drastico cambiamento sia assurdo da recepire.  
«Non l’avrai mai» rispondo risoluta, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
«Non farmi ridere, Rain. Non sai neanche cosa sia la magia» sbuffa e poi scoppia a ridere, facendomi scuotere la testa annoiata.  
«Non importa, non ti farò mettere le mani su Luna.»  
«Rain, cosa sta succedendo?» mi chiede Saturn alle spalle.  
«Succede che Aurora è una maga dalla magia nera e Luna è una maga dalla magia bianca. Nel momento in cui esistono entrambe contemporaneamente, il mondo è in equilibrio; ma se esistesse solo una o solo l’altra, il mondo sarebbe o splendido o terribile. E non possiamo permetterlo» sento un rivolo di sangue scendere dalle mani, tanto forte le ho strette, tanto forte le unghie sono penetrate nella pelle. Ma non importa. «Saturn, so che è una situazione complicata, ma dovete proteggere Luna e tutte le persone che si trovano in questo parco. Ad Aurora ci penso io» dico risoluta.  
«Ma… è una nostra amica.»  
«No, Saturn, ci ha sempre mentito» mi si inumidiscono gli occhi, perché posso capire come si senta Saturn, posso capire cosa significhi fidarsi di qualcuno e vedersi quella fiducia strappata via. Un po’ come i miei genitori hanno fatto con me per tutta la mia vita.  
«Ha ragione, però. Non è giusto, il modo in cui questo mondo si è comportato con noi.»  
Mi giro di scatto verso il ragazzo e mi scontro col suo dolore ben visibile sul viso. E fa male persino a me. «Il fatto che non sia giusto non vuol dire che vada bene fare del male agli altri!» urlo, sconvolta, mentre lacrime amare rilasciano i miei occhi verdastri. «Il fatto che faccia così male questa vita non è una scusa per comportarsi male, per trattare le altre persone come se fossero nullità, per credersi superiori. Non funziona così!»  
Saturn abbassa il viso e noto Sirius avvicinarglisi lentamente e dargli una pacca sulla spalla, per poi abbracciarlo. «Andrà tutto bene» lo sento sussurrargli.  
«Siete patetici.»  
Riporto il mio sguardo su Aurora e sono certa la mia occhiataccia sia estremamente fulminante, perché sento le scosse in tutto il corpo. «Smettila» sussurro con rabbia, digrignando i denti.  
«Non voglio farti del male, Rain. Voglio solo Luna.»  
«No!»  
«Rain…» trattengo il respiro e trovo Luna al mio fianco. «È una cosa tra noi due» mi dice con convinzione nella voce.  
«No, no, no…» dico, piangendo e scuotendo il capo, rendendomi a malapena conto che le sue frasi non sono iniziate con “mia madre”.  
«Sì.»  
«La cosa si fa interessante» si intromette Aurora, ma non le do importanza.  
«Luna, per favore» la supplico, asciugando le lacrime, che riprendono ad uscire.  
«Rain, se vincesse il male, non fartici sopraffare. Non permettere mai al tuo cuore di divenire nero, va bene?» annuisco, ma non le basta. «Promettimelo.»  
«Te lo prometto» le rispondo, nonostante vorrei solamente buttarmi per terra e piangere tutte le mie lacrime fino a finire l’acqua nel mio corpo. Queste cose succedono solo nei film, nei libri, nelle serie TV. Queste cose non possono succedere nella vita reale, no. Non va bene. Non va bene niente.  
«Io contro te, tutti gli altri sono esclusi» la avverte Luna, tenendo lo sguardo alto e serio, cosa che non riesco a fare io in questo momento. Non so da dove provenga tutta questa forza, ma vorrei averla anche io. Non ci riesco, nonostante vorrei aiutare tutti, non ci riesco.  
«E va bene, ragazzina.»  
Subito dopo la risposta di Aurora, le due magie si scontrano.  
Luna contro Aurora.  
Bianco contro nero.  
Bene contro male.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	41. Chapter Forty-One

La vita è imprevedibile. Ti pone di fronte a situazioni che neanche credevi fossero possibili. Ti pone di fronte a scelte che neanche credevi avresti mai dovuto prendere. Ti pone di fronte a malattie impossibili da curare; di fronte a viaggi difficili da intraprendere; di fronte a difficoltà insuperabili.  
C’è gente che ha dovuto svegliarsi una mattina, o durante la notte, e ha dovuto scegliere di salire su dei barconi per intraprendere un viaggio cui meta è lontana, cui meta è praticamente impossibile da raggiungere, cui meta ti tratterà male e ti vedrà come un estraneo, senza neanche la voglia di parlarti, di conoscerti, di ascoltare la tua storia. C’è gente che ha dovuto scegliere tra la propria vita e quella dei propri cari. E gente che ha dovuto decidere se far sì che quella macchina tenesse la persona cara in vita o far sì che quella macchina venisse spenta e tutto finisse, e la speranza morisse. C’è gente che si è messa a letto ed è scoppiata a piangere, sentendo i botti della guerra fuori casa, e c’è gente che si è messa a letto e ha sperato di morire, sentendo i botti della guerra dentro la testa.  
Ognuno ha una lotta da intraprendere nel proprio cammino, alcune concrete, altre astratte. Ognuno deve alzarsi ogni giorno e darsi forza, o prendere la forza dagli altri e farla propria.  
È difficile, questa vita, e imprevedibile.  
Ciò che ho davanti, al momento, mi sembra un incubo.  
Luna che combatte con tutte le sue forze contro Aurora, che sembra abbastanza tranquilla. Perché è più forte, perché sa di più, perché s’è preparata a questa battaglia.  
Vorrei fare qualcosa, ma non so cosa fare. Dovrei mettermi in mezzo? Servirei a qualcosa?  
Cosa devo scegliere? Salvarmi o salvarla?  
Luna viene colpita da un incantesimo un po’ più potente dei precedenti e cade per terra, ansimante. Corro subito verso di lei, preoccupata. La sua faccia è una smorfia di dolore e un rivolo di sangue le rilascia il naso piccolo e rotondo.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiedo con voce tremante, senza guardarmi alle spalle, incurante del fatto che Aurora potrebbe lanciarmi addosso un incantesimo mortale.  
«Sì» rilascia Luna insieme ad un sospiro, per poi mettersi a sedere, chiudendo un occhi e stringendo i denti per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un lamento per il dolore che sente. Vederla in queste condizioni mi stringe il cuore, così tanto che mi alzo prima che lo faccia lei, e mi metto davanti al suo corpicino indifeso.  
«Combatti contro di me» dico ad Aurora, tenendo il mento alzato e gli occhi fissi sulla figura della ragazza non molto distante.  
«Ti ho già detto che tu non c’entri niente» risponde.  
«Io c’entro perché hai mentito anche a me, perché anche io sono vittima delle tue bugie, perché anche io ho subito le tue menzogne» stringo nuovamente i pugni, e altre gocce di sangue rilasciano i palmi delle mie mani.  
«Non tutto ciò che ti ho raccontato è stata una menzogna. È vero che la mia famiglia era unita, è vero che tutto era fantastico, è vero che il preside era mio zio» dice con noia, come se stesse condividendo con me la sua lista della spesa.  
«Ma hai la magia» concludo io per lei.  
«Ma ho la magia. E a causa della mia magia sono stata buttata via di casa, sono stata rinchiusa in una scuola, nascosta in una stanza segreta. Sono stata da sola per una vita intera!» esclama infuriata.  
«Chi è che ha ucciso il preside?» chiedo in un momento di lucidità.  
«Sono stata io, ovviamente» risponde con ovvietà, facendo spallucce incurante.  
«Come hai osato uccidere tuo zio?»  
«Mio zio? Quell’uomo mi ha trattato male per la maggior parte della mia vita, mi ha rinchiuso in una stanza e ha provato a comprarmi con del cibo spazzatura, come se il cibo potesse essere in grado di riempire l’assenza della mia famiglia. Io avevo semplicemente bisogno d’amore!»  
«L’amore non basta» replico con un mormorio, lanciando un’occhiata fugace a Sunshine, a Calum, e a tutti i miei amici di Los Angeles, che ci osservano con gli occhi sbarrati e spaventati. Persone con cui credevo di passare il tempo solo perché non avevo nessun altro, persone a cui davo poca importanza. Fino a che non le ho perse. Ma l’amore non basta, non si possono riavere le persone indietro solo grazie all’amore.  
«Però non ho mentito per quanto riguarda la storia del primogenito» la sua voce è tornata pacata, con un accenno di cattiveria e di freddezza.  
Il cuore mi si stringe un po’ di più, ma non lascio che la disperazione sopraffaccia i miei sentimenti.  
«Non importa, i miei genitori mi amano ugualmente, a modo loro. L’amore non basta, è vero» mormoro, abbassando lo sguardo. «Però ogni persona ama diversamente e mostra il proprio amore diversamente. A volte si sbaglia, ma si può sempre tornare sui propri passi» proseguo. «Questo non significa perdonare chiunque per qualsiasi cosa. Il perdono è una scelta e, qualsiasi sia la risposta, va accettata» corrugo la fronte. Non so dove il mio discorso voglia andare a parare, so solo che questa situazione è più complicata di quanto mi aspettassi, e non riesco più a capire cosa sia vero e cosa sia falso, cosa sia giusto e cosa sia sbagliato, cosa sia bene e cosa sia male. Forse nulla è bene e nulla è male. O tutto è bene e tutto è male.  
«Smettila» sussurra Aurora, con i denti digrignati. «Smettila di parlare» prosegue. «Smettila!» urla, lanciandomi addosso un incantesimo.  
La magia nera si propaga velocemente nell’aria e la osservo arrivarmi addosso, sempre più vicina, più vicina, più vicina. Forse questo è il mio destino, morire per i miei amici, morire per la mia famiglia.  
Non farei in tempo a lanciare un incantesimo di risposta, non farei in tempo neanche a spostarmi. Quindi sto ferma e attendo che il nero mi colpisca, mi si insinui dentro, mi sporchi anima e cuore e mi uccida.  
Ma un corpo esile e dei capelli biondi mi si parano davanti, coprendomi la visuale. Vorrei chiudere gli occhi, ma non riesco a togliere lo sguardo dalla figura eterea che mi si è posta davanti, fino a che il nero non la invade, non la racchiude in una tempesta oscura, fino a che non la vomita per terra, rivolgendo il suo viso pallido nella mia direzione. Gli occhi sono ancora aperti e mi guardano.  
«Rain…» sussurra. «Ti voglio bene» le ultime parole le rigetta insieme ad un colpo di tosse. E poi si immobilizza. E io non so che fare.  
Il silenzio che è calato attorno a me fa rumore, ma non dura a lungo, perché più persone scoppiano in un grido in cui non riesco ad inserirmi. «Sunshine!» urlano, venendoci incontro.  
Io sto ancora in piedi, e osservo il corpo morto vicino a me. Non penso a nulla, non dico nulla. A malapena respiro.  
Sento qualcuno stringermi la mano, un calore familiare mi pervade il corpo, ma non sposto gli occhi, non mi muovo. Non faccio nulla.  
Sono certa di sentire la voce di Aurora urlare: «Non è finita qui!», ma non le do comunque attenzione. È tutto lontano, tranne il corpo esile ai miei piedi.  
«Lasciaci in pace» risponde probabilmente Luna. So che una parte della mia mente pensa che Luna tutta questa voce non l’ha mai avuta, che Luna è sempre stata pacata e atona, mentre adesso è una furia. So che una parte della mia mente è fiera di lei e vorrebbe abbracciarla forte. Ma il resto della mia mente è solo nebbia, e il mio corpo non sembra neanche il mio. Non riesco a farlo muovere, non riesco proprio.  
So che altre urla vengono rilasciate dalle persone attorno a me, so che un suono così forte che mi fa male alle orecchie si sparge attorno a noi, so che il suono viene accompagnato da una luce accecante, ma io continuo a guardare il corpo per terra.  
«Rain…» sussurra una voce al mio orecchio. Penso sia Calum. «È tutto finito adesso» mormora, portando le braccia muscolose attorno al mio corpo, stringendomi a sé.  
Ma cosa è finito?  
Perché per me è finito tutto nel momento esatto in cui i suoi capelli biondi mi hanno coperto la visuale.  
Per me è finita la vita, con la sua morte.  
Perché Sunshine è morta e i morti non possono tornare in vita.  
Un singhiozzo rilascia le mia labbra, e viene seguito da altri, e altri ancora, e viene accompagnato da tremolii e parole bofonchiate senza un senso logico, e lacrime amare, e urla disumane.  
«È tutto finito» continua a dire Calum, ma cosa è finito?  
Rimaniamo così a lungo, io a piangere tutte le mie lacrime e Calum ad abbracciarmi e a confortarmi.  
So che altra gente attorno a noi piange, ma non so perché, non so per cosa.  
So che tutto è finito, ma cosa è finito?  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Osservo gli alunni di fronte a me, molti sembrano distratti, certi di non volermi prendere sul serio, a causa della mia giovane età, altri sembrano attenti, ma più che curiosi della lezione, sono curiosi per quanto riguarda me. Si staranno chiedendo chi io sia, cosa ci faccia qui, cos’abbia da dire. Be’, ho tanto da dire, anche se i miei capelli raccolti in uno chignon potrebbero dimostrare altrimenti, anche se i miei vestiti perfettamente ordinati e abbinati potrebbero dimostrare altrimenti. Se mi avessero visto un po’ di tempo fa, forse avrebbero pensato diversamente. Ma è anche per questo che non si giudica un libro dalla sua copertina.  
Accenno un sorriso e mi schiarisco la gola, riportando l’attenzione di tutti su di me.  
«Buongiorno. Sono Rain Edwards e questa è la mia prima lezione in assoluto, perciò vi chiedo di essere clementi con me» mormoro, aumentando il sorriso sul mio volto. «La mia materia non è una vera e propria materia. Questa è una classe di svago, in cui vi racconterò aneddoti e storie, in cui vi darò consigli, in cui sarò la vostra spalla destra in tutti i momenti in cui avrete bisogno di un po’ di supporto» proseguo, giocherellando con le mani sudaticce. Solo adesso mi rendo conto che essere un alunno è più facile che essere un insegnante. Perché insegnare non è così facile, trasmettere la propria conoscenza a qualcun altro non è così scontato.  
«Professoressa» chiede una voce sottile che proviene da una ragazza minuta seduta in prima fila.  
«Chiamami Rain» le dico tranquillamente.  
La ragazzina si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, ma annuisce. «Rain…» dice quindi, insicura, «Sei la Rain che ha combattuto contro la maga nera?»  
Uno strano peso mi si insinua nello stomaco, mentre il cuore mi si stringe, ma annuisco. «Sì, ho partecipato a quella che oggi viene chiamata La Guerra Oscura, nonostante non sia stata una vera e propria guerra. Ma per molti maghi ha fatto la differenza e ha colpito tantissime persone, sia maghi che non maghi» le spiego, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia di dolore.  
Questa classe non è d’aiuto solo per gli alunni, è d’aiuto anche per me. Mi dà la possibilità di accettare ciò che è successo e farne tesoro. So che loro ne sarebbero felici.  
«Cos’è successo realmente?» chiede un ragazzino in ultima fila, uno di quelli che prima sembrava perso in un altro mondo, del tutto indifferente alla mia presenza.  
Noto con sorpresa che gli occhi di tutti i presenti sono puntati su di me e me ne compiaccio un pochino. Nonostante il motivo di tanta attenzione sia eccessivamente doloroso.  
«Si narra di una storia in cui circa ogni mille anni nascono due giovani ragazze: una ha la magia così bianca che fa male agli occhi, l’altra così nera da sembrare di essere finiti dentro un buco nero» inizio a raccontare. «Si narra che non sempre queste fanciulle nascano nello stesso periodo; difatti delle volte nasce prima la fanciulla dalla magia bianca, e si vive un periodo di gioia, e delle volte nasce prima la fanciulla dalla magia nera, e si vive un periodo di dolore. Nel momento in cui coesistono, si vive un periodo di equilibrio. Se dieci persone sono felici, altrettante sono tristi.»  
«Questa storia è vera?» chiede un altro ragazzino ancora, alzando la mano per parlare.  
Annuisco. «Sì, questa storia è vera. Luna, maga della magia bianca, e Aurora, maga della magia nera, si sono scontrate in un parco a Los Angeles, mettendo fine a questa lunga, e delle volte pericolosa, situazione.»  
«In che senso?»  
«Nel senso che Luna e Aurora si sono lanciate contemporaneamente un incantesimo mortale, che è scoppiato a mezz’aria. Ha causato diversi feriti tra i maghi e tra i non maghi, ma questo stesso incantesimo è stato la fine della storia. Luna e Aurora sono morte e le loro magie non esisteranno mai più» abbasso lo sguardo e ripenso a quel giorno. Non ho le idee chiare, ma molte cose mi sono state raccontate da Saturn e Sirius. So che Luna e Aurora si sono attaccate nello stesso momento, con così tanta rabbia dentro che hanno finito per uccidersi. Scoprire della morte di Luna è stato come subire cento, duecento, trecento pugnalate al cuore nello stesso momento. Ma scoprire che una statua della figura esile di Luna è stata costruita al centro del parco è stato un momento inspiegabile, che terrò sempre nel cuore, è stato come farla rinascere, come darle l’importanza che meritava.  
«Ma perché Aurora ha fatto quel che ha fatto?»  
«Perché la vita non è sempre bella. Sono certa che molti di voi avranno pianto per qualche ingiustizia subita. Ecco, be’, Aurora ha preso quelle lacrime amare e le ha trasformate in voglia di vendetta. Ha organizzato un piano, ha fatto amicizia con alcuni maghi di questa scuola, tra cui la sottoscritta, per avere la possibilità di fuggire, ha ucciso suo zio per indebolire le difese magiche che proteggono questa scuola. È scappata, grazie al mio aiuto, e a quello di maghi valorosi come la stessa Luna, Saturn Stiles e Sirius Stark. Ha lanciato un incantesimo sulla città di Los Angeles e sui suoi abitanti, così da sconvolgerci e da rendere meno lucide le nostre menti, oltre che lanciare un incantesimo su Saturn e Sirius per far sì che stessero dalla sua parte, cosa che non è poi successa. Ha raccolto maghi assetati di vendetta per poter uccidere Luna e far conoscere al mondo la sua vera sofferenza. Ma tutto ciò le si è ritorto contro» sospiro e mi appoggio alla cattedra, spostando lo sguardo sugli alunni dagli occhi sbarrati e dalle bocche spalancate, completamente rapiti dalla storia che sto loro narrando.  
«Rain, tu concordi col gesto di Aurora?» osservo la ragazzina che mi ha parlato, completamente vestita di nero, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato.  
«Sì e no» ammetto. «Non perdonerò mai ciò che ha fatto, non perdonerò mai le sue scelte, non perdonerò mai il suo egoismo. Ma una piccola parte di me è in grado di capirla. È in grado di capire cosa significhi sentirsi abbandonati, non voluti, disprezzati. È in grado di percepire il dolore dell’assenza. Tuttavia credo che questo dolore vada abbracciato e accettato, e ritengo che vada evoluto fino a trasformarlo in forza. La forza di andare avanti, la forza di imparare dai propri sbagli e imparare dagli sbagli altrui per rendersi migliori.»  
La ragazzina accenna un sorriso, illuminando il suo viso e stringendo i pugni poggiati sul banco. Ricambio il sorriso e mi sento fiera di me, per un momento. Forse non riuscirò mai a perdonare Aurora, forse non riuscirò mai a superare la morte di Luna, tantomeno ad accettare quella di Sunshine. Quasi ogni notte mi ritrovo da sola tra le lenzuola a piangere tutte le mie lacrime, quasi ogni notte ho voglia di non risvegliarmi il giorno seguente, quasi ogni notte sento i miei genitori parlottare nella loro stanza e capisco che neanche per loro sia facile addormentarsi. Ma, allo stesso tempo, sono fiera di me, perché non mi sto facendo abbattere del tutto, perché Sunshine e Luna avrebbero voluto vedermi sorridere e io lo sto facendo per loro.  
La lezione si conclude poco dopo e io esco velocemente dall’aula, gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo basso. Fino a che non mi scontro col professor Evans, che mi fa cenno di seguirlo.  
«Ti va un caffè?» mi chiede, usando un tono amichevole. Effettivamente adesso siamo colleghi, anche se non mi è facile recepire una cosa simile.  
«Preferisco una cioccolata calda» mormoro, e lui annuisce, prendendo una cioccolata calda alla macchinetta. Siamo in una scuola di maghi, ma abbiamo una macchinetta come tutte le altre scuole di non maghi, sì. E, anzi, per noi questa macchinetta è una manna dal cielo, visto che fino all’anno scorso gli unici cibi presenti a scuola si potevano recuperare solo alla mensa, e l’unico pasto commestibile – più o meno - presente era una specie di minestrone, che, grazie a Dio, hanno eliminato.  
«Stavo pensando…» mormora, sedendosi ad un tavolino vicino. «Stavo pensando che sarebbe bello tenere un corso sui non maghi e sul loro stile di vita, per non creare troppo divario tra maghi e non maghi, soprattutto dopo ciò che è accaduto.»  
«Sì, concordo.»  
«Tra l’altro, una fonte sconosciuta ha rivelato alla scuola che è possibile creare una generazione di maghi anche se ci si sposa con dei non maghi. È stata una rivelazione che ha fatto andare in crisi tutto il mondo magico. Una rivelazione vera, poiché è stata provata. Esistono ancora poche famiglie miste, eppure esistono» mi spiega, felice.  
«Come mai sei così felice di questa rivelazione?» chiedo, curiosa, anche se forse dovrei tenere la mia curiosità per me.  
«Perché il mio compagno è un non mago» ammette, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Alla tua prima lezione mi hai fatto dire che è impossibile una relazione tra maghi e non maghi» inclino la testa, ancora più curiosa.  
«Perché ai tempi si credeva lo fosse, e io, come insegnante, non potevo far altro che dire una cosa del genere. Sono stato stupido, a mettere delle leggi così sbagliate al primo posto, senza neanche delle prove» scuote la testa, deluso da se stesso.  
«Tutti sbagliamo» mormoro, poggiando una mano sulla sua e porgendogli uno sguardo gentile. «Comunque…» dico, per cambiare argomento. «Tu sapevi di Aurora, eppure l’hai lasciata vivere senza controllarla: perché?»  
Sembra stupito dalla mia domanda, ma poi sospira. «È vero, sapevo ci fosse una maga dalla magia nera presente in questa stessa scuola, poiché il preside decise di riferirlo ad ogni insegnante in cui riponeva la sua fiducia. Tuttavia non sapevo chi fosse Aurora, sapevo solo esistesse.»  
Annuisco e poi decido di cambiare ancora una volta argomento. «Non credi sia arrivato il momento di ammettere al mondo dei non maghi che esiste la magia?» fa per rispondere, ma lo interrompo. «È vero, è pericoloso. È vero, potrebbe andare tutto storto. Ma se partiamo con questo presupposto, non cambieremo mai. Io penso sia arrivato il momento di integrarci e di renderci conto che, magia e non magia, siamo tutti uguali. Siamo tutti persone.»  
«Va bene, cambiamo questo mondo. Rendiamolo migliore!»  
«Rendiamolo migliore.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	43. Epilogue

La sera del 31 Dicembre ha sempre diviso le persone, o forse sono sempre stata io a dividermi dagli altri. È vero che ognuno passa la serata diversamente, ma è anche vero che si possono unire i propri modi di fare. Ad esempio, Michael ha accettato che io non ho voglia di bere e non sono la persona adatta per festeggiare, e Laila ha accettato che non farò una cosa a tre con lei e la sua ragazza, Ashton ha accettato che non indosserò le mutandine di Capitan America, nonostante lui sia convinto mi porterebbero fortuna per l’anno nuovo, e Luke ha accettato di non importunarmi con le sue gambe lunghe e magre e sfruttarle per passare del tempo con Grace, Sasha ha accettato la mia idea di non voler passare del tempo al suo fianco a parlare di capelli e de _Il Trono di Spade_ e Saturn e Sirius hanno accettato la mia poca voglia di aiutarli a conquistare delle ragazze. Insomma, ci siamo messi d’accordo. Ma questa festa sta facendo comunque particolarmente schifo, perché, nonostante le premesse, sono tutti ubriachi e tutti mi stanno chiedendo di fare qualcosa per o con loro.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi distacco dal mio gruppo di amici, lasciandomeli alle spalle, imploranti, e dirigendomi verso il portico di casa di Ashton. Una bottiglietta d’acqua poggiata tra i piedi e un piatto ricolmo di dolci dai vari gusti poggiato sulle ginocchia. Mentre Ares, il mio fedele compagno, mi si sdraia accanto, osservando con occhi sognanti e bava alla bocca i dolci che ho con me.  
«Che cosa ci fai qui?» chiede una voce che riconosco essere quella di Calum, che mi fa sussultare dallo spavento.  
Alzo lo sguardo e me lo ritrovo di fronte, in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza – e in tutto il suo maestoso naso. È appena arrivato, più in ritardo del solito, e sembra diverso. Non so in che modo, però. Sarà a causa di tutto ciò che gli è successo, che mi è successo, che ci è successo. Sarà che mia sorella è morta per salvarmi, sarà che lei e Calum sono stati gli unici a recuperare la memoria prima della morte di Aurora, quando tutti erano ancora sotto incantesimo e non avevano idea di chi io fossi.  
Faccio spallucce e «Non lo so» rispondo.  
È vero che mi stavano infastidendo tutti, ma è anche vero che sono abituata ai loro modi di fare. Quindi: che cosa ci faccio qui?  
Non lo so davvero.  
Calum si siede accanto a me, dalla parte opposta rispetto ad Ares, che si fa sfuggire un ringhio, e gli passo il piatto di dolci, da cui prende un bignè alla crema. «È buonissimo» mormora, guardandolo con sorpresa e gustandolo lentamente.  
«Ti piace davvero?» chiedo contenta.  
«Sì, perché?»  
«Perché i dolci li ho preparati io.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì. Volevo imparare a cucinare più cose possibili, quindi mi sono messa d’impegno nell’ultimo periodo. Ovviamente ho iniziato dai dolci» ammetto, osservando i bignè alla crema e al cioccolato, i cestini di frutta, i cannoli perfettamente ripieni, i _brownie_ s al burro d’arachidi.  
«Come stai?» mi chiede, puntando lo sguardo scuro su di me.  
Ricambio il suo sguardo, perché non siamo più i ragazzini di un tempo. «Sto cercando di stare bene» ammetto.  
«Sono certo che ce la farai» annuisce tra sé e sé, puntando lo sguardo sul cielo stellato.  
«Tu come stai?»  
Storce la bocca e ci pensa un po’ su. «Sto bene.»  
«Sì? Sono felice di saperlo» gli faccio sapere, portando anche io lo sguardo sul cielo stellato, nonostante poche stelle siano visibili nella luminosa e inquinata Los Angeles.  
«In realtà…» attira subito la mia attenzione, distraendomi dalle stelle. «In realtà, devo dirti delle cose.»  
«Dimmi.»  
«Sono io la persona che ha scoperto che i maghi e i non maghi possono stare insieme senza problemi.»  
La sua rivelazione mi stupisce, rischiando addirittura di farmi cadere i miei dolci sacri per terra, facendoli rovesciare giù dalle scale (anche se sono certa Ares li mangerebbe senza problemi). Ma li tengo stretti a me, perché sia mai che distrugga l’unica cosa bella che sono riuscita a fare nella mia vita.  
«Come hai fatto?»  
«Tante ricerche, alcuni viaggi…» lo dice come se nulla fosse, ma in realtà ha fatto una delle scoperte più importanti per l’intero mondo magico.  
«Ecco dov’eri finito» gli lancio un’occhiataccia e poi sbuffo. «Pensavo non te la sentissi più di stare con noi» dico timidamente.  
«Ho fatto tutto ciò per stare con voi… con te.»  
« _Eh_?» esclamo sconvolta, per poi tapparmi la bocca perché ho urlato troppo forte. E va bene che oggi è l’ultimo giorno dell’anno e tutti stanno festeggiando, però.  
«Rain, il professor Evans mi ha proposto di tenere un corso sui non maghi nella scuola di magia di Denali» mi riferisce, sconvolgendomi per una seconda volta.  
«Quindi adesso siamo colleghi?»  
Risponde con qualche parola bofonchiata che non riesco a cogliere e un cenno della testa, facendomi ridacchiare.  
«Sapevi che il cinque è un bel numero?» mi lancia un’occhiatina scherzosa e io capisco subito a cosa si stia riferendo.  
«Anche infinito lo è» sussurro, avvicinando leggermente il mio viso al suo.  
«Voglio stare con te.»  
Incrocio il suo sguardo e mi faccio invadere dai suoi occhi scuri, per poi annuire e scontrarmi con le sue labbra carnose.  
Il bacio mi rimanda al passato, a tutto ciò che abbiamo vissuto insieme, a tutto ciò che a causa dei nostri caratteri orgogliosi non abbiamo fatto. Penso a tutto ciò che potremmo fare, a ciò che ci aspetta. Poi mi ricordo che non voglio organizzare il nostro futuro. Mi ricordo che voglio pensare solo al nostro oggi. Solo all’attimo che stiamo vivendo. Mi ricordo che voglio vivere momento per momento.  
I fuochi d’artificio scoppiano nell’aria, facendoci sussultare e ridacchiare, le guance arrossate, forse per l’imbarazzo, forse per il freddo. Mentre Ares ci osserva con sguardo curioso, dopodiché cerca di mangiarsi i dolci nel piattino. Maledetto, e fin troppo intelligente, cane.  
«Buon 2018» mormoro.  
«Vuoi passare questo 2018 con me?»  
«Ci sto.»  
Che il 2018 cominci. Vivendo per davvero.  
 

**_The end._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


End file.
